SIN RESRVAS
by NUMENEESSE
Summary: Aveces el amor solo te atrapa... Yuuri Shibuya es un vterinario. Tambien es un hombre lobo. Siempre ha soñado con una rubia como conpañera. Sin embargo, nunca imagino que su compañero seria un hombre. Como un hombre heterosexual, no esta muy seguro de que hacer con un compañero masculino, pero esta más que dispuesto a averiguarlo
1. Prólogo

LES PRESENTO ESTE MI PRIMER PROYECTO, ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION YURAM DE EL 2º LIBRO _**SIN RESERVAS **_DE LA SAGA **_WITH OR WITHOUT_** DE LA ESCRITORA _**J. L. LANGLEY.**_

PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO CONOCEN LA HISTORIA ESTOY SEGURA LES ENCANTARA, Y AQUELLAS QUE YA HAN LEIDO EL LIBRO (COF*LA SAGA COMPLETA*COF), ESPERO Y SE DIVIERTAN CON ESTA VERCION

AGRADESCO ESPECIALMENTE A _**TLACUILO 1 **_e _**Izumi Masen v.B**;_POR TODO EL APOYO Y AUXILIO BRINDADO, (CON ESTO YA HAN CUBIERTO SU CUOTA ANUAL DE BUENAS ACCIONES.)

LAS ACTUALIZACIONES LAS REALIZARE CADA SEMANA, O ANTES SEGUN EL TIEMPO DISPONIBLE

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA RECOMENDADA PARA MAYORES DE 16, UNA VEZ ACLARADO CONTINUEMOS

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **La Historia no es mía, es una libre adaptación del 2º Libro SIN RESERVAS de la Saga WITH OR WITHOUT, de J. L. LANGLEY. Asi como tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de KYO KARA MAHO sino que son creacion Y propiedad de TOMO TAKABAYASHI.

* * *

**SIN RESERVAS**

**Sumary**

A veces el amor solo te atrapa...

Yuuri Shibuya es un veterinario. También es un hombre lobo, siempre ha soñado con una rubia como compañera. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que su compañero iba a ser hombre. Como un hombre heterosexual, no está muy seguro de qué hacer con un compañero masculino, pero más que dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Wolfram von Bielefield se despierta en forma de lobo, y se encuentra con su compañero. Se siente atraído al instante, pero después de haber estado en una relación previa con un chico el cual le dejó un mal sabor de boca. Wolfram quiere un impasse y fingir que no puso los ojos en Yuri, pero Yuri no está dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

Juntos trabajan para consolidar su relación inestable y hacer frente a la batalla de los prejuicios contra las relaciones inter-raciales. Cuando una lucha de poder amenaza la vida de Wolfram, los dos aprenden a depender el uno del otro y su relación se afianza.

* * *

_**SIN RESERVAS**_

_**Prólogo**_

Brooom Brooom ...

Era el unico sonido que se escuchaba en casa de la familia Shibuya. Mientras una mujer de cabellera castaña revolvia una mezcla en un tazón.

- Mami, si Shori y yo somos lobos, como papá, ¿por qué no podemos convertirnos en uno? - pregunto un niño pilinegro que se encontrba en el piso.

Miko Shibuya levantó la vista del tazón y sonrió a su hijo menor. Yuuri sostenía un coche de juguete en cada mano, con sus negros ojos mirándola de manera ansiosa.

- Es debido a que no han alcanzado la pubertad,Yuuri. - volvió a revolver la mezcla de pastel de chocolate.

- Brooom brooom - Yuuri volvió a hacer ruido de nuevo y los coches de juguete chocaron contra el suelo. - Mamá, ¿qué es pooberta?

- ¡Uy! tal vez debería haberlo dicho de otra manera. - Miko se volvió, sonriendo por su error. Yuuri era el niño más curioso que jamás había conocido. Por supuesto que le preguntaría eso.

- Umm, significa cuando se es mayor. Un adolescente.

La frente del menor se arrugo un poco. Con sus cuatro años de edad, se sentó en silencio durante varios segundos y después ladeó la cabeza.

- Mamá, ¿cuándo voy a ser un adolescente?.

Miko puso la masa mezclada en el mostrador.

- En unos once años, cuando tengas quince años o algo así.

- Pero, trece y catorce años vienen antes de los quince. ¿No seré un adolescente cuando tenga trece y catorce años?

Miko sacudió la cabeza y vertió la mezcla de pastel en un molde para hornear. - Yuuri, eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien. Sí, serás entonces un adolescente. - Le tendió la taza y cuchara - ¿Quién quiere lamer el tazón?

–Yo, yo, yo. – Yuuri tiró sus coches, se puso de pie y brincó sobre sus pies. - Sí, tengo que lamer el plato, tengo que lamer el plato. – Bailó en el lugar.

- Siéntate en el piso y te lo daré.

El niño se sentó tan rápido que prácticamente rebotó cuando golpeó el piso. Su hermano Shori entró en la cocina, después de saludar a su madre con un beso, fue a tumbarse junto a su hermanito alborotadole el cabello de forma cariñosa.

Miko colocó el tazón entre las piernas extendidas de Yuuri y le entregó la cuchara.

–Shori vigila que no haga un lio. Voy a hacer la cena, mientras el pastel está en el horno. - dando esa indicacion sal¡o del comedor.

- Yuuri tomó la cuchara grande de plástico y la metió hasta el fondo de su pequeña boca sin hacer el menor caso a Shori que intentaba detenerlo. La mezcla de pastel escurría por las comisuras de los labios y se extendía a la nariz y las mejillas.

Miko resignada a que mantener limpio a su pequño hijo era una causa perdida, puso el pastel en el horno y se dirigió a la despensa. Llevó las papas al fregadero y comenzó a lavarlas cuando escuchó como lamía… ¿o sorbía ruidosamente? Sin siquiera darse vuelta, Miko sabía lo que estaba pasando. –Yuuri Shibuya. ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de compartir tu comida con el perro?

- Pero, mamá, a Roscoe también le gusta lamer el plato..

-Yuuri...

- Oh, muy bien. No más, Roscoe, mamá dice que no puedo.

Miko escuchó el chasquido de las uñas del perro del vecino sobre el piso cuando se marchó. Sacudió la cabeza. El niño no pensó nada al dejar al perro lamer la cuchara y ponerla de nuevo en su propia boca.

- ¡Qué asco - dijo Shori quien miraba horrorizado las acciones de su hermano menor! .

- ¿Mamá?

Miko cerró la llave del agua y rebuscó en la gaveta hasta hallar su pelador de papas. – ¿Si, Yuuri?

- ¿Cómo sabías que papá era tu compañero si tú no eres un lobo?

Papá dice que los lobos reconocen a sus compañeros cuando ellos los encuentran. – Shori interrumpio anticipandoce a su madre

- Bueno, yo no lo sabía, pero tu padre sí. - Comenzó a pelar las papas. - Como ambos saben, ya que su abuelo es un lobo, yo crecí alrededor de lobos. Los lobos no escogen a sus compañeros, cariño. Dios los escoge. Pero cuando un lobo se encuentra con su compañera él lo sabe. Así que, cuando tu papá me dijo que yo era su compañera, yo sabía que él decía la verdad. Era mi destino estar con él. – Miko sonrió, pensando en su esposo.

- Mamá, mi compañero tendrá el cabello tan claro como el sol y el color de el bosque en sus ojos . Será como un príncipe. - afimaba el menor.

- Una princesa, no un príncipe. - Corrigió Shori automáticamente.

Miko recordó lo que Yuuri dijo sobre el pelo y los ojos y se sintió hundir. Como si le asestaran un golpe. Suspiró y se recordó que solo era un niño y no conocía nada acerca de la discriminación que podía afrontar una relación inter racial.

– No Yuuri. Tu compañera será de nuestro pais, no una mujer occidental. Tendrá un bello cabello, largo y oscuro, al igual q sus ojos y una hermosa piel bronceada. Podría no ser medio Joponesa, como yo que soy Americo-Japonesa - pero será una de nosotros.

La cuchara raspó los costados del tazón unas cuantas veces más antes de que el pequño niño volviera a hablar.

– Pero dijiste que no escogemos a nuestros compañeros, Dios lo hace. ¿Cómo sabes que mi compañero no tendrá el cabello tan claro como el sol y el color de el bosque en susu ojos.?

–Shori rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro. – Porque Dios no nos haría eso Yuuri, -Shori a diferencia de su hermano notaba perfectamente como algunas personas trataban de mal modo a su madre por el simple hecho de ser medio japonesa.

– Miko terminó con la última patata, se volvió hacia el refrigerador y se detuvo en seco. –Yuuri Shibuya. ¿Qué dije sobre compartir con los animales?

Los ojos de Yuuri brillaron. Miró al gato de la familia de al lado, que se encontrba junto a el con pastel en los bigotes y regresó la mirada a su madre.

– Dijiste que no le diera a Roscoe. Nunca mencionaste nada sobre Fluffy.

* * *

ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO, TODOS SUS COMENTRIOS, QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS, CRITICAS, ETC.. SERAN MUY BIEN RECIBIDOS. CIAO


	2. Chapter 1

LES PRESENTO ESTE MI PRIMER PROYECTO, ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION YURAM DE EL 2º LIBRO _**SIN RESERVAS **_DE LA SAGA **_WITH OR WITHOUT_** DE LA ESCRITORA _**J. L. LANGLEY.**_

PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO CONOCEN LA HISTORIA ESTOY SEGURA LES ENCANTARA, Y AQUELLAS QUE YA HAN LEIDO EL LIBRO (COF*LA SAGA COMPLETA*COF), ESPERO Y SE DIVIERTAN CON ESTA VERCION

AGRADESCO ESPECIALMENTE A _**TLACUILO 1 **_e _**Izumi Masen v.B**; _POR TODO EL APOYO Y AUXILIO BRINDADO, (CON ESTO YA HAN CUBIERTO SU CUOTA ANUAL DE BUENAS ACCIONES.)

LAS ACTUALIZACIONES LAS REALIZARE CADA SEMANA, O ANTES SEGUN EL TIEMPO DISPONIBLE

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA RECOMENDADA PARA MAYORES DE 16, UNA VEZ ACLARADO CONTINUEMOS

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **La Historia no es mía, es una libre adaptación del 2º Libro SIN RESERVAS de la Saga WITH OR WITHOUT, de J. L. LANGLEY. Asi como tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de KYO KARA MAHO sino que son creacion Y propiedad de TOMO TAKABAYASHI.

AUNQUE AL AVER LEIDO LA PRESENTACION Y EL SUMARY ES OVIO Q LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO, ES POR LO QUE TAMBIEN INCLUYE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES OCC, UNA VEZ HECHA ESTA ACLARACION LES RECUERDO QUE:

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA RECOMENDADA PARA MAYORES DE 16, CONTINUEMOS

* * *

**_Capitulo 1_**

- ¿Doctor Shibuya?

Yuuri terminó la puntada sobre, el gato de la Sra. Preston. Sólo entonces miró a su recepcionista. – ¿Sí, Flynn?

- El guardabosque está aquí. Trajo un lobo y quiere hablarle. Dice que es urgente.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Normalmente dejaría al animal herido y se marcharía. Está bien, lo atenderé. – Le sonrió a su veterinaria asistente Gisela. – ¿Puedes terminar esto?

Los ojos de Gisela brillaron sobre la máscara quirúrgica. – Seguro.

Yuuri se rió en silencio de su exuberancia y se apartó. A Gisela le gustaba su trabajo. Ella habría hecho la cirugía entera sola si él le hubiera dejado.

Se lavó y fue al área de recepción. El guardabosque permanecía al otro lado del mostrador, mordiendo su labio inferior. – Algo debe de estar realmente mal. –Yuuri rodeo el mostrador.

Alford Markina prácticamente corrió hacia él. Sujetó los hombros de Yuuri y se inclinó, susurrando para que sólo Yuuri pudiera escucharle. - te he traído un lobo. Uno de mis ayudantes lo puso en una habitación. Pero necesito hablar contigo. - Levantó su ceja significativamente y miró alrededor. Cuando su mirada cayó sobre Flynn, se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Podemos hablar en tu oficina?

- Claro. Por aquí. –Yuuri lo condujo a su oficina y cerró la puerta. Rodeó su mesa, para sentarse apoyado contra el frente de la superficie de caoba. – ¿Qué sucede Al?

- El lobo es uno de nosotros. Yo estaba investigando esta mañana sobre una llamada acerca de unos cazadores furtivos. He encontrado varios casquillos de bala antes de escuchar un gemido. Había un lobo tirado en el barranco a poca profundidad, justo al norte del territorio marcado por los lobos. Regresé por mi pistola tranquilizante. Disparé antes de darme cuenta que era un hombre lobo. Pero la cosa es, que, el lobo no es de nuestra manada. Es un lobo blanco. Me refiero a la piel... tiene piel blanca.

- ¿Por qué los cazadores furtivos no tomaron el cuerpo? – cuestiono Yuuri

Al se encogió de hombros. - No lo sé. Probablemente se asustaron.

- ¿En qué condición esta el lobo ahora?

- Es una herida en la cabeza, pero no parece demasiado grave. No he visto una bala. Parece un rasguño. Ya Sabes lo mal que sangran, pero no parece haber sido muy profundo. Estoy bastante seguro de que no penetró en el cráneo, pero sospecho que hay pérdida de sangre suficiente como para hacer difícil el cambiar de forma.

Yuuri asintió. Eso tenía sentido. Aunque también podría ser debido a la desorientación. El cambio a la forma humana podría curar las heridas, pero un golpe en la cabeza podría causar confusión y una incapacidad para cambiar.

Alford se apoyó en el sillón de cuero negro delante de la mesa. - Iré directamente a la policía. Después iré a informarle a Bob

Yuuri asintió. Bob era el líder de la manada. Tenía que ser informados de estas cosas. - Sí, hazlo. No me gusta cómo suena todo esto. No necesitamos cazadores furtivos en nuestras tierras. El hecho de que la noche pasada fue luna llena hace que sea aún más preocupante.

- Sí, esa también fue mi reacción.

- Bien. Será mejor ir a revisar a mi nuevo paciente. - se apartó de su escritorio y le tendió la mano al guardabosque.

Alford la estrechó. – Muchas gracias, Doc. Avíseme del costo de la consulta.

- Lo hare. – Yuuri abrió la puerta, mostrándole la salida al hombre. Se detuvo en el mostrador de la recepción. – ¿Flynn, dónde está el lobo que trajeron?

- En la sala de exanimación cuatro, Doctor Shibuya. Dorcas le ha puesto un bozal, pero esta inconsciente, así que dudo que lo necesitara.

- Bueno. Voy a comprobarlo.

- ¿Doctor Shibuya? Yuuri se giró – ¿Sí?

- McIntyre llamó y quiere que valla y revise a su nueva yegua. Dice que cree que podría estar embarazada.

Él asintió y miró su reloj. Era casi el mediodía. Había sido un día corto así que podría salir. Echó un vistazo a la recepción vacía. – ¿Tenemos alguna cita?

– No. Ya hemos terminado, a menos que alguien más llegue.- fue la respuesta de Flynn

- Bien. Cuando termines cierras y llama a McIntyre. Dile que iré a su casa.

- Sí, señor. – Yuuri salió de la recepción. Había un lobo que revisar.

Cuando daba la vuelta Gisela salía de la sala de cirugías.- ¡Eh! Yuuri, Bitsy está descansando.

Yuuri chocó sus manos. – Buen trabajo. Puedes tomarte el resto del día. Pero antes, ¿puedes llamar a la Sra. Preston y decirle que Bitsy está bien y que puede recogerla mañana por la mañana?

Gisela le guiñó el ojo y corrió hacia fuera de la zona de recepción. – Dalo por hecho. Nos vemos mañana.

- Oh, espera,- la llamo Yuuri.

Ella se dio la vuelta tan rápido ante sus ojos. Parpadeó y apartó el pelo hacia atrás. – ¿Sí?

- No olvides que tienes hasta las cinco de la tarde y el turno de noche para revisar a los animales.

- Vale. ¿Regresarás esta noche?

- Sí, estaré de vuelta, ya que tenemos tres cirugías hoy, pero Dorcas se va a quedar aquí toda la noche.

- Genial. Hasta al rato, Yuuri.

- Hasta al rato, Gisela. - Él sonrió reiniciando su camino y continuó por el pasillo a la habitación de exanimación cuatro.

Sus dientes picaron sus encías y sus caninos se extendieron. _¿Qué diablos? _Cuanto más se acercaba la habitación su cuerpo reaccionaba extraño. Experimentó una sensación de euforia, como mariposas en el estómago, pero no exactamente. Esto no eran nervios. Sus ojos se volvieron borrosos cuando alcanzó la perilla. Parpadeó, viendo en blanco y negro, en su visión de lobo. Permaneció de pie unos momentos, haciendo caso omiso del sentimiento de ansiedad moviéndose en sus entrañas. Contempló las reacciones extrañas. No había perdido el control de sus instintos de lobo desde que era un cachorro.

_Lo comprendió. Mi pareja está al otro lado de esta puerta._

¿Cómo era posible? Nunca había oído hablar de un hombre lobo hembra. Esto era un rasgo genético inherente a los hombres. Las mujeres podían llevar y transmitir el gen hombre lobo, pero no convertirse en lobos. ¿Podría su pareja haberse convertido como resultado de un ataque? ¿Era eso posible? Los hombres lobos rara vez atacaban. Nunca había oído hablar de una mujer que pudiera cambiar, pero sólo porque él no sabía nada, no lo hacía imposible.

Cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza contra la fría madera de la puerta. Su corazón latía más rápido. Estaba más que listo para esto. Averiguaría cómo era posible que ella pudiera cambiar preguntándole directamente a ella. En este momento, la emoción burbujeaba en su interior. Finalmente había encontrado a su pareja.

Respiró profundo varias veces, mantendría a su cuerpo bajo control. No es que esto molestara a su compañera si estuviera despierta, pero si alguno de sus empleados llegara a entrar los aterrorizaría. Después de unos segundos de una profunda concentración, sus dientes retrocedieron. Cuando abrió los ojos, eran otra vez normales. Su entrepierna, sin embargo…. Yuuri ajustó sus jeans, tratando de hacer su erección menos obvia, sin mucha suerte. Dispuesto a no esperar más, abrió la puerta.

El lobo blanco estaba envuelto en una manta de color azul oscuro, tumbado en la mesa de examen, con la espalda hacia la puerta. La sangre coagulada resaltaba obscenamente sobre la piel pálida. El pelo no manchado de sangre tenía un profundo toque de oro y Yuuri podía apostar a que la piel pálida se convertiría en una cabellera rubia platino en su forma humana. De alguna manera, él siempre había sabido que su pareja no sería, como su madre aseguraba que sería. Siempre había sido débil ante el cabello rubio, a pesar de la mezcla de razas. Su madre seguramente se volvería loca cuando conociera a su compañera. Yuuri sonrió. _Oh bueno_. Ella no tiene absolutamente nada que decir en esto. Un lobo no escoge a su compañera, ellas nacen. Es el destino o la voluntad de Dios, o lo que sea. Afortunadamente, su padre no era un hombre de prejuicios.

Las correas del bozal destacaban, capturando la atención de Yuuri. Indignado rápidamente desató el artefacto y lo arrojó. Palpó la arteria carótida con sus dedos, en busca del pulso. Era más rápido de lo que sería en forma humana y más lento que un lobo en alerta, pero no lo suficientemente lento como para preocuparse.

Pasó las manos por la pálida piel, disfrutando de la suavidad mientras buscaba la herida en la cabeza. Al tenía razón, no parecía ser tan malo, pero Yuuri necesitaría limpiar para asegurarse. Se volvió hacia el gabinete detrás de él y sacó las gasas y el antiséptico para tratar la herida. Después de asegurarse que sólo era un rasguño la vendó.

No tenía necesidad de preocuparse por un antibiótico y la vacuna antitetánica. Los Hombres lobo no contraían infecciones o virus. Su clase tenía un sistema inmunológico muy eficiente. Luego de cambiar de nuevo a la forma humana la herida en la cabeza se curaría completamente. En casos normales, ya la habría curado, pero la pérdida de sangre de su compañera retrasó la respuesta inmunológica.

Yuuri se inclinó hacia adelante y hundió la nariz en el cuello de su compañera durante unos segundos.

El aroma era picante y… ¿excitante? Una especie almizclada. Era extraño, la mayoría de las mujeres tienen un olor dulce y floral en ellas. El extraño olor era realmente agradable, embriagador. Se puso de pie y se obligo a comportarse. Tenía que terminar de curar a su compañera. Tendría tiempo suficiente para la exploración más tarde.

Dio un paso atrás, sonriendo como un idiota. - Está bien, Hermosa, vamos a deshacernos de esto.

Yuuri agarró el borde de la manta y comenzó a retirarla suavemente. - Tengo que asegurarme que no hay más lesiones. - finalmente desenredó la manta y la arrojó fuera del cuerpo inmóvil.

Estudió la forma de su pareja a partir de la cabeza. Sonriendo ante la piel platino, miró más abajo en la delgada estructura. – Apuesto a que tienes los ojos… - Se quedó sin aliento y retrocedió torpemente. Se llevó la mano a la boca. No, eso no puede ser cierto. Estaba viendo cosas... _cosas _que no deberían estar allí. Yuuri parpadeó y miró de nuevo. No, _estaban _allí. Tenía que ser alguna especie de error. Su cuerpo, sus sentidos, tenían que estar confundidos. No era su pareja. No podía ser cierto...

Yuuri, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. No podía ser, pero lo era. No podía negar lo que sentía. Era su pareja, pero ¿cómo? No tenía sentido. Al parecer, había tenido razón desde el principio. Las mujeres no eran lobos y su pareja no era una hembra.

Su cerebro estalló.

Yuuri había pasado por todos los escenarios posibles que se le ocurrieron para encontrar una excusa válida para la reacción de su cuerpo ante la presencia del lobo blanco. Ninguno de ellos tenía tanto sentido como la hipótesis de que era su pareja. Aún lo más desconcertante de su respuesta, fue el hecho de que no estaba tan perturbado como debería estarlo. Había algo muy atractivo sobre el hermoso lobo. Esto más que nada apoyó la sensación de que era realmente su pareja. Nunca había encontrado antes a los hombres atractivos. Había mirado a otros hombres, sí, pero todos lo hicieron alguna vez. ¿No? Una persona bella era una persona bella... ¿Cierto? Claro, él y su compañero de la universidad habían tonteado un par de veces, pero eso fue sólo diversión inocente, ¿no? El punto era que esta vez la tenía difícil. Su erección se había puesto lo suficientemente dura como para cortar cristal desde que había olido la esencia del lobo blanco.

Después de que todos se marcharon cerró el negocio, cambió su ropa, e incluso calentó su camioneta. El día era un poco frío para ser principios de otoño y no quería que el otro hombre tuviera frío. Aún después de hacer todo eso, mantenía una erección. Oh bueno. Los Jeans la ocultaban un poco y el abrigo le llegaba a la mitad del muslo.

Yuuri arreglo su maleta para ir a donde McIntyre y acomodó a su compañero en el asiento trasero de su auto. Colocó la manta alrededor del pequeño cuerpo y aseguró el cinturón de seguridad sobre él. Dando a la pálida piel una última caricia suave, cerró la puerta y tomó el volante. Una vez que se puso en camino, tomó su celular para llamar a su Padre.

Shoma Shibuya contestó al segundo timbrazo.- ¡Eh!, Hijo Mío. ¿Qué haces?

- Desearía que no hicieras eso. Es escalofriante.

- ¿Qué? – La voz de su padre sonaba divertida.

- Ya sabes qué.

Shoma se rió. – Para esto sirve el identificador de llamadas. Así sé quién está llamando antes de contestar.

Yuuri rió. Habían tenido esta conversación una docena de veces. - Sí, pero todavía es raro. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Miraba televisión. ¿Dónde estás?

- Yendo al hogar de McIntyre. Él cree que su nueva yegua está preñada.

- Ah. ¿Vendrás el miércoles por la noche para cenar?

- Sí, probablemente. - La pregunta era, ¿sería sólo él o llevaría a su compañero a la cena también? – Yuuri se estremeció ante la idea.

- Tu madre y Shori se sentirían decepcionados si no vienes. – El tono de su padre dejó en claro que no tenía alternativa.

Yuuri sonrió. Era agradable ser amado, pero a veces acarreaba mucha presión sobre él. Ajustó el retrovisor y comprobó a su... lobo. - Oye, papá, tengo una pregunta seria para ti.

- Está bien, dime de que se trata.

- ¿Cómo sabes cuando has encontrado a tu pareja?

– ¿Por qué?

- Vamos, papá, sólo responde a la pregunta.

Shoma suspiró. –Yuuri, encontrarás a tu pareja. No eres tan viejo.

Gracias a Dios su padre no indagó más en la pregunta. No estaba listo para decirles a sus padres, aún no. sospechó que cuando sus padres se enteraran que su compañero era blanco sería la menor de sus preocupaciones.

- Cuando encuentres a tu pareja, hijo, lo sentirás. Sí, ya había experimentado eso.

– Pero ¿cómo se siente?

- Es como un intenso deseo. Como una especie de adrenalina. Tu cuerpo responderá antes de que te des cuenta de que es tu pareja. Realmente no sé cómo describirlo, hijo. Sólo… lo sabrás

Yuuri suspiró. Eso era lo que pensaba. Y su padre tenía razón, él lo sabía. Es sólo que... – Papá, ¿alguna vez alguien se ha confundido? ¿Pensar que encontró a su pareja, pero realmente no lo era?

- Nadie con el que esté familiarizado. No es algo con lo que puedes confundirte o cometer un error o cualquier otra cosa. Es una especie de reacción instintiva.

Le dio una rápida mirada al espejo, descubriendo la pálida piel en el asiento trasero. – Sólo quería asegurarme de que no es algo en lo que pueda equivocarme por accidente.

- Lo sabrás hijo.

- Gracias, papá. – Yuuri respiró hondo, deseando poder relajarse. No podía hacer nada si a nadie le gustaba la idea. No es como que él hubiera escogido a su pareja. Era una cosa buena, no mala. Pero, ¿por qué sentía como si fuera un obstáculo tan grande?

- Tienes que tener esperanza, hijo has querido una pareja desde que tenía cuatro años, la encontrarás, te lo prometo.

_Él_, no ella, Yuuri corrigió mentalmente. Apretó el teléfono entre el hombro y el oído y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Señor, ¿por qué esto tiene que ser difícil? Había demasiadas variables. ¿Qué sucedería si su compañero despertaba y no quería saber nada de él? ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus padres? - Oye, papá, estoy por llegar al lugar de McIntyre. Hablaré contigo más tarde.

- Muy bien, hijo. Buena suerte y déjanos saber sobre el miércoles.

- Sí, haré eso. Adiós, papá. – Yuuri colgó mientras conducía su auto hacia el lugar. Empezó a apagar el camión, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría fuera. ¿Haría demasiado frío? Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco por su propia idiotez. ¿Qué frío podría conseguir entrar en la piel? No mucho. Apagó el encendido, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y giró, apoyando el brazo sobre el asiento de atrás y la barbilla en su brazo. Con la otra mano, acarició el hombro del lobo. - ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Su compañero aún estaba inconsciente. El lobo no se había movido de donde lo había puesto. Se veía muy dulce y pacífico... inocente. Era un hermoso lobo. En realidad, era más bonito que guapo. No es que fuera exactamente femenino, pero no era en absoluto masculino. En la forma humana, probablemente seria aun más deslumbrante. Yuuri pasó los dedos por el hocico y sobre los ojos cerrados. Podría apostar a que los ojos serían de un verde esmeralda.

El pene de Yuuri se endureció aún más con ese pensamiento. Gimió y apartó la mano. Podría haber llamado a Al para que recogiera al lobo, de ese modo remediar todo y fingir que nada había sucedido. Pero Yuuri sabía que no podía. No tenía ni remota idea de qué hacer con un compañero masculino, pero eso no le impedía querer quedarse con él.

Un golpe en la ventana lo sacó a de sus pensamientos. Abrió la puerta y agarró el bolso del tablero delantero. - Hey, Saludo a McIntyre

- Veo que estás llevándote trabajo a casa. - McIntyre señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el asiento trasero.

Yuuri miró a su pareja y sonrió. - Sí, vendrá a casa conmigo. Lo vendé justo antes de salir para acá. Con suerte, despertará en algún momento de la noche. - Dio unas palmadas en el hombro de McIntyre y comenzó a caminar lejos de la camioneta. - Vamos a ver a esa bella dama y averiguar si va a ser mamá.

* * *

Y BIEN?, QUE LES PARECIO?, ESPERO SUSU COMENTARIOS. HASTA LA PROXIMA


	3. Chapter 2

LES PRESENTO ESTE MI PRIMER PROYECTO, ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION YURAM DE EL 2º LIBRO _**SIN RESERVAS **_DE LA SAGA **_WITH OR WITHOUT_** DE LA ESCRITORA _**J. L. LANGLEY.**_

PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO CONOCEN LA HISTORIA ESTOY SEGURA LES ENCANTARA, Y AQUELLAS QUE YA HAN LEIDO EL LIBRO (COF*LA SAGA COMPLETA*COF), ESPERO Y SE DIVIERTAN CON ESTA VERCION

AGRADESCO ESPECIALMENTE A _**TLACUILO 1 **_e _**Izumi Masen v.B**;_POR TODO EL APOYO Y AUXILIO BRINDADO, (CON ESTO YA HAN CUBIERTO SU CUOTA ANUAL DE BUENAS ACCIONES.)

LAS ACTUALIZACIONES LAS REALIZARE CADA SEMANA, O ANTES SEGUN EL TIEMPO DISPONIBLE

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA RECOMENDADA PARA MAYORES DE 16, UNA VEZ ACLARADO CONTINUEMOS

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **La Historia no es mía, es una libre adaptación del 2º Libro SIN RESERVAS de la Saga WITH OR WITHOUT, de J. L. LANGLEY. Asi como tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de KYO KARA MAHO sino que son creacion Y propiedad de TOMO TAKABAYASHI.

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

Wolfram aun aturdido y en su forma de lobo comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. - ¿Qué diablos había hecho?. - Se sentía confundido tenia la sensación de estar en movimiento, pero sabía que estaba totalmente inmóvil. Nunca había sido un gran bebedor, y tampoco era asiduo a los clubs nocturnos, por lo que sabía que no había tomado nada la noche anterior. Pero su cabeza se sentía como si lo hubiera hecho. Podría jurar que había mariposas en su estómago. Y ¿por qué estaba todavía en forma de lobo? - _Espera un minuto_.- Realmente se estaba moviendo... en algún tipo de vehículo.- O_h-oh_.-

Wolfram parpadeó al abrir los ojos. Se encontró en el asiento trasero de un coche... no, era más grande. Una camioneta. Cuando trató de sentarse.- _Ouch.- _Su cabeza dolía ferozmente...- _Oh si_. _Comenzaba a recordar. - _Alguien le había disparado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del conductor.

- ¿Estás despierto?.. Espera unos minutos más, te llevaré adentro para que puedas cambiar. -

Wolfram trato de girar la cabeza para ver al dueño de la voz. – _¡_ouch_¡ _– la molestia valió la pena en cuanto pudo ver al hombre, que conducía la camioneta en la que se encontraba

El hombre tenía un hermoso cabello negro, pómulos altos y una tez bronceada. Era evidente que era joven, eso era todo lo que Wolfram podía ver desde su posición. Levantó el hocico y olfateó, tratando de ver si el olor del hombre parecía familiar, y vaya.- ¡_Dios Todopoderoso, que maravilloso aroma¡.- _Las mariposas empeoraron. Aun así, notó que el hombre era un lobo, y definitivamente no lo conocía.

Lentamente dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el asiento. Al parecer, no estaba en peligro. Este hombre debe haberlo rescatado.

Esta había sido la primera luna llena de Wolfram en su nuevo hogar y ni siquiera había conocido aún a la manada local.

Tal vez debería haber hecho un mayor esfuerzo y cazado en un área protegida. Conocía las reglas. No se había metido en el territorio marcado por la manada. Por lo menos alguien había sido capaz de rescatarlo.

La camioneta se detuvo. El hombre apago el motor y se volvió hacia él. Si Wolfram hubiera estado en su forma humana habría jadeado, pero como lobo sonó más como un gemido.

El hombre era una ¡visión!. Grandes ojos negros, sensuales labios, altos pómulos y su sonrisa... - Wolfram parpadeó. - ¡Dios mío, había sido rescatado por un sueño andando! - Siempre había tenido una inclinación por los hombres altos, morenos y apuestos.

- Sabía que tenías los ojos verdes.- fue el comentario que le hiso el hombre, al tiempo que Wolfram podía ver como disminuía la sonrisa en el rostro de este

– Llegamos. ¿Estás listo para entrar? – Sin esperar una respuesta salió de la camioneta, después volvió y abrió la puerta trasera.- Bueno, así es como vamos a hacer esto. Permanecerás tranquilo y yo trataré de ser cuidadoso y no lastimarte. – Desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y metió la mano por el costado de Wolfram. Tirando de él con suavidad, el hombre tomo a Wolfram cargándolo en brazos y pateó la puerta para cerrarla. Gracias a Dios, la cabeza y los pies le dolían tanto que ni siquiera quería intentar caminar. El hombre llevaba a Wólfram a una pequeña y bonita casa. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que Wolfram suponía que es a donde el hombre había desaparecido después de salir de la camioneta. Caminó derecho y puso a Wolfram, que aun continuaba envuelto en la manta, en el suelo, luego cerró la puerta.

Wolfram permaneció allí observando todo, o por lo menos intentándolo, ya que no lograba mantener la mirada fuera del hombre. Parecía ser alto y tener anchos hombros... y en general un buen físico. El cabello del hombre era un poco largo. A Wolfram le parecía condenadamente sexy .

El hombre se dio la vuelta, sorprendiendo a Wolfram mirándolo fijamente, y sonrió. - Sí, un poco extraño, ¿eh? Lo sientes también ¿cierto?

- ¿Qué? – Wolfram ladeo la cabeza, y deseo no haberlo hecho. Tenía un maldito dolor de cabeza. Pero, ¿cómo sabía el hombre cómo se sentía Wolfram? Espera, si lo pensaba bien, entonces no era sólo el trauma de ser baleado. ¿Qué significaba eso? Wolfram miró el cuerpo del hombre.- _Oh_,- él también tenía una erección. El corazón de Wolfram empezó a latir visiblemente.

- ¿Por qué no cambias para que podamos hablar? - sugirió el hombre -

La mirada de Wolfram regresó a su rostro. Asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza al ser descubierto por el hombre.- _Sí, cambiar... buena idea.- _Probablemente su cabeza dejaría de doler. Pero ¿cómo diablos iba a ocultar su erección de este magnífico hombre?

Wolfram cambió, logrando mantener su mitad inferior cubierta por la manta. Totalmente humano de nuevo, se sentó, con el estómago hecho nudos y el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Miró hacia el hombre y de repente la verdad lo golpeó. - ¡Oh, Dios mío!.- Tú eres mi compañero.

¡Dios mío!, - Yuuri exclamo mentalmente - tenía razón, el hombre frente a el era el más bonito que alguna vez había visto. Lo miró directamente, pero sólo un poco, no era sólo su delgada constitución. Sus rasgos eran preciosos. Su nariz era estrecha y recta, ligeramente respingada en la punta. Yuuri nunca había entendido el significado de tez de crema y rosas, hasta ahora. El hombre frente a el tenía la piel perfecta, y sus cabellos rubios, sin manchas de sangre, caían en ondas cortas.

Yuuri se agachó al lado de su compañero y retiró la gasa de los cabellos del color del sol, acomodando un mechón que ocultaba los enormes ojos verde esmeralda. La herida había sanado por completo, no había ni siquiera una cicatriz en la blanca piel.

Wolfram miró a Yuuri con asombro y retiró sus cabellos con una mano delgada y elegante, al tiempo que preguntaba - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

Yuuri sonrió ante la pregunta. - Yuuri... Yuuri Shibuya. ¿Cuál es el tuyo, Ángel?

Wolfram arqueó una ceja marrón claro. - Te aseguro que no es Ángel.

_Oh no_. Ángel tenía dientes.

Yuuri arqueó una de sus cejas.

Wolfram se sonrojó y se aclaró la garganta. – Lo siento. Solamente estoy cansado de los comentarios sobre mi Apariencia. Creo que soy un poco sensible al respecto. Me llamo Wolfram. – Le tendió la mano. Cuando Yuuri la estrechó, añadió, - Dr. Wolfram von Bielefeld.

La boca de Yuuri se abrió sorpresivamente.- ¿Qué edad tienes?

Wolfram suspiró. - Veinticinco. Y antes de que preguntes, tengo un doctorado en historia.

_Wow_. Muy impresionante. Al parecer, su compañero era un hombre inteligente, y definitivamente mucho más de lo que se apreciaba a primera vista. Yuuri sonrió y se sentó en el suelo. - Obviamente no eres de aquí. ¿Qué te trae a Japón?

- Trabajo. Enseño Civilización Antigua en la Universidad. Wolfram sonrió y se deslizó en el piso de madera para estar más cerca. - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces?

- Soy veterinario.

- ¿Sí?, - Gracias por rescatarme Dr. Shibuya.

- No fui yo quien te rescato. Alford, nuestro guardabosque fue quien lo hizo. El te encontró y, pensando que se trataba de un lobo común, y te trajo a mi clínica. Yo sólo limpié tu herida.

Wolfram se movió, deslizándose cada vez más cerca, y prácticamente se escabulló al regazo de Yuuri. – Gracias – Susurró.

Yuuri lo miraba totalmente, hipnotizado. – De nada.- Fue su respuesta.- El aliento de Wolfram golpeaba su cara, pero Yuuri no retrocedió. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que su masculino compañero podría parecerle tan sexy?

Wolfram parpadeó. Y Yuuri pudo notar que poseía pestañas por las que una mujer mataría, largas y rizadas en las puntas. De cerca, su belleza se hizo más evidente. Wolfram acerco su rostro lentamente al de Yuuri, presionando sus labios.

Yuuri respondió el beso sin pensar.

Los labios de Wolfram se sentían suaves y cálidos. Besarlo no se sentía diferente de besar a una mujer. Cuando la lengua de Wolfram roso suavemente los labios de Yuuri, buscando entrar. Yuuri retrocedió. - Uh, yo no soy gay.- fue lo que declaro Yuuri.

Wolfram parecía haber sido abofeteado. Parpadeó varias veces y retrocedió. - Lo siento. Pensé... No importa. – Anudó la manta alrededor de su cintura, y como pudo se puso de pie. – ¿Tienes algo de ropa que pueda pedirte prestada? ¿Y un teléfono? llamaré a alguien para que venga a recogerme. Saldré para calmarme. – Lucía inseguro, avergonzado.

Yuuri se sentía como un verdadero Idiota – Yo soy el que lo siente. No tienes que marcharte, voy a buscar algo que puedas usar, ¿de acuerdo? – Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación.

Wolfram lo siguió. – Escucha, Yuuri. Creo que es mejor que me vaya. Puedo llamar a un taxi para que venga a buscarme.

Yuuri tomó unos jeans negros de una cómoda y una playera. Cuando se volvió, Wolfram estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación con la manta bien sujeta a sus caderas, más que incomodo. Yuuri suspiró, se acercó a Wolfram y le dio la ropa. – Aquí tienes. El baño está justo detrás de ti. Si gustar puedes toma una ducha, después hablaremos. Hay toallas en el gabinete sobre el inodoro.-

Wolfram tomó la ropa y se dirigió hacia el baño sin mirarle.

Yuuri se apoyó contra la pared preguntándose ¿Qué iba a hacer?. Por un lado podría dejar ir Wolfram. Esto podría ser algo bueno. De este modo ambos podrían escoger a su propia pareja.

Pero el pánico lo dominó. Sentía una opresión en el pecho ante la idea de no volver a ver a Wolfram.

- No, definitivamente tendría que pensar en algo más. Dejar ir Wolfram no se sentía bien. Yuuri había deseado una compañera desde que podía recordar, ¿sería condenado a la soledad por el hecho de que su compañero fuera un hombre?. ¿Le impediría esto reclamarlo como su pareja?. Dejando sus pensamientos de lado llamó a la puerta. -¿Eh? ¿Tienes hambre?

- No. - La respuesta fue cortante y directa, ahogada por el sonido del agua cayendo nuevamente.

Yuuri, cerró los ojos. Wolfram tenía que tener hambre. Sabia que había pasado toda la noche en el barranco. Yuuri se alejo de la pared y se dirigió a la cocina. No sabía qué le gustaría a Wolfram. Maldición, era un lobo, probablemente comería cualquier tipo de carne. Reunió todo lo necesario para hacer dos sándwiches de mortadela y dos refrescos.

Cuando Wolfram apareció en la puerta de la cocina, Yuuri había terminado de abrir una bolsa de papas fritas. Wolfram se detuvo en la puerta, con el pelo húmedo y el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

- Dije que no tenía hambre. Tengo que marcharme.

Yuuri sonrió. Sus ropas lucían bien en Wolfram, lo hacían ver aún más atractivo.

El gesto arrogante en aquellos carnosos labios no estaba ayudando de cualquier modo. - Vamos, Wolfram, dame un respiro. Lamento haber herido tus sentimientos. Tenemos que resolver esto. Ven, siéntate y come. Sabes muy bien que tienes hambre.-

Wolfram permaneció allí durante varios segundos antes de relajar sus hombros. - Muy bien. No estoy seguro de lo que crees que resolveremos, pero estoy escuchando.-

– Se sentó en la pequeña mesa redonda frente a Yuuri, tomando el sándwich que tenia frente a el, le dio un mordisco. – Umm. Gracias. Tienes razón. Me muero de hambre. Me dispararon antes de que pudiera cazar y después no fui capaz de concentrarme.

La opresión en el pecho Yuuri se relajó un poco al ver comer a Wolfram. Yuuri comió algo de su propio sándwich y le dio un buen trago a su refresco. – ¿Así que eres gay? Yuri le pregunto

- Sí, ¿tienes un problema con eso? – fue la respuesta de Wolfram, dejo su sándwich y se levantó. – Mira esto es estúpido y una pérdida evidente de tiempo. Gracias por cuidarme. Te enviaré la ropa mañana. – Dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina

Yuuri permaneció en silencio hasta que oyó atónito la puerta principal al ser abierta y cerrada. – Mierda. – ¿Qué demonios había dicho esta vez?. Sólo había preguntado si era gay. Maldición, Wolfram era sensible.

Yuuri corrió y al abrir la puerta pudo ver como, Wolfram estaba en el patio frontal con una mano en la barbilla y el labio inferior entre los dientes contemplando los alrededores de forma pensativa. Cuando Wolfram vio a Yuri se agitó y comenzó a caminar por la calle.

El hombre era terco. Evidentemente Wolfram no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Y para colmo iba descalzo. Yuuri suspiró y corrió en busca de las llaves de su vehículo. En el momento en que alcanzó al hombre este ya había llegado al final de la calle. Yuuri conducía junto a él. - Entra y te llevo a donde quieras ir. – ofreció Yuuri

- No, gracias.

Yuuri, apretó los dientes para no gritar, sin ningún éxito. - Sube a la maldita camioneta.- demando.

Wolfram le miró, las cejas arqueadas sobre sus ojos, apretó los dientes y dio la vuelta. - No. - Giró la cabeza hacia adelante y siguió caminando.

-Wolfram, súbete a la camioneta... por favor. Tenemos que hablar. – Solicito Yuuri.

Wolfram levantó las manos y las dejó caer. Se acercó a la camioneta de Yuuri y se apoyó en la ventana. – Soy gay. Tú no. ¿Qué más hay que decir?, ¿No tienes una vida agradable?,– Interesante, Lo atractivo que resultaba Wolfram cuando se enfadaba

- Por favor, entra a la camioneta. Pidió nuevamente Yuuri ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde estás o dónde vas?

Wolfram suspiró, abrió la puerta y entró. - No, sólo he estado aquí un mes. Vivo cerca del Supermercado, ¿sabes dónde está?

- Sí. Sé dónde está. ¿De dónde eres, de todos modos?

- ¿Que no es obvio? Soy de Alemania.

Yuuri asintió. - Sabía que estaba en algún lugar de Europa, pero no sabía exactamente dónde. Viajaron en silencio durante varios minutos, luego Yuuri decidió que debía llegar a la cuestión importante antes de que "_Wolf_" se enfadara de nuevo. – Somos compañeros, - declaro -

La frente de Wolfram se arrugó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. – Mira, no tengo nada que ver con ello. No es mi culpa, ¿de acuerdo?

- Yuuri parpadeó.- _¿Qué?- _De todo lo que _Wolf_ podría haber dicho eso era algo que él no había esperado. – Lo sé. Provengo de una larga línea de lobos. Sé todo acerca de cómo funciona todo lo de las parejas. Simplemente no preví tener una pareja masculina. ¿Sabes?

- Tú tampoco eres lo que esperaba exactamente.- Respondió Wolfram.

Yuuri abrió la boca. _Whoa_, alguien tenía muy mal genio. Yuuri cerró la boca nuevamente. – No dije que estaba enojado ni nada de eso, yo sólo... rayos, me sorprendió.

- Sí, creo que tus sentimientos sobre el tema son muy claros. Y para que conste, no tengo ningún tipo de enfermedades transmisibles. Besarme no te dará rabia. – El sarcasmo surgió con un profundo tono de enfado

Así que todo eso se debía al beso... –pensó Yuuri – Hey, me pareció que deberías de saber, ¿de acuerdo?. Fue un beso agradable, sólo eso.

- Sí, mira, lo siento. Estoy siendo un idiota. – Wolfram Señaló en ese momento a la izquierda. - Gira aquí. Mi complejo de apartamentos es el siguiente a la izquierda. Es el segundo edificio.

Yuuri giró y redujo la marcha de la camioneta. - ¿Aquí?

- Sí. Tendré que buscar al gerente para que me deje entrar. Estoy arriba, - dijo señalando el primer piso. - Oye, si quieres esperar entraré y me cambiaré rápidamente para darte tu ropa. El gerente del apartamento vive justo enfrente del mío. O puedo lavarla y llevártela mañana después de que salga del trabajo. Depende de ti.

_Yuuri sonrió. No es tan fácil alejarse de mí, Wolf. _

Wolfram se bajó de la camioneta y cerró la puerta. - Bueno, ¿quieres esperar o prefieres que te la lleve mañana?

- ¿A qué hora sales de trabajar mañana?

- Mi última clase es a las tres.

- ¿A qué hora sueles llegar a casa?

- Alrededor de las cuatro y cuarto. ¿Por qué?

- Los conseguiré para mañana, cuando venga para la cena a las seis. ¿Tienes una preferencia de ingredientes de pizza?

Wolfram frunció el ceño. - Mira, creo que es mejor que separemos nuestros caminos aquí y ahora. Tú no me quieres, y maldición si…

- Bien, entonces será Pepperoni. Hasta mañana, Wolf. - Yuuri arrancó con una sonrisa de satisfacción y miró por el espejo retrovisor a un asombrado Wolfram. El hombre tarde o temprano entendería que Yuuri era tan obstinado como él.

* * *

MIL GRCIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS, TAMBIEN A LOS QUE HAN AGREGADO LA HISTORIA A SUS LISTAS DE ALERTAS.

HE AQUI EL 1er ENCUENTRO DE ESTE PAR, ¿COMENTARIOS?. HASTA LA PROXIMA


	4. Chapter 3

LES PRESENTO ESTE MI PRIMER PROYECTO, ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION YURAM DE EL 2º LIBRO _**SIN RESERVAS **_DE LA SAGA **_WITH OR WITHOUT_** DE LA ESCRITORA _**J. L. LANGLEY.**_

PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO CONOCEN LA HISTORIA ESTOY SEGURA LES ENCANTARA, Y AQUELLAS QUE YA HAN LEIDO EL LIBRO (COF*LA SAGA COMPLETA*COF), ESPERO Y SE DIVIERTAN CON ESTA VERCION

AGRADESCO ESPECIALMENTE A _**TLACUILO 1 **_e _**Izumi Masen v.B**; _POR TODO EL APOYO Y AUXILIO BRINDADO, (CON ESTO YA HAN CUBIERTO SU CUOTA ANUAL DE BUENAS ACCIONES.)

LAS ACTUALIZACIONES LAS REALIZARE CADA SEMANA, O ANTES SEGUN EL TIEMPO DISPONIBLE

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA RECOMENDADA PARA MAYORES DE 16, UNA VEZ ACLARADO CONTINUEMOS

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **La Historia no es mía, es una libre adaptación del 2º Libro SIN RESERVAS de la Saga WITH OR WITHOUT, de J. L. LANGLEY. Asi como tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de KYO KARA MAHO sino que son creacion Y propiedad de TOMO TAKABAYASHI.

* * *

**_Capítulo 3_**

Wolfram miró el libro que sostenía en sus manos, había estado tratando de leer por varios minutos sin éxito. Leyó la misma frase por tercera vez, ya molesto consigo mismo, cerró el libro de golpe y lo dejo sobre la mesa. El reloj de pared marcaba las cinco cuarenta y cinco de la tarde. Una vez mas se repitió a si mismo que, — _No le preocupaba si Yuuri no se presentaba —_. Después de todo, había quedado claro que, A Yuuri no le gustaba alguien como él.

Wolfram se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba.

— _Maldito Yuuri_. — Porque precisamente su pareja tenia que ser un hombre hetero, y por si fuera poco también, apuesto, inteligente, y, obviamente amable. — Wolfram rodó los ojos por la frustración que sentía

Yuuri prácticamente había huido ayer cuando Wolfram lo había besado, pero eso no impidió a Yuuri asegurarse primero de que Wolfram se alimentara y llegara a su casa seguro.

Lo peor para Wolfram había sido que, aún después de ser rechazado, esto no le había impedido soñar con Yuuri toda la noche. Prácticamente había sentido el musculoso cuerpo moviéndose sobre él…. Sabia que deseaba a ese hombre desde el primer minuto en que poso su mirada sobre el.

Pero una molesta vocecilla le recordó un insignificante detalle — _Yuuri era un hombre heterosexual_. —

Wolfram no podía pasar por eso otra vez, no después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar a causa de su ex... aun le molestaba el incluso recordar aquello y en esa ocasión ni siquiera se trataba de su pareja destinada. Esto era mucho peor.

— Wolfram caminaba dando vueltas en la cocina...— Tenía que detener todo antes de que empeorara. Sería lo mejor, para Yuuri y definitivamente para él.

Olió a Yuuri antes de escuchar el golpe en la puerta. Wolfram rodó sus ojos. Incluso el olor de Yuuri lo atraía. — _Estúpido sentido del olfato. Malditas feromonas_. — Wolfram suspiró y caminó decidido hasta la puerta. Al abrirla se dedico a fulminar a Yuuri con la mirada.

Yuuri lo saludo sonriente. — _Maldición _—. Le tendió una caja de pizza y un six-pack de cerveza

—No bebo — . Wolfram apunto con molestia

— Yuuri sonreía divertido con la expresión de _Wolf _mientras le saludaba. — Hola, _Wolf_. También me agrada verte nuevamente. ¡Caramba!, gracias, me gustaría entrar.

Wolfram gruñó algo y se apartó, dejando que Yuuri entrara. — Mi nombre no es _Wolf_. — La caja de pizza apareció ante él nuevamente, sin darle más opción que tomarla esta vez.

Yuuri colocó las cervezas en el mostrador de la cocina y se acomodo en el sofá de la sala.

Los labios de Wólfram temblaron por un instante antes de cuestionar a Yuuri acerca de su visita. —¿Para que has venido, Yuuri?

—Porque eres mí pareja destinada. Aun no estoy muy seguro de qué voy a hacer contigo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que somos compañeros.

—Por qué no fingir que nunca nos conocimos. Podríamos buscas una pareja de nuestra elección. Tú podrías elegir una bonita chica con la cual casarte y tener hijos. Nadie además de ti y de mí sabría jamás que no es tu pareja destinada. — propuso Wolfram

Yuuri miró fijamente a Wolfram. — No. — respondió Yuuri con total seguridad y sus ojos cambiaron, desapareciendo casi totalmente lo blanco de ellos. Haciendo evidente la excitación de Yuuri.

Una gran emoción atravesó a Wolfram. Sus propios ojos comenzaban a cambiar, pero lucho para mantenerse bajo control. Miró hacia abajo y descubrió que al menos el cuerpo de Yuuri y sus instintos de lobo respondían a él, aunque su mente no. Wolfram no estaba seguro de sentirse feliz o molesto por eso.

Era una situación sin salida, a pesar de su determinación inicial de des hacerse de Yuuri, el hombre no le estaba ayudando al andar dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación y de este modo permitir a Wolfram admirar al hombre. Yuuri era magnifico, no había nadie como él, el hombre era muy agradable.

— _Maldición._ —

Wolfram no había estado con muchas personas antes. No era del tipo musculoso y grande como para intimidar, pero era un hombre lobo muy poderoso. El hecho era que había podido mantener a los lobos alejados de él cuando lo quería. Pero esto parecía no funcionar con Yuuri. El hombre no estaba en lo más mínimo intimidado. De algún modo dudaba poder disuadir a Yuuri de alejarse.

Wolfram sabía en su corazón que podría enamorarse de Yuuri si se lo permitiera. Pero, ¿para qué? ¿Para ser su mejor amigo? ¿Su amigo? La idea no le agradaba, porque de alguna manera sabía que sus sentimientos por Yuuri serían mucho más profundos si se daba la oportunidad. ¿Y cuáles eran las probabilidades de que los sentimientos de Yuuri progresarán hasta ese punto?

—Vamos, _Wolf_, comamos, antes que se enfrié. Traje peperoni extra. — La voz de Yuuri quien pasó junto a él, cogiendo la caja de pizza y dirigiéndose a la cocina lo saco de sus reflexiones. Observo cundo dejo la caja en el mostrador y comenzó a buscar en la alacena.

_Genial_. — Wolfram entró en la cocina, sacó un par de platos, que le entregó a Yuuri. Tenía hambre. A si que tal vez después de comer podría explicarle por qué esto era una mala idea.

— ¿Quieres sentarte en la mesa? ¿O en el sofá? Parece que tienes trabajo sobre la mesa.— apunto Yuuri

— Sofá. ¿Quieres un vaso para la cerveza? — ofreció Wolfram

—No. Será necesario. — Yuuri se acomodó en el sofá y coloco la comida en la mesa del café, llenó el plato con la pizza. Abrió la lata de cerveza y le dio un trago largo. Wolfram pudo notar que Yuuri tenía un fuerte y agradable cuello. Un cuello que urgentemente quería lamer, y morder, hasta hundir sus colmillos en él.

— ¿Wolf, no piensas comer? ¿O te quedarás ahí mirándome con el vaso en la mano? —

Wolfram cerró los ojos, furioso consigo mismo por mirar fijamente a Yuuri. Llenó el vaso con té helado y se sentó junto a Yuuri en el sofá.

Comieron en silencio. En cuanto terminaron, Wolfram llevó los platos y la caja de pizza vacía a la cocina. Cuando regresó a la sala, Yuuri estaba estirado en el sofá con los brazos en la espalda y los pies extendidos frente a él. El hombre tenía largas piernas. Debía de ser, por lo menos, un par de pulgadas más alto que Wolfram. A Wolfram siempre le habían gustado los hombres altos.

Wolfram se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sofá. Se suponía que debía de sacar a Yuuri de aquí y no admirar su cuerpo. — Escucha, Yuuri. Agradezco que intentes arreglar las cosas. Pero no funciona. Sería mejor si no nos vemos más.—

Yuuri se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó la barbilla de Wolfram en su mano.

Wolfram estaba tan impresionado que sólo pudo quedarse allí sentado.

Yuuri estaba lo suficiente cerca de Wolfram como para sentir su aliento sobre su piel. —Todo esto es por el beso, ¿cierto? Lo siento. Solo me tomó por sorpresa. Nunca antes había besado a un hombre.

Wolfram asintió con la cabeza, su barbilla aún estaba en las manos deYuuri. — Sí, pero eso no es… — Yuuri lo besó. Impidiéndole continuar con sus objeciones al posar su boca sobre la de Wolfram.

Wolfram no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto. Tenía que detenerlo, pero su cuerpo se negó a escuchar. Lo siguiente que supo fue como la lengua de Yuuri bordeaba sus labios. Wolfram gimió y se abrió para él, deslizando su lengua fuera permitiéndole jugar. Sintió los caninos de Yuuri con su lengua, y luego el pinchazo en sus encías al alargarse sus propios colmillos.

Yuuri se alejó un poco, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de Wolfram. Sus ojos eran otra vez los de un lobo. —No está mal. Nada mal. — dijo en un susurro.

Wolfram parpadeó, su visión se volvió monocromática claro indicador de que sus ojos habían cambiado a los de un lobo. Gimió, inclinándose hacia delante, prácticamente suplicando.— ¿Qué tan patético era eso?

— Eso es _Wolf_. No te resistas. — Yuuri sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo y nuevamente beso a Wolfram .

Wolfram no se sentía capas de detenerse. Sabia perfectamente que él no lo quería, lo _necesitaba_, pero... ¿Quizás podría Yuuri desarrollar sentimientos por él?. Wolfram retrocedió y se apartó de Yuuri para poder hablarle. — Está bien, escucha. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo, y conocernos mejor?. Bien. Está en contra de mi buen juicio, pero está bien.

—Yuuri sonrió y se deslizó más cerca a él. —

Wolfram extendió su mano delante de el para detener su avance. — Pero no hay más besos. Nada de toques, nada físico…

— ¿Por qué? — cuestiono Yuuri totalmente desconcertado

_Si, ¿por qué? _Wolfram podía sentir que preguntaban ala ves su propio lobo y libido. — Porque no nos estamos involucrando. Somos sólo amigos.

La expresión de Yuuri decía, ― ¿Quieres apostar?, pero asintió con la cabeza. — Está bien. Si es lo que deseas.

La excitación de Wolfram, le decía que se callara la boca y continuara con el beso de hace un momento. Wolfram la ignoró y frunció el ceño ante Yuuri.

Yuuri se acomodó en el sofá y su aspecto indicaba que no tenía intención de marcharse pronto. Wolfram no podía decidir si irritarse o sentirse aliviado de que Yuuri tratará de conocerlo mejor.

Curiosamente tenían mucho en común. A ambos les gustaba la música pop, pero a Yuuri le gustaba más el Rock y Wolfram no podía soportarlo. A Wolfram le gustaban la música clásica y Yuuri no podía escucharla sin quedarse dormido. A ambos les gustaba el béisbol, pero tenían equipos favoritos distintos, a Wolf le gustaban los Cubs y Yuuri era un fanático de los yanquis. Muchos de sus alimentos favoritos eran los mismos. Ambos cumplían años en el verano y les gustaba leer. A Yuuri le gustaban los misterios y Wolfram prefería una buena biografía histórica. Incluso les gustaba el mismo tipo de películas, comedias y acción, aunque Yuuri admitió el gusto ocasional por las películas cursis. En general, la noche había sido una experiencia de aprendizaje.

Después de tres horas de charla ociosa y conocer más el uno al otro, Yuuri miró su reloj. Se levantó y se estiró. — Lamento marcharme, pero tengo a las diez el cambio de turno para cuidar a los animales.

— ¿cuidar de los animales? — Wolfram sabía que Yuuri era veterinario...

— Sip. Tengo que ir a la clínica y asegurarme de que todo esté en orden. Tuve una cirugía esta mañana y me entregaron algunos cachorros. Son tan lindos. El propietario está fuera de la ciudad, por lo que todavía están allí. ¿Quieres verlos?

Oh, a Wolfram le gustaban los cachorros, pero no debería tentar a su suerte. Había sido una buena noche a pesar de sus esfuerzos por arruinarla antes de comenzar. Sacudió la cabeza. Yuuri rió disimuladamente, lo cogió de la mano y lo levantó. – No, no, _Wolf_. Vi esa mirada en tu cara cuando te hablé de los cachorros. Te vienes conmigo

—Yuuri, en realidad, no puedo. Tengo una clase mañana temprano. Y deja de llamarme Wolf.

Yuuri se limitó a sonreír. — _Maldición_. — Wolfram se dijo que era mejor acostumbrarse al apodo. — Está bien, te acompañaré a tu oficina, pero después tengo que volver a casa e ir a la cama.

Una de las oscuras cejas de Yuuri se levantó y apareció una sonrisa en sus labios.

Wolfram sonrió. —_Buen Señor, este hombre será mi muerte ._— Pensó divertido

—Yuuri se echó a reír y arrastró a Wolfram a la puerta. —Espera. Necesito mis llaves. — Wolf se volvió buscándolas.

— Puedes pasar la noche en mi casa si no consigues entrar en la tuya. — ofreció Yuuri

—Ja, ja. ¿Quieres dejar de bromear conmigo? — Wolfram cogió sus llaves y siguió a Yuuri hacia la puerta.

— ¿Es otra de tus reglas? ¿No tocar, no besar, ni coquetear?

— Te olvidas la de no llamarme Wolf.

— Síp, no me gusta esa. Creo que no me gusta tampoco la de coquetear. – Yuuri abrió su camioneta, pulsando el botón para abrirle el lado del pasajero.

—_Oh hermano —_. Si Yuuri iba a ignorar las normas que no le gustaban, Wolfram estaba en grandes problemas. Se deslizó en la camioneta y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad cuando Yuuri arrancó. — ¿Cómo funciona eso? ¿Ignoras las reglas que no te gustan?

Los sensuales labios se arquearon. — Bueno… si. Quiero decir, hasta ahora ha funcionado. Eso molesta cantidades a mi Hermano pero….

Wolfram sonrió. El hombre era mucho más. Su buen humor y actitud despreocupada eran contagiosos.

— Hablando de mi familia… —_¡Oh-oh! — _

—¿Qué harás mañana por la noche?

Está podría ser la oportunidad de abrir la boca y meter la pata, pero no quería mentirle a Yuuri. Si iban a tener alguna especie de relación, ésta tendría que ser basada en la honestidad. Y en este punto necesitaba realmente ser honesto. — Lo mismo que hago cada noche. Terminar los proyectos para mi clase, revisar los exámenes y luego leer o ver televisión. Así que básicamente nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Puedo preguntar?

— Cenaré mañana en la noche con mi familia. Quiero que vengas conmigo. Para que se conozcan.

Wolfram. Sabía que sería eso. — ¿Realmente crees que es una buena idea? — lo cuestiono al respecto

Yuuri asintió. — Creo que en algún momento tendrán que enterarse y esta es una buena oportunidad.

Wolfram suspiró. ¿Y como planeas decirles? — Sí. Oye mamá, papá, hermano. Este es Wolfram. Sé que soy heterosexual, pero él es mi compañero. Aún no sé qué diablos haré al respecto, pero lo manejaré lo mejor que pueda.

— Tendremos que trabajar en tu actitud pesimista Wolf. — Yuuri se rió. — Te presentaré como mi amigo.

—Bueno... está bien, supongo. — Pues sí, había definitivamente metido la pata. Wolfram ya comenzaba a preguntarse ¿a qué diablos había accedido?

* * *

OK, CON ALGO DE RETRASO EN LA ACTUALIZACION PERO AQUI LA TIENEN, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO, Y MILGRACIAS A **tsubasa** POR PASAR ME EL TIP PARA SACAR EL GION, YA HABIA BUSCADO POR TODO EL TECLADO SIN EXITO. COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO TODOS SUSU COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS, HASTA LA PROXIMA


	5. Chapter 4

LES PRESENTO ESTE MI PRIMER PROYECTO, ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION YURAM DE EL 2º LIBRO _**SIN RESERVAS **_DE LA SAGA **_WITH OR WITHOUT_** DE LA ESCRITORA _**J. L. LANGLEY.**_

PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO CONOCEN LA HISTORIA ESTOY SEGURA LES ENCANTARA, Y AQUELLAS QUE YA HAN LEIDO EL LIBRO (COF*LA SAGA COMPLETA*COF), ESPERO Y SE DIVIERTAN CON ESTA VERCION

AGRADESCO ESPECIALMENTE A _**TLACUILO 1 **_e _**Izumi Masen v.B**; _POR TODO EL APOYO Y AUXILIO BRINDADO, (CON ESTO YA HAN CUBIERTO SU CUOTA ANUAL DE BUENAS ACCIONES.)

LAS ACTUALIZACIONES LAS REALIZARE CADA SEMANA, O ANTES SEGUN EL TIEMPO DISPONIBLE

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA RECOMENDADA PARA MAYORES DE 16, UNA VEZ ACLARADO CONTINUEMOS

**DISCLAIMER: **La Historia no es mía, es una libre adaptación del _**2º Libro SIN RESERVAS** _de la Saga **_WITH OR_ _WITHOUT_**, la cual es ceacion y propiedad de _**J. L. LANGLEY**_. Asi como tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de **_KYO KARA MAHO_** sino que son creacion Y propiedad de **_TOMO TAKABAYASHI_**.

* * *

**_Capítulo 4_**

Yuuri esta sentado dentro de su camioneta, se había estacionado frente al edificio donde vivía Wólfram para esperar a que este se le uniera.

Cuando _Wolf_ bajó las escaleras de su apartamento esa noche y se dirigió a la camioneta. En cuanto Yuuri lo vio, olvido cualquier pensamiento. En su mente solo había lugar para la imagen frente a el. _— ¡wow! El hombre lucia realmente bien_. —

— En algún momento, el hecho de que _Wolf_ fuera un chico se convirtió en un problema menor para Yuuri. De hecho, después de pasar la noche con Wólfram, conocerlo mejor, ver sus ―_ooh_ y sus ―_ahh_ por los cachorros... Yuuri sabía que no había manera alguna en que lo dejaría ir. _Wolf_ era suyo y ambos iban a tener que lidiar con ello.

Independientemente del hecho de que se tratara de un hombre, _Wolf_ era todo lo que había buscado en una pareja. A Yuuri realmente le agradaba el joven, se sentía intrigado por él. Si bien, tenía que admitir que la atracción física instintiva por su compañero aún estaba presente, esa no era la principal razón para querer quedarse con él.

Yuuri sonrió cuando _Wolf_ entró en la camioneta y cerró la puerta tras él.

Wólfram llevaba un par de pantalones color caqui y un jersey azul, y olía endemoniadamente bien. Yuuri se endureció dolorosamente. En realidad, se excito solo con la idea de ver a Wólfram nuevamente. Quizás debería sentirse avergonzado sabiendo que Wólfram podía oler su excitación, pero no era así. Después de todo fue el destino quien por alguna razón, le había dado una pareja masculina. Así pues. ¿Quién era él para cuestionar los poderes supremos?

Tras haber reflexionado largo tiempo en el hecho de haber encontrado a su pareja. Yuuri se dio cuenta de que tuvo mucha suerte, ya que algunos lobos nunca conocen a sus parejas.

— Hay, _Wolf_. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? — Dijo Yuuri a modo de saludo

Wólfram esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado y sacudió la cabeza. — Puedo ver que voy a tener que encontrar un apodo igual de molesto para ti, ¿no?

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque insistes en llamarme _Wolf_. Y mi día fue bueno, gracias. ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo? — Wólfram miró a Yuuri de arriba a abajo, y luego tomó su cinturón de seguridad para abrocharlo.

Yuuri miró hacia abajo y pese a los discretos esfuerzos de _Wolf _por ocultarlo. Yuuri alcanzo a notar un bulto en sus pantalones. De alguna manera, se sintió mejor sabiendo que no era el único afectado. Y el hecho de que, por una vez, _Wolf_ no le gruñó, lo hizo sentir aun mejor.

— Fue muy bueno. — respondió Yuuri acerca de su día. — Hoy estás de buen humor. — afirmo

Wólfram se encogió de hombros. — Supongo que es por la idea de comer comida casera.

— Hmm, ¿la idea de la ensalada de patatas de mi madre te excita?

Los ojos de _Wolf_ se abrieron cómicamente, sus labios se abrieron ligeramente y luego se echó a reír. Y el chico, con esos brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, ligeramente cerrados y de buen humor era un maravilloso espectáculo.

— Bueno, evidente mente no soy el único. — _Wolf_ miró hacia el regazo deYuuri. — Aparentemente, es una ensalada de patatas condenadamente buena.

Yuuri rió. Esto era muy divertido. _Wolf_ era muy agradable cuando no estaba quejándose por involucrarse con un hombre heterosexual.

— Oh, Dios. Espero que no sea parte del menú esta noche. No creo que pueda mantener la cara seria, si mi madre la sirve.

_Wolf_ asintió con la cabeza, todavía riendo. — tienes razón y, no quiero ser yo quien trate de explicarlo. — Se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos. ¿Te imaginas esa situación? — Hola, Sr. y Sra. Shibuya, gusto en conocerlos. No es la comida algo gracioso... Yuuri encuentra excitante la ensalada de patatas.

— No es a la ensalada de patatas, lo que me resulta excitante, _Wolf_.

_Wolf_ parpadeó, con los ojos muy abiertos. — No quiero explicar eso tampoco.

Y ciertamente, Yuuri tampoco. La idea de anunciar ante su familia el lugar que Wólfram ocuparía en su vida y por consiguiente en la ellos, bien podría ser algo poco agradable — para ellos. — siendo así no podía entender ¿porque se estaba riendo tanto sin poder controlarse? — pensó Yuuri.

Una vez recuperado de su pequeño ataque de risa, Yuuri arranco la camioneta y emprendieron el camino con rumbo a la casa de sus padres.

— Sabes, _Wolf_, eso bien podría no ser un mala idea después de todo. Es decir, que crees que les resultaría mas perturbador, ¿el que mi pareja sea un hombre? ó ¿que he resultado ser un pervertido que se excita con la comida? — Yuuri decía aun en un tono de broma tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

— Buen punto. — Wólfram guardo silencio y parecía estar reflexionando las palabras de Yuuri. Después de unos minutos _Wolf_ volvió a hablar esta vez con un tono mas serio. — No está pensando decirles, ¿verdad? — Su voz dejaba tras lucir ligeramente un dejo de preocupación.

Yuuri lo miró sintiéndose algo ofendido por la pregunta de _Wolf. _Después de todo el le había dicho que no lo haría y Yuuri nunca rompía sus promesas. — No, no todavía. Relájate. Tienes mi palabra. No voy a decir nada hasta que decidas qué está bien. — Wólfram parecía haberse relajado un poco, cuando se reacomodo en el asiento del copiloto junto a Yuuri.

Tras un breve silencio Wólfram volvió a hablar — No estoy tratando de ser obstinado, Yuuri. Pero el hecho es que... es... que a ti no te gustan los chicos de esta manera y eso me lo dejaste claro cuando nos conocimos. Y ahora, ¿dices que me quieres? Discúlpame, pero tienes que aceptar que resulta un poco difícil de creer. No te estoy llamando mentiroso de ninguna manera, pero simplemente no es una declaración en la que pueda confiar así de fácil simplemente...

Yuuri lo entendía perfectamente. El mismo había tenido un momento bastante complicado reconociéndolo para si mismo. Sin embargo, una de las cosas que había sacado en claro tras las interminables horas de reflexión e insomnio que le habían tomado, fue el hecho de que realmente deseaba formar una pareja con Wólfram, y en realidad la idea de hacer el amor con él no le desagradaba, más bien era todo lo contrario.

— No sé cómo explicarlo _Wolf_. Eres mi compañero y eso es todo lo que importa, podemos afrontar el resto. — Respondió Yuuri

— Pensándolo bien ahora, Yuuri se dio cuanta de que el sexo gay si bien nunca le había interesado, tampoco le disgustaba la idea, simplemente había preferido a las mujeres. Pero, ¿qué le sucedía con Wólfram?

Wólfram tenía lo que había buscado en una pareja. De hecho mucho más en realidad... un bono adicional por así decirlo. Yuuri frunció los labios tratando de ahogar la risa que amenazaba con salir, pero logró controlarse rápidamente. De alguna manera, dadas las circunstancias, no creía que Wólfram compartiría su diversión.

— Cuando era pequeño solía soñar contigo. — Yuuri confeso

— ¿Conmigo? — _Wolf_ pregunto como respuesta, en un tono de voz algo alto por la sorpresa

Yuuri asintió. — Sabía que mi pareja tendría los ojos verdes y cabello rubio. — Sonrió con cariño. — Mi madre y hermano solían decirme que eso era algo muy poco probable por no decir imposible. En especial mi hermano el Insistía en que mi compañera sería una Japonesa ó quizás Medio-Japonesa al igual que mi madre. Pero yo sabía que ellos se equivocaban. No me sorprendió cuando entré en esa habitación y vi la pálida piel blanca.

— Eres un perfecto mentiroso Yuuri. — _Wolf_ río entre dientes.

— No, no lo soy. Yo solía soñar con mi pareja des de que era un niño. Cabello tan claro como el sol, y el color del bosque en los ojos... es lo que solía decirle a mi madre.

— No, no es eso. Creo que yo puedo decir que no he soñado contigo, pero siempre he tenido una preferencia por los hombres que se parecen a ti. Me refería a mentir acerca de no haberte sorprendido. Apuesto a que te asusté. Quiero decir que sé condenadamente bien que me hubiera asustado de saber que a quien rescaté es mi pareja, una mujer convertida en lobo.

Yuuri sonrió. — Sí, Ok, estaba un poco sorprendido, y traté de averiguar cómo es que había lobos hembras. Nunca había oído hablar de ninguna. Pero no me sorprendió tu pelaje blanco.

— Yo hubiera huido. — _Wolf_ susurró.

— ¿Huh?

— Quiero decir, si mi pareja fuera una mujer, me habría marchado. Bueno, quizás no la hubiera dejado abandonada a su suerte, me habría asegurado que estaba bien, pero nunca le diría que yo era su compañero.

Yuuri arqueó una ceja. Él lo había considerado brevemente, pero sabía que nunca podría haberse alejado. Y no creía que Wólfram pudiera hacerlo, la atracción era demasiado fuerte. — ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Wolf asintió. — Sí, lo estoy. — Dijo con absoluta seguridad.

Yuuri sonrió. — ¿Acaso tratas de decime algo, _Wolf_?

Wólfram sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. — ¿No me crees? Eres un hombre y estoy tratando de botarte a la calle.

— ¿Adivina qué? No lo lograrás. — Yuri respondió con humor en su voz.

_Wolf_ no lo refutó en lo absoluto. Yuuri lo tomó como una buena señal y esperaba que _Wolf_ tarde o temprano se diera cuenta de que su interés y sentimientos eran verdaderos.

Durante el resto del camino, Wólfram comenzó a hacer preguntas. El hombre tenía un interés real en la historia y tradiciones del país, no era del todo sorprendente ya que tenía un doctorado en historia.

A Yuuri le gustó ver lo emocionado que _Wolf_ se puso. Lo archivo en su memoria. Wólfram + historia = un eufórico y emocionado Wólfram.

Después de eso, _Wolf_ soltó todo tipo de preguntas. ¿Hablaba Yuuri Japonés antiguo? ¿Alguna vez participó en alguna de las danzas tradicionales ó ceremonias que se realizaban en los templos? Y así sucesivamente. En el momento en que llegaron a casa de los padres de Yuuri. Este se sentía abrumado por la cantidad de preguntas que _Wolf_ le había hecho.

Yuuri estaciono frente a la casa de sus padres y _Wolf_ guardo silencio nuevamente. Yuuri Apagó la camioneta y guardó las llaves. — ¿Qué sucede,_ Wolf_?

— ¿Y si me odian?

— No lo harán. Vamos. — Dios, esperaba no equivocarse. Su hermano podía ser un verdadero idiota a veces. Shori no era especialmente amigable, de hecho tenia un gran prejuicio contra todo aquel que se acercara a su pequeño hermano.

Yuuri abrió la puerta y salió del vehículo. Por costumbre se dio la vuelta y tomó la manija de la puerta de _Wolf_.

Wolf le frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta. — Puedo abrir mi propia puerta, Yuuri.

Yuuri se rió entre dientes, esperando un poco para decirle a Wólfram que esto no era una cita y que él no estaba tratándolo como a una chica. Pero Wólfram sólo caminó por el pasillo delante de él ignorándolo. Yuuri se concentró en admirar la definida espalda de Wolf, su pronunciada cintura y el muy bien formado trasero balanceándose delante de él. Wolf tenía un bonito trasero. —_Maldición._ — Estaba duro nuevamente.

Wolf se detuvo en el porche y giró la cabeza hacia él. — ¿Yuuri? ¿Vienes?

_Aún, te burlas de mí, pero, puedes apostar a que seremos aún más cercanos_. — Pensó para si mismo Yuuri — Si. — Dio un último vistazo al trasero de _Wolf. _Respiró profundamente, dispuestos a relajarse, camino hacia la puerta y abrió.

— Yuuri. — Shoma Shibuya se levantó del sillón para darles la bienvenida y cogió a su hijo en un abrazo cariñoso, golpeándolo ligeramente en la espalda.

Yuuri, devolvió el gesto. — Papá, él es Wólfram von Bielefel.

Dio un paso atrás y señaló a _Wolf_. — _Wolf_, este es mi papá.

_Wolf_ lo miró fugazmente y se volvió hacia el padre de Yuuri. Le ofreció la mano, bajó los ojos y e inclinó la cabeza, mostrando su cuello como señal de respeto. — Gusto en conocerlo Mr. Shibuya.

Los ojos de Shoma se abrieron como platos. — Hijo, por lo que mis sentidos me dicen, debería mostrarte mi garganta. Eres un lobo muy fuerte, pero también es un placer conocerte. Por favor, llámame Shoma. Tú debes de ser el lobo que Yuuri mencionó el otro día.

Yuuri frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué su padre creía que _Wolf_ era un lobo fuerte? Su padre era el beta de su manada. Él era muy fuerte. — _Un momento_. — Él no le había dicho a su padre sobre Wólfram, ¿cierto?

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? — Pregunto Yuuri.

La frente de su padre se arrugó ligeramente. — Shori me lo contó.

— Yuuri giro los ojos mental mente, — ¿como pudo haberse olvidado de su hermano? Después de todo Shori era el próximo en línea para ocupar el puesto de beta o incluso convertirse en el próximo alfa de la manada. Siendo así no había nada que ocurriera respecto a la manada sin que Shori se enterara.

— Shoma volvió a mirar a Wólfram y sonrió. — Así que, Wólfram, dime ¿de dónde es eres?

— De Alemania. Sr.

— ¿Planeas quedarte en Japón?

— Si. Al menos por algún tiempo.

— Shoma le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Wólfram y lo llevó al sofá. Lo invito a sentarse y se sentó frente a él. — Háblame de ti, hijo. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza? ¿El disparo no fue demasiado profundo?

— Miró a Yuuri.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo su padre? El hombre siempre era amable, pero nunca había tenido este tipo de interés por los amigos de Yuuri.

— Bien, bien. ¿No eres demasiado joven?

Wólfram parpadeó. Al parecer, _Wolf_ estaba tan confuso como Yuuri. — No, señor. Tengo veinte y cinco años.

— Eres sólo un poco más joven que Yuuri. — ¿A qué te dedicas Wólfram? Y por favor llámame Shoma. Somos familia después de todo.

— ¿Qué? — Yuuri no estaba seguro de quién hablo más fuerte, si él o _Wolf_.

Yuuri se aclaró la garganta y preguntó nuevamente en un tono más normal. — ¿Qué? — Wólfram sólo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Debido ala impresión

Su padre lo miró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. — Va a integrarse a la manada ¿no? Quiero decir, él dijo que no iría a ninguna parte. Volvió a mirar a Wólfram. — ¿Cierto?

_Wolf_ asintió, relajándose un poco. — Si, señ… Shoma.

Sip. Su padre estaba tramando algo, pero Rayos si Yuuri sabía lo que era. De ninguna manera podría su padre saber que Wólfram era su pareja. Yuuri se sentó junto a Wólfram, viendo fijamente a su padre.

Se sentaron allí durante varios minutos, _Wolf_ continuaba respondiendo preguntas sobre él, hasta que la madre de Yuuri se asomó fuera de la cocina. — ¿Yuuri? ¿Dónde está tu nuevo ami — Oh. – Miró a Wólfram y caminó hacia el totalmente deslumbrada.

Yuuri evitó soltar un suspiro. _Vamos, mamá,... por favor._

Wólfram, se puso de pie, extendiendo su mano y tomo la mano de Miko besando su dorso de forma galante. — Sra. Shibuya, un placer conocerla. Soy Wólfram, un amigo de Yuuri.

Miko se sobresaltó, ante el saludo pero estaba encantada con el porte y los modales de _Wolf_. — Mucho gusto, Wólfram. Admito que no eras lo que yo esperaba. — dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Alguien un poco más alto? — Preguntó Wólfram sonriendo.

— Alguien un poco más oscuro. — Se escucho la voz de Shori desde la puerta de entrada que cruzaba justo en ese momento.

— Shori. — Yuuri se puso de pie molesto con su hermano

— Shori — Shoma hizo lo mismo. Había un claro tono de reprobación su voz.

Wólfram le tendió la mano para saludarlo. — Mucho gusto. Soy Wólfram un amigo de Yuuri.

— Bienvenido — fue todo lo que Shori respondió antes de dirigirse a su madre. — Mama ya esta lista la cena, muero por algo de tu comida casera — Miko a pesar de estar molesta por la actitud de su hijo se dirigió a la cocina.

Yuuri colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Wolf. — Lo lamento. El es un poco, bueno, el no...

Shoma dio unas palmaditas en los hombros Yuuri y Wolf. — Lo que Yuuri trata de decir, es que mi hijo Shori es un poco prejuicioso y tal vez algo sobre protector respecto a Yuuri. Pero no te preocupes, hijo. Eres bienvenido en nuestra casa. Ahora... vamos a comer. — Se dirigió lentamente a la cocina, dejando a Yuuri a solas con _Wolf_.

Wólfram arqueó una ceja de color marrón claro. — Podrías haberme advertido.

— Lo siento. No sabía que el sería tan evidente. Después de todo, tolera mi amigo Ken.

— ¿Es extranjero?

— Algo. Bueno... eso probablemente no cuenta ya que es Medeio-Japones.

— Vamos, muchachos. La comida se enfría. — El gritó de Shoma resonó por toda la casa. Seguido de el de Miko. — Yuu-chan, Wolf-chan los estamos esperando.

_Wolf_ sonrió. — Me agradan tus padres.

Yuuri asintió. — A mi también. Vamos antes de que Shori se coma toda la comida.

A pesar de la fría y algo hostil actitud por parte de su hermano la cena había sido muy agradable. Wólfram pareció relajarse y disfrutarla. El hombre podía ser realmente encantador cuando quería. Yuuri se sorprendió mirándolo más de una vez durante la cena. No podía evitarlo. Wólfram lo atraía como la polilla a la llama. No podía esperar para enredar sus manos en los rizos rubios. Quería saber si ese pelo era tan suave en la forma humana como lo era en la de lobo. Y esos ojos, maldita sea, tenía bonitos ojos. Realmente brillaban cuando _Wolf _reía. Yuuri no lo había notado antes. Por supuesto, podía ser debido a que no había visto muy seguido la sonrisa de _Wolf_.

— Me agrada tu familia, Yuuri.

Miró hacia el lado del pasajero de la camioneta, la mirada fija en ese rostro angelical. — Bien. Creo que también les agradaste. Por lo menos a mis padres. Shori... lo hará con el tiempo. — Eso e_spero. — _Yuuri pensó casi como una plegaria

— ¿Lo crees? De hecho, no creo que me ayudara el hecho de reírme en su cara cuando me preguntó si quería ensalada de patatas.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada. – Puede que tengas razón. Pero eventualmente, aceptará el hecho de que eres un extranjero.

Wólfram se rió. – Sí, tal vez, pero algo me dice que cuando se entere que somos compañeros, tendrá un problema más grande con mi orientación sexual que el que tiene por mi nacionalidad

Yuuri sospecha que _Wolf_ tenía razón. Entró en el estacionamiento del edificio de _Wolf_ y rodearon el edificio. Se estacionó a un costado del auto de Wólfram.

— Gracias, Yuuri. Disfruté la cena.

— Yo también, _Wolf_. Yo también.

Cuando _Wolf_ tomó la manija de la puerta, Yuuri sujetó lo sujeto por el otro brazo y lo jaló hacia él. Antes de que _Wolf_ pudiera protestar, Yuuri hizo lo que había estado soñando con hacer. Sujetando la cabeza de _Wolf_ en sus manos, enredó sus dedos en los mechones rubios e inclinó su boca sobre la de _Wolf_. Si, el cabello de _Wolf_ se sentía tan suave en su forma humana, era mejor de lo que había imaginado

_Wolf_ dudó medio segundo antes de relajarse y permitirle continuar a Yuuri.

Yuuri tomó completa ventaja de la situación. Empujo su lengua en la boca de Wólfram, tocando, probando, devorando.

— _Esto es bueno_. — era el único pensamiento de Yuuri en ese momento. El sabor embriagador de Wólfram y, por Dios, cómo besaba ese hombre.

Cuando terminó, Yuuri se enderezó en el asiento, sintiéndose tan bien por lo obtenido, incluso había chupado el labio inferior de Wólfram.

Yuuri sentía su pene tan duró como una roca. No podía recordar ponerse duro tan rápido antes. Tal vez en su adolescencia, pero no recientemente. Si no se detenía ahora, no lo haría. No es que fuera malo, pero se lo había prometido a _Wolf._ — Yuuri retrocedió jadeando por la falta de aire.

_Wolf_ lo imitó, poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yuuri, respirando con dificultad. Yuuri enredó los dedos en el cabello _Wolf_ una ultima vez — Lo siento, _Wolf_. Perdí la cabeza.

Wólfram asintió. — Sí, es-es-esto... es lo que se supone que no debemos hacer.

Yuuri sonrió. Un _Wolf_ tartamudo era muy lindo. Yuuri quería continuar y ver si podía hacer que _Wolf_ tartamudeara un poco más, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Wólfram no le permitiría besarlo nuevamente. Yuuri se conformó con una caricia en esa pálida mejilla.

_Wolf_ disfrutó la caricia por un segundo, después abrió la puerta y salió.

Yuuri bajó la ventanilla. — Mañana por la noche, jugaremos cartas.

Wólfram se detuvo a medio camino y giró. — ¿Cómo dices?

Yuuri sonrió, poniendo la camioneta en reversa. — Nos vemos mañana alrededor de las seis. Iremos a cenar y después juagarás una partida de cartas conmigo.

_Wolf_ sacudió la cabeza cuando Yuuri comenzó a subir la ventanilla. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que el hombre le dijera que no. — Seis de la tarde no lo olvides… — Yuuri salió del estacionamiento con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Tarde o temprano Wólfram se daría cuenta de sus trucos, pero, sería divertido mientras durara.

* * *

ESTE CAPI ME COSTO MUCHO POR LA APARICION DE SHORI, PORFAVOR ATODOS SUS FANS NO ME ODIEN. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS.


	6. Chapter 5

LES PRESENTO ESTE MI PRIMER PROYECTO, ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION YURAM DE EL 2º LIBRO _**SIN RESERVAS **_DE LA SAGA **_WITH OR WITHOUT_** DE LA ESCRITORA _**J. L. LANGLEY.**_

PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO CONOCEN LA HISTORIA ESTOY SEGURA LES ENCANTARA, Y AQUELLAS QUE YA HAN LEIDO EL LIBRO (COF*LA SAGA COMPLETA*COF), ESPERO Y SE DIVIERTAN CON ESTA VERCION

AGRADESCO ESPECIALMENTE A _**TLACUILO 1 **_e _**Izumi Masen v.B**; _POR TODO EL APOYO Y AUXILIO BRINDADO, (CON ESTO YA HAN CUBIERTO SU CUOTA ANUAL DE BUENAS ACCIONES.)

LAS ACTUALIZACIONES LAS REALIZARE CADA SEMANA, O ANTES SEGUN EL TIEMPO DISPONIBLE

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA RECOMENDADA PARA MAYORES DE 16, UNA VEZ ACLARADO CONTINUEMOS

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **La Historia no es mía, es una libre adaptación del **2º Libro SIN RESERVAS** de la **Saga WITH OR WITHOUT**, de **J. L. LANGLEY**. Asi como tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de **KYO KARA MAHO** sino que son creacion y propiedad de **TOMO TAKABAYASHI**.

* * *

**_Capítulo 5_**

La tarde del siguiente día, cuando escucho que tocaron a su puerta, Wolfram sonrió, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacerlo, al darse cuenta, que la sola idea de que se tratarse de Yuuri lo emocionaba. Se había dicho que no iba a emocionarse cada vez que Yuuri viniera. Pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que Yuuri se presentaba lo sentía como una pequeña victoria, lo cual alimentaba su ego.

Yuuri había cumplido con su palabra y realmente llegó a la hora acordada. A Wolfram le fue imposible no compararlo con su ex. El cual nunca fue capas de llegar puntualmente a ninguno de sus encuentros. Yuuri ya había demostrado ser mejor que su ex.

Wolfram había prometido a Yuuri que le daría una oportunidad, y por Dios que lo estaba intentando. Eso incluía no compararlo con el idiota de su ex — novio.

Cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta nuevamente y fue capaz de distinguir el olor de Yuuri eso le confirmo su presencia justo antes de escucharle. — _Wolf_. Sé que estás ahí. Vamos. Abre.

—Wolfram lucho por controlar un poco su emoción y fue a la puerta. Realmente le gustaba que Yuuri fuera persistente y difícil de disuadir eso le ayudaba a crear una pequeña esperanza. Tal vez Yuuri podría quedarse a su lado. Wolfram negó con la cabeza. Había un largo camino por recorrer y él lo sabía. No volvería a equivocarse, no nuevamente. A Yuuri le gustaba _ahora_. Eso no significaba que el hombre seguiría queriéndolo cuando sus amigos y familia descubrieran que eran mucho más que amigos. Podrían su familia y amigos ejercer presión sobre Yuuri para que este lo rechazara? — Esa era la pregunta que había estado rondando su cabeza, y para la cual aun no tenía respuesta.

Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta Yurri casi cayó sobre él.

— Hola, _Wolf_. — Yuuri sonrió, se acerco a el y sin mas lo beso. Wolfram se derritió en cuanto sintió los labios de Yuuri.

El beso era lento, suave, lleno de ternura. Sin darse cuenta mientras se dejaba llevar por el momento, Wolfram profundizo el beso, y enredo su lengua con la de Yuuri. Después de unos minutos su cerebro fue recuperando lucidez. Desafortunadamente, ya se encontraba excitado lo cual era bastante evidente. El, aroma de Yuuri, combinado con el beso y la atracción natural por su compañero, todo estaba en su contra.

Wolfram retrocedió jadeando sin aire. Cuando miró hacia arriba, los ojos de Yuuri habían cambiado a los de lobo .— Yuuri.

— ¿Huh? — Su mano acariciaba la mejilla de Wolfram, pero su mirada no se despegaba de sus labios. — Tienes unos labios deliciosos,_ Wolf_.

— _Maldición —_. ¿Cómo podía Wolfram ser indiferente a eso? .Resultaba obvio que el hombre no podía fingir el cambio en sus ojos o una erección, Yuuri lo quería. Y el cuerpo sobre-estimulado de Wolfram reaccionaba dándole la bienvenida a cualquier avance por parte de Yuuri.

— Con los ojos nublados, Yuuri intentó besarlo nuevamente. Pero Wolfram retrocedió, parpadeó varias veces, tratando de recuperar el control. Nunca había sentido una atracción física tan grande por alguien.

— Yuuri, pensé que iríamos por algo para comer.

Yuuri parpadeó varias veces mientras retrocedía, el aturdimiento se reflejaba en su rostro. — Oh, cierto, Tenemos que comer. Por lo general cuando nos reunimos solo hay algunas bebidas y alguna botana.

Así que es mejor tener algo en el estómago antes de ir. — Se hizo a un lado para permitirle salir a Wolfram, y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con llave.

— No bebo, ¿recuerdas? — apunto _Wolf_

— ¿Ni un poco? — pregunto Yuuri algo curioso.

Wolfram sacudió la cabeza negando. — No. Hago cosas estúpidas cuando bebo

Yuuri sonrió y abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero de su camioneta para Wolfram. — ¿Como qué?

Wolfram hiso una mueca ante la puerta abierta, pero no dijo nada. Se sentía ridículo por que Yuuri le abriera la puerta, pero también era agradable, por lo que optó por callarse y no decirle nada. — Me rio de todo; y tampoco logro mantener el equilibrio por lo que termino andando a gatas.

—¿Te arrastras? — Yuuri cerró su puerta y se apresuró a abrir la del lado de Wolfram. ¿Por el suelo, a gatas?

— Sí. ¿Hay alguna otra forma, además de andar sobre tus rodillas?

— Uh, no, pero la visión de ti andando por el suelo a gatas con ese lindo trasero…, debe ser muy buena…

Wolfram se atragantó. ¿Yuuri pensaba que tenía un lindo trasero? Infiernos, se preguntaba que haría Yuuri si se lo ofreciera. — _No. Mal Detente. — _Se suponía que debía tomar las cosas con calma. — Uh, ¿Yuuri?

— ¿Sí?

— Déjalo.

— Sí, buena idea, lo siento. Supongo que necesito calmarme, no creo que los chicos aprecien que llegue con una erección.

Sí, eso era algo que a Wolfram también le preocupaba, dado que el se encontraba en la misma situación. Dios, ¿en qué se había metido? se pregunto y no por primera vez ¿En que había estado pensando cuando acepto ir donde los amigos de Yuuri?. Oh Buen Dios. — Esto es una mala idea.

— No, no lo es. Conocerás a mis amigos tarde o temprano.

— Yuuri, soy un antisocial. No me llevo bien con los demás.

— Lo hiciste bien con mis padres y Shori.

— Sí, pero tus padres son mayores. Y no fue exactamente bueno con tu hermano. De todos modos, siempre me he llevado bien con las personas mayores. Pero con la gente de mi edad... Prefiero estar en casa leyendo o viendo un documental sobre las tácticas de campañas militares de la Guerra Civil. Incómodo a la gente.

Yuuri rió. — ¿Estás tratando de decirme que te estás perdiendo un programa sobre la Guerra Civil?

— Claro que no. Deje programada la hora para que se grabe.

— Estarás bien, _Wolf_. Y para dejarlo en calor, a mi no me incomodas.

Wolfram suspiro de forma dramática. — Sí, pero tú eres extraño. Incluso eres un lobo y no te intimido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Yuuri lo miró con clara confusión en sus facciones.

— Yuuri, la mayoría de los lobos se alejan de mí. ¿No viste la reacción de tu papá?

Yuuri solo encogió de hombros. — Dijo que eras fuerte.

Eso era cierto. La mayoría de los lobos sentían la fuerza de Wolfram y lo evitaban. Yuuri era una extraña excepción.

— ¿Tus amigos son miembros de la manada?

— No. Sólo uno de ellos, Ken. El resto no tienen ni idea de que existen los hombres lobo.

Wolfram suspiró. No estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo. Al menos podía estar seguro de que los lobos no lo molestarían.

Después de la cena pasaron a comprar algunas bebidas para los amigos de Yuuri agua para Wolfram, y luego se dirigieron la casa de uno de los amigos de Yuuri. Después de las presentaciones se sentaron a jugar cartas. Había sólo tres amigos de Yuuri. Ken, el único lobo además de ellos, Takahiro, el dueño de la casa y Jannus

Jannus era un tema totalmente aparte. Lucia como Japonés, su largo cabello negro le llegaba al hombro, pómulos salientes y hermosa piel bronceada, y poseía los ojos más obscuros que Wolfram jamás había visto. Por otra parte Ken, su cuerpo... era de la misma estatura y constitución a la de Yuuri_. _De hecho, el hombre podría ser el clon de Yuuri visto de espalda. Wolfram pensaba que los tres hombres eran simplemente magníficos. Desafortunadamente para Wolfram, Shori también había asistido, el hombre era uno de los más grandes idiotas que Wolfram había conocido.

Estaban jugando y hablando de deportes cuando Shori dejo sus cartas, saliendo así de la ronda, y se recostó en la silla. Su atención se centró en Wolfram.

— Así que, dinos Wolfram, ¿alguna vez saliste con alguna de las chicas de la universidad en la que enseñas? — pregunto Shori

Wolfram sabía que esto sucedería, no _eso _específicamente, pero si una pregunta sobre su sexualidad o algo similar con la cual obtener de manera indirecta una respuesta. Shori había estado observándolo toda la noche, haciendo comentarios maliciosos aquí y allá. Wolfram miró Yuuri.

Esta solo se encogió de hombros y regresó la vista a sus cartas.

—Por supuesto que, no lo he hecho. No es ético que un profesor salga con sus alumnos. Pueden despedirme por eso.— contesto Wolfram con tono ofendido.

Shori bufó. — Vamos. Está bien, ¿pero no lo has pensado? Quiero decir ¿Cómo puedes no hacerlo?

Wolfram rodó sus ojos. — Nunca. Me gusta mi trabajo.

— Lo sabía. Eres un marica. — dijo casi en un grito Shori y con claro rechazo en la voz

— Shori. — Yuuri, Ken y Jannus le gritaron a la vez.

Wolfram sonrió de medio lado. Sabía desde el momento en que accedió a venir con Yuuri que esto podría suceder. No era que se comportara como una chica o algo así, pero su apariencia siempre hacía pensar a los idiotas machistas de forma automática —"gay"—. Que él lo era, y por ello resultaba un punto discutible. Wolfram tenía toda la intención de responder en forma afirmativa, pero antes de hacerlo la mesa tembló ligeramente.

El momento que casi tira la mesa resulto a consecuencia del movimiento de Yuuri al tratar de golpear a Shori, fallando por muy poco.

Shori se levantó de un salto, mirando furioso a Yuuri. — ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Yuuri se puso en pie, mirándolo de igual manera. — Deja de ser un idiota. Te has comportado como uno con Wolfram desde que lo conociste. Primero te portaste descortés con el durante la cena en casa, y ahora... ya deja de ser un imbécil. — Yuuri estaba tan furioso con su hermano que prácticamente le estaba gritando frente a todos.

Januus arrojó sus cartas sobre la mesa y miró a los dos hombres. — Déjalo Yuuri, todos sabemos lo intolerante e idiota que siempre ha sido Shori. — Januus miró a Wolfram. — Lo siento, hombre. Simplemente ignóralo. No lo tomes demasiado personal. Shori siempre es un idiota con todos lo que se acercan a Yuuri.

Takahiro le dio a Wolfram una mirada de disculpa y se aclaró la garganta para llamar a los Hermanos quienes seguían enfrascados en una pelea de miradas poco fraternal. — Uh, ¿Yuuri? ¿Shori?

— ¿Qué? — Ambos respondieron. Ninguno de ellos se movió una sola pulgada. Sopesando la idea de golpear al contrario.

— ¿Jugaremos o no? — Ken preguntó al tiempo que mostraba su mano de cartas y les dedicaba una ligera sonrisa.

Yuuri suspiró y se sentó. — Sí.

— Yuuri es el que ha saltado sobre mí. — Shori tomó asiento. Le dio una última mirada a Wolfram y tomó un trago de su bebida

Las cosas se calmaron durante unas tres rondas más, después de eso Shori reanudo su poco sutil interrogatorio sobre Wolfram. Miró de Yuuri a Wolfram mientras preguntaba. — ¿Dime Wolfram dónde conociste a Yuuri?

Wolfram miró a Yuuri, y de nuevo a Shori. — Lo conocí en su clínica. Cuando le lleve un herido, un perro.

Ken se reacomodo los anteojos que usaba haciendo que estos le ocultaran la mirada tras el brillo de los cristales. — ¿Tú eres quién llevó al perro? — Aun que lo hiso sonar como una pregunta era claramente una afirmación — Escuche del guardabosque que alguien disparó a un perro y Yuuri lo atendió. Me alegra que lo hiciera. Las autoridades tienen que tener eso en cuenta, no podemos tener gente a nuestro alrededor que le dispara a los perros.

Wolfram asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Primero, Shoma Shibuya, y ahora Ken. Al parecer, en la manada de Yuuri las noticias circulaban de forma veloz. — Ese fui yo. — Respondió.

— ¿Ya conociste a Flynn? — Shori preguntó con una sonrisa burlona

- ¿Flynn? — Wolfram arqueó una ceja.

Yuuri se aclaró la garganta y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Shori se le adelanto y antes de que pudiera decir nada . — Es la novia de Yuuri. — Dijo Shori con clara diversión en la voz

— _¿Qué? — _Wolfram trató de no reaccionar, pero no estaba seguro de que tanto lo consiguió, en el momento que escucho aquella declaración sintió un puñetazo en el estómago. El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. ¿Puede una persona perder el conocimiento a causa del dolor? No miró Yuuri. No podía. Sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió a Shori.

— No, no lo ha hecho. Tal vez Yuuri me la presente después, podríamos tener una cita doble en algún momento. — Está bien, fue mezquino, pero no estaba contento con Yuuri en el momento. Él "_Enclenque"_ bien podría haberle dicho a Wolfram sobre su novia.

— No, no podemos, por que Flynn no es mi novia. Solo salimos un par de veces. Eso no constituye una relación.

— Pero igual intimaron, cierto. — Shori sonrió tan grande que sus blancos dientes brillaron, y alternó la mirada entre Yuuri y Wolfram.

— _Oh, Dios_. — Wolfram se sentía mal del estómago.

Lógicamente, él sabía que Yuuri no era virgen. Incluso sabía que había estado con mujeres, pero ¿por qué le dolió tanto oír al respecto? Él no tenía ningún derecho sobre Yuuri... no realmente.

¿Yuuri habria estado saliendo en serio con esta mujer antes de que Wolfram apareciera en la mesa de operaciones?

Yuuri se recostó en la silla y tomó un trago de su bebida, actuando como si la conversación no fuera importante. Aunque Wolfram podía oler el aroma de inquietud emanado de él.

— ¿Ella prácticamente se compromete con todo aquel con el que sale? — Yuuri respondió, y Wolf pudo detectar la irritación en su voz.

Shori se encogió de hombros. — Ok, buen punto. — Recogió sus cartas y fingió atender al juego, pero lo cierto era que los miraba a ellos de nuevo. Sus ojos brillaban, Wolfram podía sentir su mirada sobre él.

El hombre realmente lo tenía en contra de él. Esto no molesto a Wolfram, hasta que Shori y Yuuri comenzaron a recordar algunas anécdotas — (por insistencia de Shori, por supuesto) — dejando en claro que los dos eran hermanos después de todo.

En el momento en que se marcharon, Wolfram se sentía realmente desanimado y para empeorar las cosas, el regreso a casa lo hicieron en completo silencio.

— Esto _no es bueno_. — era el pensamiento que no paraba de repetirse durante todo el trayecto en la mente de Wolfram.

Wolfram era consiente de que Shori lo había molestado a propósito, y maldita sea, lo había hecho muy bien. El hombre había sacado a la luz lo que Wolfram no había parado de repetirse desde el principio. No pertenecía al mundo de Yuuri.

De algún modo, después de la reunión con los padres de Yuuri, el había estado imaginando sobre la idea de que todo sería más relajado después de que Yuuri hubiera superado la cuestión gay. Lo cual era una estupidez por varias razones. Número uno, a él realmente le importaba Yuuri. Yuuri era una buena persona, de ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a ver como la vida del hombre se va a al demonio por su culpa. Número dos, Yuuri sería miserable si sus amigos y familiares lo llegaran a rechazar. A diferencia de Wolfram, el hombre era un ser social, que le gustaba a la gente. Número tres, al infierno, la número tres en realidad no importaba, porque la número uno y dos hicieron a Wolfram cambiar de opinión.

—_Wolf_, lo siento. No sé qué se le metió a Shori esta noche. Por lo general no es tan desagradable...

Wolfram suspiró. Maldita sea, le había pedido a Yuuri que dejara de llamarlo _Wolf_. — No te preocupes, Yuuri.

La camioneta se detuvo junto al coche de Wolfram. — ¿Y si mañana conseguimos algo para comer aquí y vemos el documental que grabaste? — propuso Yuuri.

Wolfram cerró los ojos y presionó su frente contra la ventana de la camioneta. Sería fácil aceptar y no estar en casa mañana, cuando Yuuri llegara hasta aquí, pero él no era un cobarde.

— No. No creo que sea una buena idea. — respondió Wolfram usando un tono tan frio como le era posible.

— Miró de manera muy seria a Yuuri. — Esto no está funcionando, —. Tenemos que seguir adelante.

— ¿Qué? No, _Wolf_. No me alejarás solo porque mi hermano fue una idiota contigo.

¿Por qué esto no podía ser fácil? Wolfram debería haber sabido que quien estuviera destinado a ser su compañero sería igual de obstinado que él. Por otra parte, habría pensado que su compañero sería gay también.

— Yuuri, no voy a discutir contigo sobre esto. No quiero volver a verte. Adiós. — Salió de la camioneta y no regresó. Hizo todo el camino a su apartamento y se apoyó contra la puerta antes de comenzar a cuestionar su decisión.

Esperaba como el infierno estar haciendo lo correcto para que su corazón no doliera. Apenas conocía a Yuuri, pero la idea de no volver a verlo lo destrozaba como un cuchillo.

Wolfram una vez que se encontró dentro de su apartamento, se dejo caer deslizándose por la puerta y abrazó sus rodillas, con la cabeza apoyada en ellas. ¿Por qué todo en su vida tenia que ser complicado? ¿Por qué Yuuri no podía haber sido gay? ¿Por qué tenia que querer a ese hombre en tan poco tiempo? Dios, su pecho dolía... mucho. Su nariz estaba tapada por lo que respiraba dificultosamente y sus estúpidos ojos estaban borrosos. — _Con un demonio. —_ Estaba llorando.

Yuuri se quedó sentado, aturdido, durante unos cinco minutos, antes de que el enfado se hiciera presente. _No _iba a pasar esto cada vez que _Wolf _se molestara por algo. Yuuri salió de su camioneta y subió las escaleras hasta el apartamento de Wolfram. Ni siquiera se molestó llamar. Sabía que _Wolf_ podía oírlo, e incluso olerlo.

— Wolfram, abre la puerta. — La cerradura giró y la puerta se abrió. El ceño fruncido de Wolf apareció por la rendija de la puerta.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? — lo cuestión Wolfram, mientras que Yuuri lo miraba tratando de comprender lo que percibía.

— ¿Los ojos de _Wolf_ estaban rojos? ¿Olía lágrimas? Yuuri lo empujó y entró en el apartamento.

— Sigo aquí porque mi compañero está haciendo una rabieta.

— ¿Qué? —_Wolf_ cerró la puerta, se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en ella. — No estoy haciendo una rabieta. ¡Maldita sea, Yuuri! . Eres un enclenque, es que acaso no lo puedes asimilar con esa cabeza dura... Tú no me quieres.

— ¿Qué? — Yuuri estaba asombrado y sumamente enfado por la declaración que acababa de escuchar.

— Wolfram eres tu quien no tienes ninguna idea de lo que yo quiero. Puedes ser un maldito genio, Dr. Bielefeld, pero no lo sabes todo. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? — Yuuri atrapo la cabeza de Wolf entre sus manos. Fue más brusco de lo que debería ser, pero se consideraba con derecho. Estaba molesto. Inclinó su boca sobre la de _Wolf_. Su lengua se hundió apoderándose de la boca de Wolfram, ahogando sus protestas.

Por favor Wolf, entiéndelo. —

Sorprendentemente, _Wolf _le devolvió el beso. Sujetó los antebrazos de Yuuri e hizo un dulce gemido que fue directamente a la entre pierna de Yuuri. — _Maldición, que dulce sonido. — _Pensó Yuuri

Finalmente Yuuri rompió el beso con la mirada fija en su compañero. Podía ver claramente que Wolfram había estado llorando. Había lágrimas en su rostro. Yuuri relajo su agarre sobre la cabeza de Wolfram. ¿Qué más podía decirle al hombre para llegar hasta él? Finalmente se decidió por la verdad.

— Siempre te he querido. He deseado a un compañero desde que tenía cuatro años. Y siempre has sido tú. Yo no lo sabía al principio, pero lo hago ahora. — Yuuri pasó la mano por ese rostro angelical sintiendo la mejilla de _Wolf_. — Yo soñaba _contigo_. Con _este _rostro. — Se inclinó y besó la mejilla de _Wolf_, donde había acariciado. — Con _estos _impresionantes ojos verdes. _Este _pelo tan rubio. Eras _tú. _¡Dios mío, eres precioso! — Exclamo Yuuri. Había adoración en su voz.

Wolfram gimió de nuevo y deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yuuri.

Yuuri gimió. Demonios, estaba tan duro. Su pene se sentía tenso contra sus pantalones, lo que le molestaba como el infierno. Antes de sellar sus labios, Yuuri mordió el labio inferior de _Wolf_. Esta vez el beso fue sensual, destinado a explorar y saborear, no a castigar. Yuuri trazó cada centímetro de la boca de Wolf antes de buscar la lengua. Aquello era dulce y excitante.

Yuuri olía lágrimas nuevamente y retrocedió, mirando a _Wolf_. Los ojos de _Wolf_ se llenaron de lágrimas. Yuuri parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que todo apareció en blanco y negro, sus ojos habían cambiado.

— Tú no me quieres. — _Wolf_ sacudió la cabeza. — Y yo no te quiero. Vete a casa Yuuri. — _Wolf_ intentaba alejarlo, pero sus palabras sonaban vacías.

Maldita sea, el hombre era terco. Su cuerpo y corazón, decían una cosa mientras su mente otra. — Yuuri pensó en ese momento que Wolfram era demasiado analítico para su propio bien.

Yuuri sonrió. Al darse cuenta de que _Wolf_ era perfecto. Absolutamente perfecto. Terco, hermoso, divertido, inteligente... él era todo lo que siempre había querido Yuuri. — Si no me quieres, ¿por qué estás tan condenadamente duro? — Yuuri sujetó el duro pene a través de los vaqueros de Wolfram, probando su punto. No estaba seguro de quién de los dos gemía más fuerte. Wolfram _estaba _duro y, valla sorpresa, Wolf, no era pequeño allí. Yuuri lo sujeto y comenzó frotar.

Wolf cerró los ojos y se empujó en la caricia. — Debido a tus feromonas, _Enquencle_. Odio tus feromonas.

Yuuri se echó a reír y se apoyó en el joven, apretando su bien formado cuerpo contra la puerta. –— Mis feromonas te odian también. — Respondió Yuuri, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el cuello de _Wolf_, mordisqueando y lamiendo.

Wolf le hacía lo mismo, y ahí estaba ese dulce sonido nuevamente. Yuuri deslizo su mano en el interior de los pantalones de _Wolf_. Se mantuvo hurgando hasta que alcanzo su objetivo. El pene de _Wolf_ se sentía duro como una barra de acero cuando Yuuri lo envolvió con su mano. En ese momento Yuuri le desabrochó los vaqueros y los deslizó hacia abajo de las caderas de _Wolf_.

Wolfram jadeó, retrocedió y parpadeó mirando a Yuuri.

Yuuri retrocedió también, mirando la polla gruesa que acariciaba en su mano. Gimió sin poder evitarlo.

Wolfram era tan grande como él, y Yuuri no era un hombre pequeño según los estándares. No podía decidir si era una cosa buena o no. Sin embargo, era estéticamente agradable. Yuuri nunca había considerado que el pene pudiera resultar agradables a la vista, pero el de _Wolf_ lo era. Largo, grueso, de un atractivo tono rojizo y curvado ligeramente hacia el vientre. El bello en su pubis era del mismo hermoso color rubio que su cabellera

Yuuri envolvió su mano alrededor del atractivo pene, deslizándola hacia arriba y abajo, ligeramente, antes de sujetarlo firmemente. Su propio pene dio un pinchazo dentro de sus ajustados vaqueros.

El pene de _Wolf_ latía envuelto por la mano de Yuuri, comenzando a escurrir pre semen de él. Para Yuuri saber qué _Wolf_ estaba duro por él era un poderoso afrodisíaco. Demonios, Wolfram había dado un giro inesperado a su vida. Todo en el hombre atraía a Yuuri. Wolfram lo hacia querer cosas que nunca había admitido, ni siquiera para sí mismo.

_Wolf_ se retorcía en los brazos de Yuuri, sus los ojos muy abiertos, lo blanco engullido por el verde, era asombroso como aun en su forma de lobo conservaba ese hermoso color esmeralda.

—¿Yuuri? — _Wolf_ le llamo con voz temblorosa

Yuuri continuaba acariciándolo. Lento y suave al principio, luego más rápido cuando las caderas de _Wolf_ se inclinaron hacia delante, frotando su mano. Yuuri capturó la boca de Wolfram, la lengua empujando profundo, sumergiéndola dentro y fuera al mismo ritmo de su mano. Sus dientes picaron sus encías cuando sus caninos se alargaron.

Yuuri Necesitaba un alivio, pero no iba a dejar ir a _Wolf_ para conseguirlo.

Tenía a Wolfram justo donde y como lo quería, retorciéndose, jadeando y gimiendo dentro de sus brazos. Sin lugar a dudas esa era la cosa más atractiva que Yuuri había presenciado jamás. No podía recordar estar tan caliente por nadie más... nunca. Nunca había perdido el control de su estado de lobo con nadie más que Wolf. Ninguna mujer había hecho que sus dientes y ojos cambiaran. Se apretó contra Wolfram, frotando su pene contra la cadera de Wolfram, mientras seguía bombeando el pene de _Wolf_.

_Wolf_ estaba por terminar. Sus movimientos eran erráticos, su corazón se había acelerado y sus gemidos subieron de tono. Por último, _Wolf_ se retiró. Sus ojos miraban a los de Yuuri. Su espalda se arqueó contra la puerta y un gemido gutural surgió de su pecho cuando terminó.

El intenso olor de semen llenó el aire cuando _Wolf_ terminó por correrse en la mano de Yuuri. _Wolf_ se deslizó por la puerta, quedando sentado, y jadeando.

Yuuri mordió su labio inferior, podía sentir como sus testículos estaban increíblemente apretados ante la vista de _Wolf_ tendido a sus pies, con los jeans abiertos, el pene fuera, y las gotas de esperma que todavía se aferraban a él... a los vaqueros y la parte inferior de la camisa también.— _Demonios el hombre era demasiado sexi—. _Yuuri apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta. Estaba demasiado cerca y no quería conducir a casa con los pantalones pegajosos. Respiró profundó y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la fría puerta debajo de su cabeza.

Yuuri no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, pero un rumor sonaba por debajo de él y luego los dedos de _Wolf_ comenzaron a abrir la bragueta de sus pantalones. — _Wolf_, ¿qué… —

Wolfram tiró de los pantalones y bóxers de Yuuri hasta sus rodillas en un solo movimiento. Inmediatamente su pene estaba envuelta en el calor húmedo de los labios de _Wolf_. — Oh, demonios

_Wolf _lo sujeto por las caderas, instándolo a moverse. Wolfram deslizó la mitad del miembro de Yuuri en su boca y retrocedió tomando más del pene en el siguiente movimiento. Para Yuuri eso se sentía condenadamente bien. Y estaba muy seguro que de seguir así, esta seria la más corta mamada de la historia.

Yuuri miró hacia abajo sólo para encontrar ese rostro angelical que apareció ante él, con las mejillas suaves de _Wolf_ ligeramente abultadas por estar chupando. Aquellos grandes ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas sostuvieron su mirada. Entonces, _Wolf_ hizo lo más sorprendente, tomó cada centímetro del pene de Yuuri en su boca y tragó. La visión de la nariz de _Wolf_ enterrada en los rizos oscuros de su pubis fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Yuuri estaba perdido. Sintió claramente el momento en que su saco se apretó contra su cuerpo, su pene se sacudió dentro de la boca de Wolfram y se vino. — ¡Wooooolf!

_Wolf_ tragó hasta la última gota. No soltó el miembro de Yuuri hasta que estuvo completamente limpio. Yuuri decidió en ese momento que el hombre era un Dios. Se deslizó hasta el suelo y terminó tumbado junto a _Wolf_. Lo sujetó de los brazos tirando de él, sosteniéndolo con fuerza, y besó la parte de atrás de su cuello.

— ¿Supongo que esto significa que no te irás? —_Wolf_ se acurrucó junto aYuuri.

— No. Y es mejor que te acostumbres a mí presencia en tu vida. Estoy aquí para quedarme. — respondió Yuuri

— No va a ser fácil Yuuri. Probablemente terminaras odiándome.

— Nada de lo que vale la pena es fácil. — Yuuri besó la nuca de su compañero de nuevo y lo apretó a un más. — Nunca podría odiarte, Wolf. Mis feromonas, por otra parte, no pueden resistirse a tu trasero.

* * *

MIL PERDONES POR LA DEMORA EN LA ACTUALIZACION PERO ESTA SEMANA REALMENTE FUE MUY PESADA PARA MI. PROMETO COMPENSARLES Y SUBIR LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALISACION EL PROXIMO JUEVES.

Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIO?, YA SABEN ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON TODAS SUS CRITICAS, QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS, ETC.

HASTA LA PROXIMA CIAO.


	7. Chapter 6

LES PRESENTO ESTE MI PRIMER PROYECTO, ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION YURAM DE EL 2º LIBRO _**SIN RESERVAS **_DE LA SAGA **_WITH OR WITHOUT_** DE LA ESCRITORA _**J. L. LANGLEY.**_

PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO CONOCEN LA HISTORIA ESTOY SEGURA LES ENCANTARA, Y AQUELLAS QUE YA HAN LEIDO EL LIBRO (COF*LA SAGA COMPLETA*COF), ESPERO Y SE DIVIERTAN CON ESTA VERCION

AGRADESCO ESPECIALMENTE A _**TLACUILO 1 **_e _**Izumi Masen v.B**;_POR TODO EL APOYO Y AUXILIO BRINDADO, (CON ESTO YA HAN CUBIERTO SU CUOTA ANUAL DE BUENAS ACCIONES.)

LAS ACTUALIZACIONES LAS REALIZARE CADA SEMANA, O ANTES SEGUN EL TIEMPO DISPONIBLE

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA RECOMENDADA PARA MAYORES DE 16, UNA VEZ ACLARADO CONTINUEMOS

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **La Historia no es mía, es una libre adaptación del 2º Libro SIN RESERVAS de la Saga WITH OR WITHOUT, de J. L. LANGLEY. Asi como tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de KYO KARA MAHO sino que son creacion Y propiedad de TOMO TAKABAYASHI.

* * *

**_Capítulo 6_**

Tras un largo tiempo tratando de leer, Wolfram finalmente cedió al insistente tirón en la pierna de su pantalón y cerró su libro. De todos modos Yuuri llegaria pronto. Wolfram se apartó de la mesa para echar un vistazo por debajo de esta hacia su más reciente regalo. Le sonrió a los grandes ojos dorados que lo observaban. Yuuri le había traído como obsequio el día anterior un pequeño cachorro Golden Retriever cuando lo visito después del trabajo.

Después de su episodio — como Yuuri lo llamó — Yuuri comenzó a darle obsequios. Wolfram le había dicho que se detuviera, pero como de costumbre Yuuri no escuchó. El primer día trajo un libro sobre la historia y cultura de los Samurai. Al día siguiente fue un libro sobre la historia y cultura de las Geishas. Y anoche Yuuri realmente lo había sorprendido cuando le dio un cachorro.

Wolfram, a su vez se había aficionado por hacer cosas para Yuuri. Wolfram le había comprado el nuevo libro de misterio de una serie que a Yuuri le gustaba y una bata de laboratorio nueva, estos serian los regalos mas apropiados — según su criterio — para su compañero. Porque Yuuri era suyo, bueno… por el momento sólo Dios y ellos dos sabían qué lo era.

La noche del — episodio — ,Wolfram había aceptado a regañadientes olvidar la posibilidad de que su relación no funcionaba. A su vez, Yuuri, había declarado el hecho de que eran una pareja. Así que ahora Yuuri lo volvió a cortejar — lo que era una tontería teniendo en cuenta que el mismo Yuuri había dicho que esto no era una relación de prueba, afirmando que esta era una relacion real — y Wolfram a su vez cortejaba a Yuuri.

Yuuri pensó que eso les ayudaría a conocerse mejor y calmaría un poco los nervios de Wolfram.

Era casi como el verdadero comienzo de una relación, como una cita real, sólo ellos lo sabían, o eso es lo que Wolfram esperaba de cualquier manera.

Wolfram todavía tenía sus dudas, pero estaba tratando con ellas. Él amaba verdaderamente estar alrededor de Yuuri y él hombre realmente le gustaba. Ok, quizás algo más que gustar. Cosa que le molestaba, porque Yuuri podría fácilmente convertirse en todo para él. — _¡Demonios!_ — a quien trataba de engañar, ya estaba a mitad de ese camino, pero Wolfram trataba de no pensar en ello. Estaba siguiendo el ejemplo de Yuuri al ir con él. Wolfram no dudaba de la sinceridad de Yuuri, tanto como de los factores externos. Una de las cosas que había aprendido en ese corto tiempo sobre Yuuri, es que era honesto hasta la exageración, incluso cuando se trataba de decirle que sus zapatos eran feos, — lo que hizo el otro día — si el hombre decía que se mantendría su alrededor, Wolfram estaba seguro que realmente lo haria.

Wolfram pudo sentir como el cachorro le dio otro tirón al momento que llamaron a la puerta. — Esta abierto, Yuuri. Pasa.

La puerta se abrió y la oscura cabellera de Yuuri asomó por ella, Yuuri se detuvo mirando a su alrededor. Wolfram supuso que tratando de encontrar al cachorro.

— Está por aquí. — Wolfram señaló al cachorro que tiraba de sus jeans.

Yuuri sonrió y cruzo la puerta. — Hola, _Wolf_.

En cuanto escucho la voz de Yuuri el cachorro soltó los pantalones de Wolfram y corrió hacia Yuuri, agarrando inmediatamente la pierna de su pantalón, colgándose de esta, ala vez que gruñia y sacudia la cabeza como un demonio.

Yuuri se echó a reír y se dirigió, a Wolfram — con gran dificultad, debido al cachorro, que seguía colgado y gruñendo en su pantalon —. ¿Ya tiene nombre? — Pregunto Yuuri y enseguida le dio a Wolfram un rápido beso en los labios.

Wolfram sonrió y le devolvió el beso. Todavía le sorprendía lo cómodo que Yuuri se sentía con él. La mayoría de los hombres tendrían una crisis de identidad importante en la misma situación, pero no Yuuri. El hombre parecía tan cómodo en su propia piel que era casi repugnante. — Liesel. — Respondio _Wolf_

Yuuri parpadeó. Y lo miro con una mezcla de confucion y sorpresa en el rostro — ¿Liesel?, ¿como el de las películas?

- Nop. Ese era Lassie.— le aclaro Wolfram — Mi perro se llama Liesel que significa Digno y Elegante

Yuuri se echó a reír y miró hacia abajo a Liesel, sacudiendo la pierna un poco, jugando a tira y afloja. — ¿estas seguro de que el nombre le queda perfecto?. Yo diría que algo como Pochi le va mejor.

— Wolf lo miro clarmente en des acuerdo. — De ninguna manera. Yo nunca le pondria un nombre como Pochi a mi perro. Mi perro se llamara Liesel. — Declaro Wolfram con firmeza dando por cerrado el tema.

— Yuuri sacó una silla y se sentó. — ¿Lo mantuviste vigilado toda la noche?, aun es muy pequeño y olvide decirte que no ha sido entrenado.

— Lo Habría hecho, pero es inteligentes y se fue a la cama junto conmigo. — declaro _Wolf_ evidente mente orgulloso de su perro.

— Es muy valiente. ¿No se orinó en la cama? — Pregunto Yuuri francamente imprecionado

— No, tuvimos una larga y agradable charla sobre lo que les sucede a los cachorros que se hacen dentro de la casa. — Explico Wolfram

Yuuri sonrió y agachó la cabeza bajo la mesa. Los gruñidos del cachorro se habían detenido. — ¿Qué es ese olor…? ¿Estás seguro de que hablaste en japonés con el? Porque acaba de hacerse en la casa.

— Oh, maldición. — Había estado sacando al patio a Liesel cada hora. Wolfram miró el reloj percatándose de su descuido, había estado envuelto en la lectura de uno de los libros que Yuuri le había dado y se había olvidado de sacar al cachorro al exterior. Agarró a el cachorro por el cuello, le mostró el charco y le aplastó el trasero en él Wolfram miró a Liesel y lo reprendio. — Perro malo. —en seguida lo llevó afuera. Liesel había hecho todas sus nececidades dentro, porque una vez que Wolfram lo dejó fuera el cachorro se abalanzó sobre un saltamontes de forma juguetona.

—Al verlo Wolfram solamente sacudió la cabeza. Pocos minutos despues olió a Yuuri, antes de oír cerrarse la puerta de la casa. Dos manos se posaron en sus hombros y comenzaron a masajear. — Limpié el charco — Escucho decir a Yuuri.

— Gracias. — Respodio Wolfram mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones de Yuuri

— De nada. Tenemos que ir con Bob, el líder de mi manada, en aproximadamente una hora. — Yuuri se inclinó y deposito un besó en su nuca, antes de enderezarse.

Eso estuvo bien. Wolfram se estremeció ante la sensación. Y vaya si su pene no se había estremecido. Tuvo el impulso de tomarlo y aliviarse. Lo intento moviendose un poco, de lado a lado. No sirvió de nada.

Al verlo Yuuri rió. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Pregunto entre intrigado y divertido

Wolfram lo miro de reojo algo molesto y Yuuri al ver esa mirada deposito un beso en el cuello de Wolfram tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

— Basta ya. — dijo Wolfram algo molesto y desesperado.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto Yuuri claramente confundido por la actitud de su compañero

— Las palabras de Yuuri golpearon a través de la piel desnuda sobre el cuello de la camisa de Wolfram. — _Eso no era justo_. — Wolfram se estremeció de nuevo. — Porque me estás provocando una erección.

Yuuri apretó los hombros de _Wolf _con sus pulgares mientras seguía con el masaje. — ¿Y eso es malo? — Pregunto en un tono tan inocente.

— _Oh, realmente, no es justo_.— Pensaba Wolfram mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia adelante, relajada con el masaje

— Lo es cuando tenemos una cita a la que acudir.— Respondió Wolfram casi en un susurro

— No te he tocado desde la otra noche. — dijo Yuuri. Acaso… ¿eso fue un puchero? El pene de Wolfram se contrajo. Con un demonio. Yuuri era otra cosa. El hombre parecía decepcionado. Wolfram sonrió recordando — _la otra noche_ — ¿Desde el episodio?.

— Exactamente. Y deja de reír por mi terminología. — Los dedos de Yuuri se hundieron más en él, amonestándolo

— No lo hago. — _Wolf_ Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y luego levantó la mirada para comprobar a Liesel.

— Sí, lo haces. Puedo escucharlo en tu voz. — Yuuri lo amonesto y acto seguido besó el cuello de Wolf.

—Recuerdas que yo lo había llamado un berrinche, pero te opusiste a eso.

Wolfram resopló. — Yo no estaba haciendo un berrinche.

— Lo que tú digas, _Wolf_. — convino Yuuri.

Wlofram se volvió hacia Yuuri, riendo. — Eso es cierto, y mas vale que no lo olvides. Lo que yo digo se hace, y nos llevaremos muy bien.

Yuuri sonrió con sus ojos brillantes. Retiró algunos rizos que cubrían parte del rostro de Wolf, antes de deslizar las manos en las caderas de Wolfram. – Te ves sexy cuando ries.

— Wolfram no pudo evitar el sonrojarse ante las palabras de Yuuri. — Me veo como un tonto.

— No, te ves sexi. — Yuuri corrió el dorso de los dedos por la mejilla de Wolfram.

— Wolfram inclinó la cabeza ante la caricia permitiéndole a Yuuri acariciar su cuello, la miranda de Yuuri nunca se alejo de los labios de Wolfram.

— _Oh, por dios_. — El olor de la excitación emanaba fuerte de Yuuri.

Wolfram sabía que si miraba hacia abajo, Yuuri estaría tan duro como él. Ese hombre hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas. Le encantaba la forma en la que Yuuri siempre lo tocaba.

— Yuuri inclino la cabeza hacia él, acercándose lentamente, sus ojos negros aun concentrados en los labios.

Wolfram se acerco un poco tambien, en espera de los sensuales labios.

Y en ese momento una bocina sonó sacándolo de su aturdimiento. Estaban en el exterior de la casa de Wolfram. — _Demonios_ —. Penzo Wolfram. Este hombre le hizo perder la cabeza. A Yuuri podría no importarle lo que la gente pensaba de él, pero a Wolfram sí que le importaba. Wolfram no quería que Yuuri terminara siendo rechazado. Dio un paso atrás.

Yuuri parpadeó y lo miró. — Pasa el fin de semana en mi casa. — Le pidió de pronto

— _Whoa —_. Tenía que rechazarlo, sabía que debería, pero no quería. Wolfram se mordió el labio inferior.

— Lo deseas. Lo veo en tus ojos. Demonios, _Wolf_ estas tan excitado como yo, puedo verlo, olerlo. Sólo acepta. — Yuuri pasó el pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Wolfram, liberándolo de sus dientes.

— Yuuri juraba que sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Aun asi _Wolf_ no podia evitar tener dudas. — Yo quiero. Pero...

— ¿Pero qué?. _Wolf_. Aún no estas seguro sobre la cosa acerca de que yo sea, ó no sea gay, ¿cierto?. — Lo confronto Yuuri.

— Eso era cierto. Wolfram temía condenar a Yuuri al aislamiento por amarlo. Bueno, en el fondo de su mente existía el temor de que Yuuri se despertará un día y decidiera que no quería saber nunca más de él.

Wolfram sabia en su corazón que Yuuri nunca le haria algo asi. El no era como el idiota, de su ex- novio. Pero el recuerdo de lo que había tenido que soportar de ese idiota aun lo lastimaba. Por lo tanto el le debía a Yuuri al menos la explicación del porque tenia tantas dudas respecto a su relación.

— Yuuri. — Lo llamo _Wolf_.

— Nececito contarte el porque aun tengo dudas. Veras Yo Salí con este tipo en la universidad. Era hetero, o al menos el decía que lo era. Dijo que su atracción sólo era por mí, o algo así. — Wolfram se encogió de hombros. — Realmente no lo sé. También era un lobo. Aunque yo no sentía nada, traté de convencerme de que era mi compañero y por eso estaba tan atraído por mí. Después de conocerte a ti, sé que fue una idea estúpida. Cuando sus amigos se enteraron que estaba saliendo conmigo trató de negar que yo fuera su novio. Más tarde me enteré que nunca había terminado con su novia. Yo era una especie de experimento o algún tipo de exploración sexual para él. Me cansé de él.

Yuuri lo besó allí en público, delante de su apartamento en el que cualquiera los podía ver. Fue un beso suave, tierno.

Wolfram suspiro en la boca abierta de Yuuri. Él debía retirarse... por el bien de Yuuri, pero era demasiado agradable. Su pene palpitaba, cada vez más incómodo. Rápidamente decidió retroceder por su propio bien.

Yuuri se lo permitió. — Yo no soy así, _Wolf_. Lamento que te lastimaran, pero estaré aquí por un largo tiempo. Estás atado a mí. Esto no es una especie de crisis de identidad sexual para mí. Tú eres mi compañero. Mío. Tú me perteneces. Y, francamente, incluso si no lo dices, creo que me quieres.

— _Whoa —. _Wolfram sintió como la tierra se movió bajo de él. Se quedó sin palabras, pero era un silencio agradable. Sabía que Yuuri decía la verdad. Aún era difícil de creer, pero él lo creía. Wolfram hizo una mueca.

Yuuri le devolvió la sonrisa. — ¿Eso significa que pasarás el fin de semana conmigo?

Él asintió con la cabeza. — Sí, lo haré. Déjame ir por algo de ropa y las cosas de Liesiel y el alimento para perros. Iremos a conocer al líder de tu manada, y seré todo tuyo hasta la noche del domingo.

— Me gusta cómo suena eso. Pero no necesitas llevar nada para Liesel. Le compré cosas para él en mi casa también.

— Oh, chico. Eso olía a compromiso.

Wolfram se lanzó sobre Yuuri, obligando al hombre a atraparlo. Besó a Yuuri sin aliento. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Yuuri lo sostuvo en el aire hasta que Yuuri lo puso sobre el piso.

Yuuri se echó a reír y miró a sus pies.

Wolfram escuchó un gruñido y vio el balanceo leve de Yuuri y miró hacia abajo. Liesel estaba colgado de los pantalones de Yuuri nuevamente, gruñendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. La cola del cachorro se movía de un lado a otro.

Mas tarde cuando llegaron a la casa de Bob, el lugar estaba rodeado de coches. Parecía una reunión de la manada. Eso fue extraño. Yuuri se rebanó los sesos tratando de recordar una razón para que toda la manada estuviera aquí, pero no recordaba ninguna.

— ¿Hey, no es ese tu papá? — _Wolf _le señalo mientras saludaba a alguien.

Efectivamente, era su padre, de pie en el patio, acompañado de un par de miembros de la manada. Su padre los saludo. Yuuri le devolvió el saludo y estacionó su camioneta a varios metros de la casa del líder de la manada.

— Uh, ¿Yuuri? —. Se escucho la voz de _Wolf_

— ¿Huh?

—¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí? — Pregunto Wolfram. Estaba basatante confundido

— No tengo ni idea.— Fue la simple respuesta de Yuuri. — Pensé que sólo seriamos nosotros y Bob. Normalmente así es como funcionan las cosas. Cumples las órdenes del Alpha, corres con la manada por un par de lunas llenas y luego se decide si formas parte o no de la manada.

— Sí, así es como funciona en mi manada también. — Wolfram estuvo de acuerdo.

— Bueno, sea lo que sea, no es malo. Mi padre nos hubiera advertido. ¿Estás listo?

Wolf asintió con la cabeza y tomó a Liesel en sus brazos. — Sí, vamos.

Se bajaron de la camioneta y el padre de Yuuri se reunió con ellos. — Hey, chicos. — Dijo a modo de saludo.— ¿Qué tienes ahí,Wolfram?

Wolf sonrió y mostró al cachorro. — Se llama Liesel.

Shoma rascó la cabeza del cachorro. — ¡Eh, amigo!

— Puedo ver de dónde sacó Yuuri su amor por los animales. — _Wolf_ le guiñó un ojo a Yuuri.

— ¡Oh hombre! — _Wolf_ estaba coqueteando con él.

Yuuri sonrió, e ignoró el aleteo en su estómago y golpeó a su padre en el hombro. — ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todo el mundo esta aquí?

Shoma levantó la vista sin dejar de acariciar a Liesel. — Bueno, para dar la bienvenida a Wolfram a la manada, por supuesto.

— _¿Qué? _— Pero, papá, Wolfram ni siquiera ha conocido a Bob. — Yuuri miró a _Wolf._

_Wolf_ se encogió de hombros y pareció tan sorprendido como Yuuri.

Shoma tomó a Liesel de los brazos de Wolf y sonrió. — Bob los está esperando a ambos en la cocina. Cuidaré de Liesel. Iré nuevamente por una hamburguesa. Los veré a ambos cuando hayan terminado. — Dio media vuelta y se marchó. Inmediatamente varios pequeños que habían acompañado a sus padres a la reunión, se lanzaron sobre él para acariciar al Golden Retriever.

Bueno, algo extraño estaba pasando. ¿Por qué Bob admitiría a Wolfram en la manada sin conocerlo primero? Yuuri sabía que su padre era el beta de la manada, pero Bob nunca había permitido que alguien se les uniera sin conocerlo primero. Yuuri frunció el ceño. A menos que... ¿Sabían que Wolfram era su pareja?

— Te ves como si algo te molestara. ¿Qué pasa? — _Wolf_ lo tocó en el brazo.

Yuuri lo miró y negó con la cabeza. — Nada. Vamos, vamos a ver a Bob y luego podemos comer. Huele a que están asando algo realmente bueno.

_Wolf_ arqueó una ceja, pero no preguntó más.

Encontraron a Bob y a la madre de Yuuri en la cocina, recogiendo los condimentos, utensilios de plástico y platos de papel. Bob fue ante ellos tan pronto como entraron, sus ojos marrones se arrugaban en las esquinas mientras sonreía. — Yuuri.

— Bob.

Los ojos del Alpha de la manda se abrieron cuando miraron a Wolfram.

Wolfram inmediatamente volvió la cabeza, mostrando su garganta en una muestra de respeto. Bob frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, un mechón de su pelo corto cayó sobre sus ojos. — ¿Por qué no eres el líder de tu propia manada? —. Bob pregunto de forma directa.

_Wolf_ levantó la cabeza y sostuvo la mirada de Bob. — No tengo ningún deseo hacerlo. En realidad soy el próximo en línea para el dirigir a mi manada de nacimiento, pero no tengo ninguna intención de tomar el trabajo.

— _¿Dirigir? —_Yuuri frunció el ceño. ¿De qué se había perdido?

Bob asintió con la cabeza y extendió la mano a _Wolf._ — Bob Alpha de la Manada.

_Wolf_ lo saludó con un apretón de manos. — Wolfram von Bielefeld. Mucho gusto, señor.

— Es un gusto también conocerte Wolfram. Shoma no ha dicho más que cosas agradables sobre ti. Él dijo que eras poderoso, pero... — Dio un silbido. — ¿Realmente no deseas dirigir a tu propia manada? No creo jamás haber conocido a un lobo que tiene tres formas de cambiar que no quiera dirigir a una manada.

— _¿Tres formas? ¿Pequeño tenía tres formas?— _Yuuri miró a Wolf como nunca lo había visto antes. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Es extremadamente raro encontrar a un lobo que tenga tres formas. Todos los lobos pueden pasar de humano a lobo, pero algunas raras veces también pueden cambiar a mitad lobo, mitad hombre.

Bob se rió. — Pareces sorprendido, Yuuri. ¿No lo sabías? ¿No puedes sentir la energía emanando de él?

Yuuri, negó con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de controlar su ereccion cuando Wolfram estaba a su alrededor. La única energía que sentía era debido al vínculo de su compañero.

— Ah, interesante. Tus sentidos se confunden, debido a lo que él es para ti.

Yuuri lo miró sorprendido. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo sabía Bob que Wolfram era su pareja? Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Bob le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Pequeño y sonrió.

— Tengo que admitir que estoy un poco receloso de tu poder, pero eso ya lo sabes, puedes sentirlo, ¿cierto?

Wolfram asintió. – Sí, señor. Estoy acostumbrado a ello.

Bob sonrió, las arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos cada vez más pronunciadas. — Apuesto a que lo haces. Debido a Yuuri, haré algo inusual. — Extendió su mano hacia Wolfram de nuevo. — Bienvenido a la manada, Wofram.

Wolfram estrechó la mano de John de nuevo. — Gracias.

- Ven, te presentaré a mi esposa, y luego podrás salir a conocer a la manada. De esa manera, todos podremos comer. Ya que el clima está agradable afuera, decidimos colocar mesas en la parte de atrás. Pensé que este puede ser el último buen día de otoño para pasar. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Yuuri?

- Sí, señor. Es bonito.

Bob llevó a Wolfram junto a su esposa Mary, mientras que Yuuri se quedó allí, profundamente sorprendido. ¿Cómo es que Bob sabía acerca de ellos? ¿Su padre de alguna manera lo había adivinado? ¿Y cómo diablos no había notado lo poderoso que era _Wolf_? Yuuri nunca antes había conocido un lobo con las tres formas, pero estaba seguro de que lo reconocería si lo hiciera. Podría decir cuando un lobo era un alfa o no, y no se había dado cuenta de que Wolf era dominante. Estaba claro que no era un lobo omega, pero Yuuri no había pensado que Wolfram era un Alpha, más poderoso que él y su padre.

— ¿Yuuri? ¿Te importaría ayudarme a llevar a estas cosas?

Yuuri miró a Mary y parpadeó. ¿Cuando habían salido de la habitación Wolfram y Bob?

— Claro, Mary. — Yuuri tomo el trozo de hielo que Mary le indicó y abrió la puerta, permitiéndole pasar con los platos y una cesta de picnic llena de condimentos.

— Me gusta tu amigo, Yuuri. Él es muy amable. Aunque se ve muy joven. Sin duda un muchacho apuesto.

Yuuri sonrió. Sí, Wolf era apuesto. El hombre más apuesto que había visto, con la tez muy pálida, lisa y los grandes ojos verdes... Maldición, su entrepierna se estremeció. — Sí, lo es. — No estaba seguro de a que pregunta había respondido, pero Mary no preguntó más, y él no se molestó en aclarar.

Después de ayudar a Mary, Yuuri fue bombardeado por preguntas sobre Wolfram por los miembros de la manada. Todo el mundo quería saber de dónde era y por qué no era un líder de manada. Y la pregunta más frecuente fue acerca de su edad. Yuuri decidió no decirle a _Wolf_ sobre eso, sabiendo que no sería divertido.

— Yuuri.— Escucho que alguien le llamaba.

Yuuri se volvió para encontrar a su padre, Bob y Alford Markina detrás de él. — ¿Sí?

Bob le hizo una seña. — Yuuri. Hablé con Wolfram sobre los disparos de la otra noche y parece estar de acuerdo con Alford en que fueron cazadores furtivos. ¿Qué opinas tú?

— Bueno, no hemos tenido cazadores furtivos en tierras de la manada en años, pero no veo ninguna evidencia que indique que no son cazadores furtivos.

Su padre asintió. — Eso es lo que he dicho.

Bob bajó la cabeza. — Dado que Wolfram es nuevo aquí y nadie tiene una razón para querer matarlo, creo también que es la conclusión más lógica. Sin embargo, Tenemos que estar alertas por si acaso. Yuuri, nos informarás si encuentras algún otro animal con heridas de bala.

— Sí, señor. Lo haré. — Y, Alford, ¿nos mantendrás informados sobre lo que pueda ocurrir?

— Seguro.

— Bien, bien. En ese caso iré a buscar a mi compañera. — Bob saludó y se fue, dejándolo con su padre y Alford.

Alford sonrió. — Parece que nuestro pequeño lobo blanco es un adulto después de todo. Un profesor universitario, ¿eh? Un tipo agradable. Cuando Bob nos presentó, me disculpe con él.

Yuuri sonrió. Sí, su compañero era un tipo agradable cuando lo conocías. Que otros también podían ver eso hacía sentir bien a Yuuri. — Sí, él enseña Civilizaciones Antiguas. Tenga cuidado. Tiene bastante interés en la historia y tradiciones de nuestro pais . Es implacable con sus preguntas.

Alford se rió. — Lo sé. Bob le dijo que mi familia dirigia el templo cuando nos presentó. Afortunadamente Ken Murata vino a mi rescate. Dijo que se reunieron la otra noche. El estomago de Alford gruñó haciéndole reír. — Creo que es mi señal. Voy a ir a buscar algo de comer hablaremos más tarde.

— Hasta luego, Al.

— Yuuri. — Su padre lo llamó.

Yuuri se agitó.

Su padre sonrió. — Wolfram parece encajar muy bien. Bob y yo le presentamos a todo el mundo.

Yuuri asintió. —¿Dónde está?

— La última vez que lo vi, estaba comiendo y hablando con Ken.

— Papá, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Bob permitió que Wolfram se uniera a la manada tan rápidamente? No me estoy quejando, pero… —

— Shoma. – Un par de amigos de su padre se acercaron y comenzaron a hablar con él. La presencia de Yuuri pronto fue olvidada.

Yuuri suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Oh, bueno, lo descubriría más tarde. No era como que no sabía por dónde llegar a su padre. Se fue en busca de alimentos y de Wolf. Des pues de un rato de ir caminando alrededor, comiendo y bebiendo una Coca-Cola, se encontró con su compañero desaparecido. Escuchó a Liesel antes de ver a _Wolf_.

Wolf rodó en el césped jugando con Liesel y cuatro niños pequeños. Fue la cosa más linda. Los niños, _Wolf_ y el cachorro eran una multitud, riendo y haciéndose cosquillas entre sí.

Dios, el hombre era dulce. Se preguntó si Wolf tenía idea de lo atractivo que era cuando reía. Yuuri tenía ganas de ir a unirse a la diversión, pero imaginó que la gente podría no apreciar verlo rodando por el suelo besando a _Wolf_ con niños presentes.

Sabía que Wolf no se sentía cómodo entre la gente de su edad. Debería haber sabido que Wolf se llevaria bien con los niños.

Liesel vio a Yuuri primero. El cachorro brincó y mordió los pantalones de Yuuri, gruñendo y tirando.

Yuuri rió, se agachó y acarició al cachorro.

Sonriendo, Wolf miró a Yuuri con los ojos brillantes. — Hey. — Se empujó a sí mismo y fue corriendo hacia Yuuri, dejando a los niños jugando juntos detrás de él. — Ellos me rescataron.

— ¿Te Rescataron? — Pregunto Yuuri más que confundido

Wolf se inclinó y le susurró: — Asi es, mira a tu izquierda.

Yuuri miró y vio a tres de las hijas adolescentes de algunos miembros de la manada, riendo y mirando a Wolfram.

Yuuri echó atrás la cabeza y se rió. Al parecer, Wolfram tampoco se sentía cómodo alrededor de las mujeres.

* * *

OK LIGERAMENTE RETRASADA LA ACTUALIZACION PERO YA SABEN COMO ES ESTO; UNO PROPONE, DIOS DISPONE, LLEGAN LAS VISITAS NO PREVISTAS Y TODO LO DESCOMPONEN.

POR CIERTO LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA Y ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO; YA QUE QUE PARA ELLO REQUIERO DE SU PARTICIPACION, PARA ELEGIR AL QUE SERA EL TAN ODIADO EX NOVIO DE NUESTRO QUERIDO WOLF.

YA HE ESTADO PENSANDO EN ALGUNOS POSIBLES, PERO ME GUSTARIA QUE MEDIERAN MAS OPCIONES ASI QUE MANDENME VIA PM SUS PROPUESTAS Y LAS REVISARE PARA VER CUAL SE AJUSTA MAS AL PERSONAJE. AUN FALTA BASTANTE PARA QUE APARESCA EN LA HISTORIA ASI QUE ESPERO SUS PROPUESTAS

HASTA LA PROXIMA. CIAO


	8. Chapter 7

LES PRESENTO ESTE MI PRIMER PROYECTO, ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION YURAM DE EL 2º LIBRO _**SIN RESERVAS **_DE LA SAGA **_WITH OR WITHOUT_** DE LA ESCRITORA _**J. L. LANGLEY.**_

PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO CONOCEN LA HISTORIA ESTOY SEGURA LES ENCANTARA, Y AQUELLAS QUE YA HAN LEIDO EL LIBRO (COF*LA SAGA COMPLETA*COF), ESPERO Y SE DIVIERTAN CON ESTA VERCION

AGRADESCO ESPECIALMENTE A _**TLACUILO 1 **_e _**Izumi Masen v.B**; _POR TODO EL APOYO Y AUXILIO BRINDADO, (CON ESTO YA HAN CUBIERTO SU CUOTA ANUAL DE BUENAS ACCIONES.)

LAS ACTUALIZACIONES LAS REALIZARE CADA SEMANA, O ANTES SEGUN EL TIEMPO DISPONIBLE

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA RECOMENDADA PARA MAYORES DE 16, UNA VEZ ACLARADO CONTINUEMOS

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **La Historia no es mía, es una libre adaptación del 2º Libro SIN RESERVAS de la Saga WITH OR WITHOUT, de J. L. LANGLEY. Asi como tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de KYO KARA MAHO sino que son creacion Y propiedad de TOMO TAKABAYASHI.

* * *

**_PERDONES POR AUSENTARME POR TANTO TIEMPO, PERO MI VIDA FAMILIAR SUFRIO UNA PEQUEÑA CRISIS Y DE FORMA INDIRECTA ME VI AFECTADA, POR CONSECUENCIA TUBE QUE POSPONER ESTA ACTUALIZACION; ESPERO YA NO SUFRIR MAS CONTRATIEMPOS, SIN MAS DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 7_**

Esa noche, mientras se encontraba preparándose para tomar un bien merecido baño. Wólfram hizo un recuento mental de todo lo acontecido ese día. Y llego a la conclusión de que después de todo, al final resulto ser una noche extraña. Sí. Pero agradable.

Wólfram ajustó la temperatura del agua en la ducha y comenzó a desvestirse. Olía como un perro justo después de revolcarse en el pasto. Había olvidado lo divertido que era jugar con los pequeños. En su manada siempre se había llevado mejor con los cachorros que con los adultos. Ahora, él era un miembro de la manada de Yuuri. A diferencia de su manada de nacimiento, todo el mundo había sido amistoso. Eso le hacia sentir que realmente seria bienvenido. La gran pregunta era ¿si se sentiría de esa manera después de que su nueva manada se enterara de su orientación sexual? Curiosamente, a juzgar por como se habían dado las cosas esta noche, pensó que tal vez sí.

Sospechaba que Bob sabía que él era el compañero de Yuuri. El hombre nunca llegó a decir nada, pero hizo alusión a ello. Wólfram se había mantenido tranquilo, no iba a soltar la sopa. Correspondía a Yuuri decidir, cuándo, dónde y con quién, hablar de su relación. Aunque, si él no estaba equivocado Shoma Shibuya sabía demasiado, pero nuevamente eso no era positivo.

— Hey, _Wolf_ — escucho a Yuuri llamarlo

Una respiración fuerte y el aroma de la excitación llenaron el cuarto de baño. Wólfram se aguanto las ganas de sonreír y terminó de sacarse la ropa interior antes de darse la vuelta — ¿Sí?

Yuuri se encontraba allí de pie en la estrada del baño, mirándolo fijamente, su boca entreabierta, y con un sonrojo que iba en aumento en su rostro — yo, sólo... ¡hay por dios! —. Fue todo lo que Yuuri logro articular con voz ronca debido a la excitación

El deseo que mostraba la mirada de Yuuri hizo sentir a Wólfram un poco tímido, Wólfram se movió un poco tratando de tener una mejor posición para poder ver mejor a su compañero. Cuando logro tener una mejor vista de su pareja Wólfram se congelo, Yuuri se encontraba con el torso desnudo sin camisa y descalzo, aun conservaba los jeans azules. Wólfram no podía evitar el pensar que el pecho del hombre era una obra de arte. En el se podían ver claramente todos los músculos bien definidos sin llegar a ser voluminosos. No había un solo bello a la vista sobre aquel pecho bronceado o esos abdominales tonificados. _Oh Chico_ La excitación de Yuuri fue más que evidente para Wólfram cuando bajo su mirada hasta la altura de la cadera de los ajustados jeans _Wow . _El propio Wólfram comenzó a temblar a causa de la lujuria contenida.

Yuuri todavía estaba en la puerta, mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos negros, que en ese momento se veían tan grandes, mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa seductora.

Wólfram se atragantó. ¿Cómo podría este hermoso hombre estar allí mirándolo a él como si fuera una especie de Adonis o algo así? No lograba aceptarlo, después de todo. ¿Qué podría Yuuri ver en él? Wólfram era consiente de que poseía cierta belleza física, si bien no lucia como el típico atleta musculoso. Él no tenía el cuerpo cincelado que Yuuri tenía. Wólfram era esbelto, su estatura era prácticamente igual a la de Yuuri y su rostro ciertamente tenia muy poco de varonil, si resultaba atractivo, hermoso de un modo delicado sin duda esa era la mejor palabra..

— Basta. — Yuuri lo saco de golpe de su autocritica. — Puedo ver lo que estás pensando y no es cierto. Eres un hombre atractivo, y no solo en lo físico. _Wolf_.

— Yuuri dio unos cuantos pasos y cogió la cintura de Wólfram atrayéndola hacia la propia, ahogando la protesta de Wólfram.

Wólfram a cambio gimió, abriendo la boca y dejó que la lengua de Yuuri entrara. Sintió el pecho caliente y firme de Yuuri contra él propio. Wólfram coloco las palmas de sus manos contra el pecho de Yuuri, sintiendo el latido del corazón acelerado y la respiración entrecortada. _Con un demonio_, Yuuri lo dejó fuera de balance. Si no se calmaba, estaría pidiéndole al hombre que lo poseyera hay mismo. Wólfram dio un paso atrás y al levantar la mirada buscando los ojos de Yuuri se encontró con los ojos de color ámbar de lobo. — ¿Q-q-querías algo? — eso fue lo mas que su atrofiado cerebro logro procesar en ese momento.

La sonrisa de Yuuri fue francamente salvaje. — ¿Es una pregunta capciosa? — pregunto en un tono franca mente provocativo.

— ¿Huh? — Wólfram se maldijo por no ser más elocuente en ese momento

— Nada. En realidad vine a ver si podía tomar una ducha contigo. — Yuuri no espero una respuesta. Presionó su erección oculta por el algodón contra Wólfram, moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado.

_Eso era agradable_. Wólfram cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda entregándose por completo a las atenciones que Yuuri le procuraba en ese momento. Sintió cuando los labios calientes se cerraron sobre su hombro, seguidos de una mordida. Le encantaba la parte dominante de Yuuri. El hombre podría no tener experiencia con parejas del mismo sexo, pero era un torbellino en todas las cosas sexuales. Sin duda sabía cómo estimular a su pareja. Los músculos del estomago de Wólfram se contrajeron y cada bello que cubría su cuerpo, desde la cabeza a los pies, se erizó. _!Ooh¡ ¿Eso fue una lamida?_ Wólfram Inclinó su cuello hacia un lado, dandole un mejor acceso a Yuuri para que este mordisqueara su cuello, luego Yuuri se retiró. Y en seguida un dedo se arrastró por la nariz de Wólfram.

_¿Qué..?. ¿Por qué se detuvo? _Wólfram parpadeó con los ojos muy abiertos solo para encontrar a Yuuri estudiando su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa serena en los labios. —Tan hermoso. — Le escucho decir a Yurri al tiempo que con uno de sus dedos le recorría los ángulos del rostro. — Me encantas.

Wólfram sacudió la cabeza. — No soy hermoso.

— Sí, lo eres. Eres mi _Hermoso Wólfram_. — Yuuri lo besó en la nariz.

Wólfram se limito a girar sus ojos. _Buen Señor —_ Te das cuenta que no soy una mujer, ¿cierto?

Yuuri rió. — Oh, sí. — Sujetó el pene de Wólfram. — Me resulta bastante obvio.

Wólfram contuvo el aliento.

— Obvio de un modo muy grande. — Yuuri se inclinó hacia un lado, para poder echar un vistazo al miembro de Wólfram. Lo apretó suavemente y acarició, sus ojos pegados a la acción.

El calor y el deseo que mostraba Yuuri le provoco a Wólfram un escalo frio que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. — Oh. — Medio jadeo Wólfram en respuesta a las atenciones de Yuuri, _En definitiva Yuuri era sexy cuando quería_. Su miembro tembló en la mano de Yuuri.

— Mmm. ¿Te gusta _Wolf_? — El aliento caliente de Yuuri sopló en la mejilla de Wólfram.

Wólfram se estremeció y asintió. ¿Cómo podía no gustarle? Gustar era una palabra corta para lo que sentía. Se estremeció en las manos de Yuuri, tratando de mostrar lo mucho que le gustaba. Yuuri lo soltó bruscamente y retrocedió. Le sonrió a Wólfram y logró desatar sus ropas.

Wólfram gimió por la pérdida, pero se recuperó rápidamente, cuando Yuuri se quitó los bóxers Wólfram se quedó sin palabras. Había visto el pene de Yuuri la otra noche, incluso lo probó. Pero ahora tenía un aspecto realmente bueno. Era muy bonito y grueso, aproximadamente del tamaño del suyo, pero más obscura, más rojo. No había ni rastro de bello, apenas un puñado en la parte superior.

Incluso las piernas tenían muy poco bello. Y, hombre, eran unas muy buenas piernas. El hombre parecía simplemente hermoso.

Yuuri le tomo la mano y tiró de él hacia la ducha. — Vamos, Mi _hermoso Wólfram_. Entremos en la ducha. — Abrió la puerta de vidrio y tiró de Wólfram con él.

_Con un demonio_, pensó wólfram mientras se deleitaba la vista con el firme trasero de Yuuri el hombre tenía unos glúteos geniales, con firmes múscul…— _¿Qué? Acaso le había escuchado llamarlo ¿Hermoso?_

Wólfram ya estaba fulminando a Yuuri con la mirada y listo a reprocharle por llamarlo de esa manera, pero en cuanto Yuuri cerró la puerta lo empujó contra la pared de azulejos. — Sí, mi Hermoso Wólfram y no me mires así, porque tu para mi eres hermoso y lo mas precioso que tengo.

Antes de que Wólfram pudiera corregirlo o quejarse de los azulejos fríos, Yuuri le poso ambas manos en el trasero y tiró de él.

Wólfram lo sujetó de los hombros.

Esta vez Yuuri tomó su boca en un beso sumamente intenso.

La mente de Wólfram se desconecto. Le importaba un cuerno el como Yuuri lo llamara. Su cuerpo entero se sentía vivo. Su espalda se presionaba contra los azulejos fríos, su frente contra la de Yuuri, el agua caliente caía sobre ellos y la boca de Yuuri devorando la suya.

Wólfram sentía el pene duro de Yuuri rozando al costado de sus caderas.

Wólfram retrocedió frotando su propio miembro contra el de Yuuri. Su pene estaba tan duro que todas las pequeñas sensaciones se incrementaban. Se quedó sin aliento en la boca de Yuuri, su miembro palpitaba por el placer.

Yuuri rompió el beso, él retiró el agua de sus ojos. — ¡Oh por dios!, Wolf. Esto se siente tan bien. — Yuuri tomo ambos miembros en una mano para frotarlos juntos y comenzó el va y ven empujando sus caderas contra las de Wólfram.

Wólfram jadeó y afirmó su agarre sobre el cuello de Yuuri, buscando apoyar un poco su peso. Movió sus caderas lo mejor que podía.

Yuuri mordió el labio inferior de _Wolf_, los dientes caninos se notaban más largos de lo usual, mientras miraba fijamente a Wólfram. En ese momento Los ojos de Yuuri eran de color ámbar, el iris más grande de lo normal. Oscuras y largas hebras de cabello se pegaban al lado de su delgada cara y altos pómulos.

Wólfram se quedó mirando, asombrado por la belleza del rostro de SU compañero, por las cejas arqueadas de Yuuri y el cuello tenso. El orgasmo de Wólfram estaba tan cerca que casi no podía concentrarse en sus movimientos. Los dedos de sus manos y pies se tensaron, y su espada se puso rígida. Su coordinación se esfumó. Estaba demasiado encendido, su capacidad de razonar se había ido de excursión. Lo único que sabía era la necesidad de terminar.

Afortunadamente, Yuuri parecía no tener el mismo problema. Yuuri los mantenía unidos, las caderas y la mano en movimientos más rápidos. — ¡Oh sí, Wolf, así! Terminemos juntos. — Yuuri arqueó la espalda y gimió, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Su cuerpo se apretó y el calor surgió a través del pene de Wólfram.

El olor del semen y la suplica de Yuuri lo llevaron directamente al limite. Pudo sentir su saco tensarse y la sensación eléctrica del orgasmo recorriendo por su columna vertebral, lo puso rígido. — ¡Yuuri!

Wólfram terminó con tanta fuerza que le tomó varios minutos a su mente comenzar a trabajar nuevamente.

Yuuri se inclinó sobre él, presionándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared, continuo bombeando lentamente sus miembros hasta que ambos estaban sólo semi-erectos.

Yuuri sonrió en su cuello, y subió y acarició su mejilla. Después de depositar un beso en su cuello, Yuuri se enderezó, todavía aferrándose a él. — ¿Puedes levantarte? — Yuuri le pregunto en un susurro

Wólfram sonrió estúpidamente. Él sabía que parecía un tonto, pero no podía evitarlo. Yuuri había drenado su energía. Se preguntaba, si era una pregunta capciosa, pero no estaba seguro de recordar cómo hablar, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Yuuri se alejó el tiempo suficiente para coger el gel de ducha y la esponja de malla, y luego regresó, para lavarlo.

Wólfram suspiró y cerró los ojos, relajándose con ayuda de Yuuri. Tal vez debería protestar, pero no tenía ganas. Yuuri podía hacer lo que quisiera, y a Wólfram no le importaba. Se sentía demasiado bien. Demasiado relajado.

Wólfram simple mente dejo que Yuuri le lavara y en juagara, cuando hubo terminado con el cuerpo comenzó a lavarle el cabello, masajeando su cuero cabelludo con el shampoo. _Ah... _Eso era agradable

Yuuri enjabonó su cabello y le besó la frente.

Wólfram inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, ofreciendo sus labios.

Yuuri rió de nuevo, le dio un beso casto en la boca y lo movió en contra de los azulejos. _Frío. _

— ¿Crees que puedes permanecer aquí sin caerte, mientras me lavo? — Pregunto Yuuri con obvia diversión en la voz

Wólfram se apoyó en la pared y asintió.

Un par de labios se apretaron contra su frente. — Mi Hermoso Wólfram.

Abrió los ojos examinando los de Yuuri. Los ojos de Yuuri eran nuevamente negros, humanos. Yuuri sonrió y elevó una ceja. _Enquencle. _Pensó Wólfram para si_. _

Wólfram se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos otra vez. La vida era buena. Acababa de tener un orgasmo capaz de adormecer la mente. Su compañero se sentía físicamente atraído por él, a pesar de que era un hombre. Tenía una manada nueva y un cachorro. Sip, la vida era buena. Yuuri podría llamarlo como quisiera.

Más tarde mientras se encontraban recostados el la cama de Yuuri, disfrutando en silencio de la mutua compañía con Wólfram apoyado sobre el pecho de Yuuri, quien peinaba ociosamente el cabello de Wólfram. — ¿Wólfram? — Yuuri lo llamo

El masaje en su cuero cabelludo se sentía tan bien que Wólfram estaba casi dormido, pero Yuuri debía tener algo en mente si le llamaba Wólfram en lugar de _Wolf_. — ¿Uhm? — Wólfram levantó la cabeza del pecho de Yuuri y lo miró.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Wólfram respondió.

— ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía que tienes tres formas? — Fue la pregunta directa de Yuuri

_¡Oh-oh! _¿Yuuri estaría molesto por eso? — Lo siento. No pensé que era la gran cosa. No es que yo realmente use mi tercera forma. — fue la excusa de Wólfram

— ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué te disculpas? — era clara la confusión de Yuuri.

— ¿Por qué estás molesto? — aventuro como respuesta Wólfram

— ¿Qué? — Yuuri casi grito — No, no estoy molesto, sólo confundido. No puedo creer que no me di cuenta de lo poderoso que eres. No actúas exactamente como un líder importante a mí alrededor. ¿Por qué restarle importancia? Lo minimizas tan condenadamente bien que ni siquiera me di cuenta.

Wólfram hizo una mueca. — Ese es un papel que no me interesa. Y no soy un líder.

Yuuri sonrió y movió la cabeza. — Prefieres ser un amante y no un guerrero, ¿eh?

_Oh, sí, cuando se trataba de Yuuri especialmente._ Wólfram se echó a reír. — Algo así.

Mencionaste que eres el siguiente en la línea para ser el líder de tu manada de nacimiento. ¿Cómo acabaste siendo el próximo en la línea de todos modos? ¿No tienes que luchar por la posición?

Wólfram se movió al lado de Yuuri, descansando su cabeza sobre su regazo, para ver la cara de Yuuri más fácilmente. — Fue una especie de lucha, de una manera indirecta. Cuando salí del armario, mi hermano mayor y sus amigos se ofendieron por tener a alguien… raro en la manada. Me atacaron justo después de una reunión de la manada, durante uno de mis descansos de la universidad.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron como platos. Se volvió a su lado frente a Wólfram, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo también. — Como pudo ser posible, ¿Tu propio hermano? — Yuuri estaba realmente incrédulo ante lo que acababa de escuchar

— Si. — Para Wólfram eso realmente había dolido en ese entonces. Hacía largo tiempo que había perdido a su familia.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías? — Pregunto Yuuri

— Dieciséis.

— ¿Cuántos fueron los que te atacaron?

— Cinco, incluyendo a mi hermano.

— ¡Madre santa!, Wólfram. ¿Y los venciste a todos tu solo?

Wólfram asintió con la cabeza. — Si, los vencí a todos ellos. Después de eso... — _Wolf_ se encogió de hombros. — Nadie se metía conmigo. La manada se dio cuenta de que yo era más fuerte que mi hermano y asumieron que yo sería el próximo Alfa de la manada después de mi papá.

— ¿Tu hermano no tiene tres formas? — Pregunto Yuuri entre asombrado y confundido. Wólfram negó con la cabeza. — Sin embargo, mi papá si las tiene.

— Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste? Suena como algo que no harías. Obviamente te ganaste el respeto de tu manada.

Wólfram había pensado lo mismo en el momento. Incluso había pensado que su padre estaría orgulloso de él. — Mis padres pensaron que me estaba rebelando cuando les dije que era homosexual. Me gradué de secundaria a los quince años e iba en mi primer año de universidad. Supongo que pensaron que lo superaría con el tiempo. Yo sabia que no seria así. Cometí el error de traer a casa a mi novio de la universidad, Fue cuando estaba estudiando para mi doctorado. Mis padres se asustaron. Casi me repudiaron, o lo habrían hecho si me hubiera quedado. Mi padre trató de lanzar mi fondo fiduciario en mi cara. Sujeté el fajo de papeles con la cuenta del fondo fiduciario que se balanceaba sobre mí y lo arrojé sobre su rostro. Dejé mi coche allí y mi novio y yo utilizamos el dinero que llevábamos encima para conseguir un autobús de vuelta a la escuela. Conseguí un trabajo cuando llegué allí y obtuve un préstamo de estudiante y eso fue todo. Demostré que no necesitaba de mi familia o de su dinero. La parte realmente triste es que terminé con mi novio tres días después.

— Oh, _Wolf_. — Yuuri lo abrazó, apretándolo contra él.

_Eso era tan agradable._ Los recuerdos no lo lastimaban más, pero la preocupación obvia de Yuuri por sus sentimientos lo hizo sentir sumamente apreciado. Wólfram decidió que sólo por eso no golpearía a Yuuri por haberlo llamado Hermoso. Hundió el rostro en el cuello de Yuuri, abrazándolo. Besó la barbilla de Yuuri y se encontró con su mirada que lucia preocupada. — Está bien. Terminé con eso. — dijo Wólfram para tranquilizarlo

— No importa. Eres mío ahora y no te devolveré. Es su pérdida. — respondió Yuuri con absoluta seguridad

_Infiernos_. Wólfram se pregunto ¿Qué había hecho él en el mundo para merecer a este maravilloso hombre? ¿Y cómo diablos había siquiera considerado renunciar a él?

De pronto un fuerte gimoteo lloroso se dejo escuchar. Y el sonido de unas uñas corriendo una carrera frenética por la habitación lo acompañaba.

Yuuri rió. — Tu cachorro está despierto.

— Me di cuenta. — Wólfram se inclinó sobre el borde de la cama. Liesel se levantó sobre sus patas traseras, con sus patas delanteras en el lado del colchón, saltando arriba y abajo, intentando saltar sobre la cama.

Tan pronto como Liesel lo vio, parao de lloriquear y comenzó a soltar ladridos. Yuuri retiro las mantas y se levantó. Agarró un par de calzoncillos y se dirigió a la puerta, silbando. — Vamos, pequeña plaga. Si estás considerando dormir en mi cama, primero debes atender tus asuntos privados en el jardín.

El cachorro dejó de ladrar y brincó sobre Yuuri.

Wólfram no podía dejar de sonreír cuando Yuuri levantó a Liesel, recibiendo besos del cachorro en la barbilla, y abandonó la habitación, riendo _Que_ _hombre. _Wólfram no podía pensar en ningún otro hombre que se levantara de la cama para tomar un cachorro, que no era suyo, y llevarlo fuera. Por supuesto, tampoco conocía a ningún otro veterinario. Dios, sólo tenía que amar a un hombre que amaba a los animales.

Ambos regresaron en poco tiempo. Yuuri dejó a Liesel sobre la cama y se deslizo debajo de las matas. Arrastró a Wólfram a su lado, besando la parte superior de su cabeza. — ¿_Wolf_? — lo llamo sin dejar los mimos

— ¿Sí? — respondió Wólfram medio dormido

— Múdate conmigo —. Fue la petición de Yuuri

Ahora Wólfram estaba completamente despierto. Wólfram se repetía tratando de convencerse así mismo que debería decir que no. Era demasiado pronto. Yuuri iba a tener una situación sumamente difícil al explicar su relación a su familia y amigos si se mudaba con él. Era una idea realmente mala. Wólfram respondió después de algunos minutos. — Ok.

Yuuri le besó la frente nuevamente. — Gracias por no discutir.

— Debería.

— No, no debes. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que te conozco mejor?

Wólfram resopló. — Cuando entiendas que mi nombre no es _Wolf_, Precioso, Ángel, Hermoso Wólfram, o cualquiera de las otras cosas ridículas que me llamas.

Yuuri despertó sintiendo se erección matinal mas dura de lo que podía recordar haberla tenido nunca. Aun que el despertarse con una erección ya no era tan inusual. Había tenido una erección cada mañana desde que había encontrado a su compañero. Lo que era inusual era el cuerpo cálido y agradable acurrucado junto él.

_Wolf_ estaba a su lado frente a él. Tenía una pierna sobre Yuuri y sus brazos envueltos alrededor de uno de los brazos de Yuuri. Su rostro estaba enterrado en el hombro de Yuuri. Los rizos rubios de _Wolf_ parecían pálidos contra la piel oscura de Yuuri. Yuuri pasó los dedos sobre los suaves mechones.

Wólfram suspiró entre sueños, apoyándose en el toque. Maldición, era lindo. Su dulce y pequeña nariz se arrugó ligeramente y sus pestañas se agitaron, pero no se despertó. Yuuri no podía recordar despertarse con un compañero de cama tan atractivo. _Wolf_ podía negarlo, pero era bonito, más bonito que cualquier mujer con la que Yuuri había salido. Tenía un aspecto angelical. No era exactamente femenino, pero no era precisamente el chico del anuncio de la masculinidad, o bien estaba claro que, Yuuri nunca le diría eso.

Besó la punta de la nariz de _Wolf_ y metió la mano por debajo de las mantas. Acarició los costados de _Wolf_ y las caderas y luego deslizó su mano alrededor buscando... Oh, sí, allí estaba, bonito y duro.

_Wolf_ giró sobre su espalda, estirando las piernas, aún dormido.

Yuuri sonrió y aprovechó la oportunidad. Retiro las mantas y se dedico a explorar, tomándose su tiempo para realmente mirar a su compañero.

Los músculos del brazo de _Wolf_ eran firmes. Era delgado, con definición en sus pectorales y un poco más en sus abdominales. Al igual que Yuuri, Wólfram no tenía ningún exceso de vello corporal. Su piel era fascinante, diferente del color de la piel de Yuuri. Estaba muy pálido. Si tuviera un bronceado, Yuuri no podía verlo. Incluso podía ver débiles trazos de venas azules en algunos lugares.

Los hombros de_ Wolf_ eran ligeramente más anchos que sus caderas estrechas. Y sus huesos de la cadera eran muy prominentes. Realmente era sexy. Diablos, todo sobre Wólfram le gustaba. Yuuri estaba completamente fascinado por él. Era extraño realmente. Yuuri había tonteado un poco con Takahiro quien había sido su compañero en la universidad y siempre había pensado que Takahiro tenía un buen cuerpo. Después de todo en ese tiempo su constitución solía ser similar a la suya. Yuuri siempre había admirado a los hombres con un físico binen definido.

Y en cuanto a las chicas... a Yuuri le gustaban las mujeres con curvas pero sin ser voluptuosas. Lo delgado nunca había sido lo suyo, pero dada la elección ahora, él tomaría a _Wolf_ sobre cualquiera.

El único lugar donde _Wolf_ no era delgado en tamaño era su pene. A Yuuri le parecía que resultaba bastante agradable a la vista, grueso y duro. Yuuri todavía no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo. Takahiro no había sido tan bien dotado, pero nunca había hecho nada más que usar sus manos sobre Takahiro. Quería hacer mucho más con Wólfram. Lo deseaba de una fuerte manera, se trataba más de una compulsión. Necesitaba saber cómo probar a _Wolf_, ¿cómo se sentiría _Wolf_ en su boca... en su interior? Y_ ciertamente, _quería sentir el interior de Wólfram rodeándolo.

El vientre de Yuuri se contrajo ante el pensamiento. No podía esperar para tener a _Wolf_. Y dado que _Wolf_ era sensible. Yuuri pensó que _Wolf_ tendría un aspecto precioso montando su pene. Se estremeció ante la idea. Sólo viendo al hombre correrse fue una delicia. Siempre se había abstenido del sexo anal. Aun que el pensaba que no podría ser muy distinto el hacerlo con un hombre y una mujer... ¿cierto? Bueno, a no ser por las partes adicionales con las que había que tener cuidado y no aplastar. Mmmm... Su miembro palpitaba ante la imagen de Wólfram retorciéndose de placer debajo de él.

Recorrió con la mano desde la rodilla de Wólfram hasta el interior del muslo, sintiendo la piel tan suave como la de un bebé con solo un muy ligero rastro de vello. _Wolf_ se removió abriendo más sus piernas dando a Yuuri una excelente vista de sus testículos. Yuuri trazó el mismo camino de vuelta y acarició con los nudillos los testículos de _Wolf_. El miembro de _Wolf _se endurecieron aún más ante el toque y _Wolf_ se retorció un poco.

Yuuri lo hizo otra vez, y otra vez más. Wólfram intentó moverse fuera de alcance. Yuuri sonrió. Había encontrado un punto delicado. Fue divertido. Le gustaba ser capaz de explorar de esta forma a su compañero, sin _Wolf _discutiendo con él, diciéndole que era heterosexual y no quería hacer eso. Yuuri se preguntó qué diría _Wolf_ si le hablara sobre Takahiro. Tendría que intentarlo más tarde, sólo para ver cual seria la reacción de _Wolf_ tal vez tuviera suerte y solo despotricaría y anduviera todo consternado. _Wolf_ era lindo cuando se ponía nervioso.

Yuuri se deslizo con prisa hacia abajo, empujando más las piernas de _Wolf_ con sus hombros. Siempre se había preguntado cómo se sentía chupar un pene. Se encogió de hombros, sólo había una manera de averiguarlo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y pasó la lengua sobre el saco de _Wolf_.

Wólfram continuó inquieto, pero no mucho. _Interesante _pensó Yuuri.

Lo hizo de nuevo y cerró la boca sobre ellos, aspirando ligero, porque siempre le había gustado cuando se lo hacían a él.

_Wolf_ gruñó en su sueño.

Yuuri lamió a lo largo del pene de _Wolf _y remolineo la lengua alrededor de la cabeza. La sensación era suave y caliente. Se sentía agradable en sus labios. Se tomó su tiempo, corrió los labios de arriba abajo, lamiendo, probando, explorando. Finalmente, envolvió el pene de Wólfram en una mano y lo llevó a su boca. Envolvió sus labios alrededor de la cabeza y luego lo deslizó hasta su boca.

Ahora realmente sentía el sabor puro en la lengua. Sabía que se sentía condenadamente bien cuando se lo hacían.

— Pero que demonios... ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Se escucho la voz de Wólfram quien final mente había despertado

Yuuri miró hacia arriba a los sorprendidos ojos verdes y se rió entre dientes, los labios aún envueltos alrededor de la cabeza del miembro de _Wolf_.

Wólfram gimió y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás en la cama. — ¡Oh Dios!.

Yuuri humedeció los labios y su boca se deslizó más abajo, chupando en el camino. Los muslos de _Wolf_ se tensaron, por lo que Yuuri lo hizo de nuevo. Todo el tiempo observaba a su compañero.

Las manos de _Wolf_ sujetaban las sabanas, con todo su cuerpo rígido. Si Yuuri no lo conociera, habría pensado que el hermoso hombre sentía dolor.

— Yuuri, no tienes que hace…

— Yuuri bajaba cada vez más, hasta recorrer casi todo el camino. Podría haberlo hecho todo, pero sus reflejos se hicieron presentes y sintió arcadas, por lo que retrocedió.

— ¡Oh, mi Dios! Haz eso nuevamente — Wólfram demando

Yuuri se aguantó las ganas de reír y lo hizo otra vez y otra y otra vez más. Yuuri No estaba seguro de qué hacer, así que hizo lo que le gustaba que le hicieran a él. Cuando el pene de _Wolf_ se sintió suave y agradable con su saliva, Yuuri comenzó a usar su mano, acariciando de arriba a abajo, apretando un poco. Yuuri pensó que esto era mucho más fácil que hacerlo con una mujer. Todo era tan claro y ayudaba que él sabía lo que se sentía bien.

La cabeza de _Wolf_ comenzó a golpear hacia adelante y atrás en el colchón. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por sujetar las sabanas. Se retorció y gimió, haciendo sentir a Yuuri como un rey.

Yuuri podía sentir cada gemido que Wólfram hizo. Escuchaba los latidos cardíacos de _Wolf_, su respiración rápida. Yuuri se excitaba cada vez más y minuto a minuto. Su pene se rozo en la cama y Yuuri movió sus caderas tratando de obtener alivio.

— Yuuri, yo... yo... me voy a venir. Yo... yo... — La cabeza de Wólfram salió de la cama una vez más, sus ojos suplicando.

Yuuri no cedió, chupaba más duro. Quería que _Wolf_ se viniera. Yuuri necesitaba saber lo que le gustaba a su compañero.

No pasó mucho tiempo. Wólfram arqueó la espalda y un gemido irregular escapó de sus labios mientras derramaba su esencia en la garganta de Yuuri.

El sabor salado se apoderó de la lengua de Yuuri, sorprendiéndolo. Pero no se detuvo. Él continuó trabajando el pene de _Wolf_, obteniendo todo lo que _Wolf_ tenía. No se detuvo hasta que _Wolf_ se relajó sobre la cama. Para entonces, ya estaba condenadamente necesitado, soltó el todavía semi-erecto pene de su boca y se arrastró hasta el cuerpo de _Wolf_, Yuuri comenzó a restregarse por el cuerpo de Wólfram lo hizo a ambos lados de sus caderas. Después tomo su propio pene y bombeo. Por alguna extraña razón Yuuri tenía esta necesidad insaciable de terminar en _Wolf_, de marcarlo como suyo. Yuuri no tenía idea de donde provenía tal pensamiento primitivo, pero lo hacía sentir si es que cabía la posibilidad aún más excitado.

Los ojos de Wólfram se abrieron, gimió y se acercó a Yuuri.

Yuuri estaba perdido. Su espalda se arqueó. Se las arregló para acariciarse a sí mismo una vez más y logró venirse. Miró a los ojos de Wólfram. Había semen salpicado sobre la mano de Yuuri y el estómago de _Wolf._ Yuuri suprimió la necesidad de que sentía de frotarse sobre Wólfram se dejo caer hacia adelante, con una mano todavía envuelta alrededor de su pene, la otra apoyada al lado de la cabeza de _Wolf_. Yuuri Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. ¡_Dioses!_ Yuuri pensó que despertarse con este hombre en su cama todos los días iba a matarlo. _Pero qué manera de terminar_.

Después de un rato la respiración de Yuuri finalmente se calmo. Wólfram tiró de él, haciéndolo acostarse,con la mitad de el cuerpo en la parte superior de Wolf, y la otra mitad en la cama.

_Wolf_ besó su mandíbula.

Yuuri no estaba seguro, pero le pareció oírlo decir, — Gracias, Yuuri —. Yuuri estaba a punto de decirle a _Wolf_ que era un placer cuando...

— Uh, _Wolf_.

— Sí. Que pasa Yuuri.

— Tu perro está masticando mi dedo gordo del pie.

* * *

ESPERO Y EL CAPITULO FUERA DE SU AGRADO, COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIS QUEJAS, RECLAMOS,... ETC. HASTA LA PROXIMA


	9. Chapter 8

LES PRESENTO ESTE MI PRIMER PROYECTO, ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION YURAM DE EL 2º LIBRO _**SIN RESERVAS **_DE LA SAGA **_WITH OR WITHOUT_** DE LA ESCRITORA _**J. L. LANGLEY.**_

PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO CONOCEN LA HISTORIA ESTOY SEGURA LES ENCANTARA, Y AQUELLAS QUE YA HAN LEIDO EL LIBRO (COF*LA SAGA COMPLETA*COF), ESPERO Y SE DIVIERTAN CON ESTA VERCION

AGRADESCO ESPECIALMENTE A _**TLACUILO 1 **_e _**Izumi Masen v.B**; _POR TODO EL APOYO Y AUXILIO BRINDADO, (CON ESTO YA HAN CUBIERTO SU CUOTA ANUAL DE BUENAS ACCIONES.)

LAS ACTUALIZACIONES LAS REALIZARE CADA SEMANA, O ANTES SEGUN EL TIEMPO DISPONIBLE

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA RECOMENDADA PARA MAYORES DE 16, UNA VEZ ACLARADO CONTINUEMOS

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **La Historia no es mía, es una libre adaptación del 2º Libro SIN RESERVAS de la Saga WITH OR WITHOUT, de J. L. LANGLEY. Asi como tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de KYO KARA MAHO sino que son creacion Y propiedad de TOMO TAKABAYASHI.

* * *

**_Capítulo 8_**

Wólfram terminaba de hacer la cama, apagó la luz y salió de la habitación. No le importaba el hacer la limpieza, nunca había sido su actividad favorita, pero si eso mantiene feliz a Yuuri... Yuuri resultó ser una especie de maniático del orden.

Aun que al fin habían llegado a un acuerdo, dado que Wólfram se mostro bastante especifico respecto de su servicio de lavandería, así como su absoluta falta de conocimientos con respecto a lo que a cocinar se refiere, después de aclararlo la organización de su vida había estado bastante bien.

Wólfram se había mudado una semana después de que Yuuri se lo había pedido. No había significado la gran cosa, gracias a que Wólfram sólo había firmado un contrato de tres meses y todo el mobiliario había sido alquilado con el apartamento. No había desembolsado nada de dinero — (a excepción de los dos meses de alquiler del apartamento) — así que todo el papeleo había sido bastante simple.

La mala noticia era que ni él y ni Yuuri tenían la menor idea de como cocinar. Lo que no era bueno, porque terminarían esperando hasta que ambos murieran de hambre, antes de que cualquiera de ellos hiciera algo para la cena. Hasta ahora, la cena consistía en comidas congeladas, ordenar pizza o algún otro servicio a domicilio, o siempre estaba la opción de comer fuera.

Wólfram había intentando convencer a Yuuri para tomar clases de cocina, pero hasta ahora Yuuri se negaba. El hombre había puesto el número del servicio a domicilio en los números rápidos en respuesta a la sugerencia de Wólfram.

Wólfram comenzaba a preguntarse ¿qué tan difícil sería enseñar al perro a cocinar? El cachorro _era _inteligente, y ya estaba domesticado. Si sólo pudieran conseguir que el pequeño durmiera en su cama en lugar de la de ellos...

_Oooh cama_. A Wólfram le gustaba ir a dormir. Ellos en realidad aún no habían tenido sexo propiamente dicho. Ya que siempre conseguían distraerse y terminar demasiado excitados para llegar a ese punto, pero seguro que ya conocían a la perfección el cuerpo del otro y también se habían masturbado mutuamente.

Wólfram se estremeció, el solo pensar en Yuuri y sexo lo excitaba, abandono sus reflexiones para continuar con la lavandería, se inclinó para tomar una cucharada de detergente para la ropa. Depositó la taza de detergente en la lavadora y cerró la tapa.

Wólfram no pudo evitar el sonreír al pensar en Yuuri, preguntándose dónde estaría y cuánto tiempo tenían antes de que llegara la hora de reunirse con el resto de la manada.

Esta era la primera luna llena que pasarían juntos. Wólfram no podía esperar para ir a cazar con su compañero.

Wólfram se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando fue sacado de ellos al percibir ese aroma que ya le resultaba tan familiar. En ese momento unos cálidos labios besaron la parte posterior de su cuello y un par de brazos lo envolvió. Un brazo lo sujetó aún de espalda, tirando de él contra un pecho musculoso, la otra mano se deslizaba de forma juguetona por debajo de su cintura.

Oh, había encontrado a Yuuri. ¿O Yuuri lo había encontrado a él? A Wólfram no le importaba cuál era la respuesta. — Me preguntaba dónde estabas. — Programó la lavadora y se apoyó en su compañero.

— Umph. — Yuuri había mordido el hombro de Wólfram.

La piel de sus brazos se erizo, como la piel de gallina. – ¿Terminaste de poner la puerta para perros?

- Ummm... – La mano en su pecho se deslizó bajo la camisa y le pellizcó los pezones.

Wólfram soltó un chillido. Fue bastante vergonzoso, pero no podía evitarlo. Sus pezones eran sensibles. Yuuri lo había encontrado por accidente la otra noche y había estado jugando con ellos desde entonces.

La mano que Yuuri había deslizado por debajo de su cintura, ahora acariciaba sus testículos, Yuuri comenzó a deslizarla perezosamente por su cadera hasta su erección la cual comenzó a masajear a través de sus vaqueros, presionándolo más cerca de su compañero. Esto provoco que el pene de Wólfram se endureciera aún más.

Wólfram era muy consiente de el pene de Yuuri presionándose contra la parte baja de su la espalda. Dios, Wolfram realmente amaba saber que la excitación de Yuuri se debía a él.

El cabello de Yuuri cayó sobre el hombro de Wólfram al enterrar la cara en el hueco del cuello de Wólfram, lamiendo y mordisqueando. Le hacía cosquillas, pero también se sentía agradable. Wólfram trató de girar y envolver sus manos alrededor del cuello de Yuuri, pero Yuuri se le adelantó girándolo hasta tener su rostro frente a él.

Yuuri lo sujeto por las caderas de forma algo brusca y jaló a Wólfram contra él. Sí, _alguien _estaba realmente caliente. Wólfram sintió como sus pies abandonaron el suelo cuando Yuuri lo subió a sus caderas.

Wólfram se estremeció y llevó sus manos hacia atrás, en la lavadora

— Me vuelves loco, Wolf. Vine para preguntarte si querías comer antes de ir a cazar y lo primero con que me encuentro es contigo inclinado buscando el jabón. ¡Dios, eres tan sexy! — La voz de Yuuri sonaba profunda y sensual cuando empujó sus caderas contra Wólfram.

Quizás los _dos _eran ese _alguien _que estaba caliente. Esa voz suave y sexy provocó un tirón en el eje de Wólfram y que sus testículos se endurecieran. Movió las caderas contra Yuuri, mirando a los grandes ojos negros. ¡Por Dios!, el hombre era un sueño húmedo andante.

Sin apartar la mirada de Wólfram Yuuri le hablo con la voz llene de deseo — Quítate la camisa. — Yuuri demando al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, brillaban de un color ámbar.

— ¿Qué? — Wólfram no era capaz de hacer que su cerebro trabajara de forma adecuada, mientras se perdía en la profunda mirada de su compañero.

— Quítate la camisa. — Yuuri gruñó.

— No puedo, me caeré. — fue la respuesta de Wolf. — No, no lo harás, yo te sostengo. Suelta la lavadora y sujeta mi cuello. — Lo apremio Yuuri

Wólfram hizo lo que le indicaron, apoderándose del hombro de Yuuri con una mano y sujetó su camisa con la otra.

Yuuri bajó la cabeza y atrapó el pezón de Wólfram entre los dientes, al tiempo que movía sus penes juntos a través de sus pantalones.

Todo el cuerpo de Wólfram se sacudió y contuvo el aliento al sentir la succión de los dientes en su pezón. Su miembro latía dentro de sus vaqueros y su cuerpo se estremecía.

Yuuri, se trasladó al otro pezón, luego levantó la cabeza. Sus dientes se alargaron. El control de Yuuri se desvaneció con la aparición de la luna llena.

Wólfram sabía que era mejor hacer algo antes de terminar masturbando a un lobo en el suelo de la sala de la lavandería. Por triste que sonara, estaba tan condenadamente caliente que iba a hacer precisamente eso. Se inclinó hacia adelante, hundió sus dientes en el hombro de Yuuri y bajó sus caderas con más fuerza contra Yuuri. — Más rápido, Yuuri. — Yuuri tuvo que acercarse más, ya que Wólfram estaba a punto de perder su mente. Sintió la mirada borrosa a medida que cambiaba, y cerró los ojos.

Finalmente Yuuri gritó contra él, sus caderas moviéndose de forma errática cuando se vino.

Wólfram llegó al clímax casi de inmediato. Su cuerpo se tensó contra el de su compañero. Sus testículos se apretaron y se vacío en los pantalones. – ¡Oh, Demonios! ¡Yuuri!

Yuuri colocó los pies de Wólfram en el suelo antes de que sus cuerpos dejaran de temblar por el clímax.

Las rodillas de Wólfram cedieron y se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Yuuri lo siguió. A Wólfram le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta que Yuuri estaba cambiando. Se quedó allí y vio como Yuuri terminó convirtiéndose en un gran lobo negro y fuerte. Maldición, el hombre era incluso hermoso como lobo.

Wólfram sonrió y sacó la camisa de Yuuri fuera de él.

Yuuri salió de sus vaqueros y Wólfram lo despojó de los bóxers. La piel en el vientre de Yuuri y los costados estaban húmedos.

Wólfram se rió. — Tendrás semen seco pegado a la piel. — Yuuri gruñó y luego le lamió la cara. — Ok, ok, te limpiaré. Tan pronto como mis piernas funcionen nuevamente.

Yuuri se recostó junto a él ociosamente, lamiéndole el mentón, los labios, el cuello.

Wólfram rascó detrás de las orejas de Yuuri y hundió el rostro en el pelo negro y espeso, mientras se relajaba, haciendo a sus ojos cambiar. Uno de ellos necesitaría pulgares. — Supongo que esto significa que seré yo quien nos lleve a la reserva.

Wólfram permaneció allí varios minutos, se acurrucó contra el tibio cuerpo peludo de Yuuri. Ambos estaban casi dormidos cuando escuchó el sonido de uñas contra el suelo de linóleo de la sala de la lavandería. Oyó el jadeo y olfateó el apestoso olor – (había estado afuera jugando) – del cachorro.

Entonces Yuuri aulló.

El aullido fue seguido de un pequeño gruñido feroz poco inmaduro.

Yuuri aulló de nuevo y saltó.

Wólfram abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver a Liesel rodar por el suelo, terminando con la espalda contra la secadora. Volvió a mirar a Yuuri

Wólfram se echó a reír.

Yuuri lo miró.

El cachorro, sin embargo, se levantó y se lanzó nuevamente contra Yuuri, su cola moviéndose. Al parecer, Yuuri en su forma de lobo no se preocupaba de la plaga en absoluto. Liesel quería jugar. y esta vez consiguió morder la piel del pecho de Yuuri, gruñendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Wólfram se sentó. No podía parar de reír. Se preguntó si Liesel se daba cuenta que en realidad se trataba de Yuuri y luego decidió que eso era lo más probable, porque el olor de Yuuri era el mismo. Probablemente eso fue lo que hizo que el cachorro creyera que era tiempo de jugar. Yuuri permanecía en el piso jugando con él. o al menos eso es lo que parecia

Yuuri gruñó y sujetó al cachorro con el hocico por la piel de su cuello, y se lo llevó a Wólfram. Yuuri dejó a Liesel en el regazo de Wólfram y le mordisqueó la barbilla.

— Ok, Ok, Lo siento, no fue... Demonios, sí que fue divertido. Lo siento... — Wólfram comenzó a reír de nuevo.

Cuando Wólfram finalmente consiguió poner su alegría bajo control, se levantó. Terminó encerrando a Liesel en el cuarto de lavado porque no dejaba de saltar sobre Yuuri dando mordiscos. Primero, fueron las orejas de Yuuri, después la cola. Esto provoco que Yuuri se pusiera muy nervioso, por lo que Wólfram había tenido piedad de él.

Wólfram se limpió a sí mismo y a Yuuri, se cambió de ropa y le consiguió algo de ropa a Yuuri para mañana. Wólfram condujo a la tierra de la manada en su Impala y se estacionó en un grupo de árboles junto al auto de Shoma Shibuya. Yuuri le había dicho sobre el lugar el otro día. Era aislado y nadie se metía con sus vehículos aquí. — Bueno, aquí estamos. ¿Se supone que alguien vendrá por nosotros? — Wólfram pregunto mientras veía a Yuuri

Yuuri, sacudió la cabeza como respuesta.

— ¿Estamos por nuestra cuenta?— Wólfram aventuro

Yuuri asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Ok, entonces en marcha. —Wólfram salió del auto y se dirigió hacia el lado del pasajero. Abrió la puerta para Yuuri y arrojó las llaves y la cartera debajo del asiento del pasajero. Cuando Yuuri salió, Wólfram se sentó en el asiento del pasajero y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines. Miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que Yuuri lo estaba mirando. Sonrió, extendiendo la mano y acariciando la cabeza de su compañero.

— Escucha, Yuuri, hay algo que olvidé decirte.

Yuuri inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

Wólfram respiró hondo y se sacó la camisa. Wólfram sabia que no debería haber dejado pasar este tema, tendría que haberle dicho esto antes. Esperaba como el infierno que Yuuri no se asustara. — En forma de lobo y en la de hombre lobo, puedo comunicarme telepáticamente.

Los ojos de Yuuri se agrandaron.

Wólfram se apresuro para disculparse y explicar — Sí, lo siento. Supongo que tendría que haberlo dicho antes. Es sólo que es un poco raro. Sé que muchas personas no pueden hacerlo, y bueno... si te asusta de alguna manera, no hablaré contigo de esa forma.

Yuuri se adelantó, poniendo sus patas delanteras en el coche y levantó la cabeza para lamer la mejilla de Wólfram.

Wólfram suspiró con alivio y abrazó el cuello de su compañero. Después de un momento se levantó y terminó de desnudarse. Cerró la puerta del auto y cambió rápidamente. Una vez cambiado completamente, miró hacia arriba y vio a Yuuri mirándolo.

Wólfram inclinó la cabeza y luego se dio cuenta que Yuuri estaba esperando por él para hablar con él. Si en ese momento Wólfram hubiera podido, habría sonrió en cambio movió la cola y se acercó a Yuuri, se colocó a su lado, con la cabeza bajo la barbilla del lobo más alto. — _Bueno... ¿A dónde? Tú conoces esta zona mejor que yo_. — Wólfram le habló telepáticamente a Yuuri. Wólfram contuvo la respiración, esperando la reacción de Yuuri. Esto no era algo que la mayoría de los lobos podían hacer. Su padre y él podía comunicarse entre ellos, pero los lobos, sin el poder sólo podían escucharlo. Su hermano siempre lo había odiado por hablarle de esta manera.

Yuuri le lamió el hocico, y luego le dio un leve empujón en el hombro y se echó a correr.

— _Hey, espera — _Wólfram salió en persecución de su pareja

Jugaron y exploraron durante varias horas hasta que finalmente atraparon un conejo para compartir. Varias veces durante la noche, Wólfram sentía como si alguien los seguía, pero no había ningún olor. Quien quiera que fuera permanecía a favor del viento. Preguntó a Yuuri al respecto, pero Yuuri no podía oler a nadie. Probablemente eran algunos de los jóvenes lobos jugando con ellos. Por último, alrededor de las dos o tres de la mañana, Yuuri, lo llevó a una pequeña cueva donde se acurrucaron juntos y se quedó dormido.

Yuuri despertó tan excitado que prácticamente sus caderas se restregaban en el aire. Lentamente se dio cuenta del calor en su espalda. El olor de su compañero bullía en su nariz, haciendo dolorosa su necesidad. Se puso de pie, mirando al pequeño lobo blanco.

_Wolf_ estaba sobre su estómago, su cabeza descansaba entre sus patas delanteras, las patas traseras acurrucadas bajo él y la cola hacia fuera.

Yuuri, antes de darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, estaba de pie sobre el cuerpo pálido, su boca se pegó a la parte posterior del cuello de _Wolf._

Las orejas se Wólfram se levantaron, pero no se movió. El acento extranjero arrastró lentamente las palabras en su cabeza. – _¿Uh,Yuuri? Odio ser aguafiestas, pero no tenemos pulgares, ni labios para hablar, y nada de lubricante. ¿Te importa si terminamos esto en casa? _

Yuuri parpadeó y soltó el cuello de _Wolf_.

_Wolf_ se dio la vuelta, sus grandes ojos verdes de lobo miraron hacia arriba, a Yuuri.

¡Demonios! ¿Qué estaba pensando? No podían hacer eso en esa forma. Bueno, sí, probablemente podrían, pero no aquí, no ahora y definitivamente no para su primera vez. Podrían cambiar y... No, no desfilaría con el trasero desnudo al aire todo el camino de regreso al auto. Se arrastró lejos de _Wolf_ y le golpeo ligeramente en la nariz para ponerlo en movimiento.

Aparentemente, Wólfram captó el mensaje. Se levantó sobre sus patas y lamió el hocico de Yuuri. —_ Muéstrame el camino._

Yuuri no perdió tiempo. Salió de la cueva y corrió hacia el coche, sabiendo que Wólfram le seguía d cerca, debido ala intensidad con que percibía su olor. De hecho, eso era todo en lo que Yuuri podía concentrarse. El aroma lo enloquecía y apostaría a que _Wolf_ estaba tan excitado como él.

— _Sabes, realmente tienes una linda cola. _

Sí, _Wolf_ estaba caliente como él. Yuuri habría reído si hubiera podido, en cambio, apresuró el paso.

Cuando Yuuri y Wólfram llegaron al coche, varios miembros de la manada estaban allí, incluyendo a su padre. Por lo menos ellos pensarían que su excitación se debía a su edad y al hecho de que acababa de despertar. No es como si importara, ellos lo ignorarían. Era una mala forma de reconocer la emoción de otros. Yuuri sólo esperaba que ninguno de ellos decidiera entablar una conversación. Realmente quería llegar a casa.

_Wolf_ cambió antes que él y abrió la puerta del coche, obteniendo su ropa. No iba a ver el bonito, redondo y pequeño trasero de _Wolf_. No, no lo haría. Oh, maldición, ese no fue su gemido ¿cierto?

— Buenos días, chicos. ¿Los dos pasaron una buena noche? — Shoma gritó por encima del capó de su auto.

_Wolf_ saludó y se puso los calzoncillos, cubriendo ese tentador trasero... Yuuri no pudo más que dar gracias a Dios por ello. — Hola, Shoma. Tuvimos una caza agradable. ¿Y tú? La próxima vez tendremos que ir todos juntos. — _Wolf_ respondió mientras continuaba vistiéndose.

El padre de Yuuri se acercó cuando Yuuri ya había cambiado. Mentalmente gimió, pero no podía ser grosero y salir corriendo. Llamaría la atención y la especulación. No es que le importaba que todo el mundo se enterara, pero no tenía ganas de explicarlo _ahora_. Yuuri solo quería llevar a casa a _Wolf_ y desnudarlo otra vez.

Yuuri llegó al lado de _Wolf_, localizo sus calzoncillos y vaqueros en el asiento y rápidamente se los puso.

— Hola, papá. — saludo Yuuri

— Buenos días, hijo. ¿Quieren ir a desayunar? — Shoma pregunto con su eterna sonrisa.

_Diablos, no. No, a menos que Wolf esté en el menú_. Yuuri comenzaba a pensar que su padre tenia un espantoso sentido de la oportunidad — Uh... — Yuuri no sabia como zafarse de esta amable pero in oportuna invitación.

_Wolf_ se puso la camisa y le entregó a Yuuri la suya. — ¿Podemos verificar el control de la lluvia primero? Tenemos que llegar a casa y dejar que el cachorro salga. Lo encerramos la noche anterior.

Sí. _Gracias, Wolf_. Yuuri tiró de su camisa por encima de su cabeza y asintió. — Sí, Liesel probablemente esté cruzando las piernas.

Shoma rió. — O la casa esta inundada.

_Wolf_ se rió. — Espero que no. Creo que lo tenemos entrenado.

— Me voy a desayunar. Chicos, si cambian de opinión, llámenme. — Shoma dio media vuelta y regresó a su automóvil y se detuvo. — Por cierto, los espero para la cena de la próxima semana. Hablaré con tu madre y les avisare qué noche será.

— Yuuri Saludó y se metió en su coche. _Wolf_ levantó la vista de sus zapatillas de deporte y arqueó una ceja.

Maldición, _Wolf_ tenía sexis cejas. Yuuri gimió. ¿_Sexy cejas? ¡Por dios!_. Al parecer, una importante cantidad de sangre que usualmente bombea a su cerebro se había desviado a su pene... eso o había perdido la cabeza. La única cosa buena era que su pene estaba haciendo todo el trabajo de pensar. Yuuri se encogió de hombros y se puso los zapatos y los calcetines. — Siempre tengo una cena con mis padres una vez a por semana. En las últimas dos semanas no las soporté. — se explico

— ¿Estás listo? — Pregunto _Wolf _mientrastomanba su posición frente al volante

— Infiernos, Sí. — En un tono de voz más tranquilo Yuuri se apresuro a añadir, en beneficio de los otros que podrían estar escuchando. — Debemos apresurarnos. Liesel, probablemente, estará hambrienta.

_Wolf_ le guiñó un ojo, subió en el asiento del conductor y arrancó el coche. — Yuuri, saca mi cartera de debajo de tu asiento.

Yuuri entró por el lado del pasajero, cerró la puerta y buscó debajo de su asiento. — ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes un condón en ella?

Wólfram resopló. — De ningún modo. — Después de todo los lobos no atrapan o transmiten enfermedades.

— Sí, pero casi lo hacemos y estás pre-lubricado…

Los ojos de Wólfram se abrieron grandemente mientras conducía a la carretera. — ¿Significa esto que vamos…–— Wolf no se atrevía a terminar la frase

— Diablos sí. Quiero decir, si estás de acuerdo, por supuesto. — de pronto Yuuri se sentía sumamente inseguro.

El auto aceleró. — Estoy de acuerdo. He estado esperando por ti. — Wolf respondió sin apartar su concentración del camino.

Yuuri lo miró, notando el bulto en los jeans de _Wolf _y no pudo evitarlo. Extendió la mano y la poso suavemente sobre la entrepierna de _Wolf_. Sí, Wólfram estaba duro. Yuuri ya sabia que así era, debido al aroma que se desprendía de su compañero pero... Maldición. Le encantaba la sensación del miembro palpitante en su mano. — Demonios, _Wolf,_ date prisa.

Llegaron a casa de Yuuri en un tiempo récord y apenas cerraron la puerta, _Wolf_, prácticamente había saltado sobre Yuuri.

Yuuri sujeto el firme trasero de su compañero y tiró de él al sentir como la boca de _Wolf_ se pegó a su cuello. Los delgados brazos lo envolvieron. Los muslos de Wolf se enroscaron alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri. Yuuri movió a _Wolf_ de arriba a abajo, frotando sus miembros juntos, su eje ya goteando. Ellos iban a llegar al final. No había manera de que no lo haría dentro de ese sexy cuerpo apretado antes de estallar, como los fuegos artificiales de año nuevo.

Yuuri avanzó por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio. — Realmente no dejaste cerrada la puerta del perro, ¿cierto?

— Mumph. — _Wolf _mordisqueó la piel y se apartó, mirando al cuello de Yuuri. Sacudió la cabeza negando a modo de respuesta y se zambulló de nuevo, chupando con su boca.

Yuuri se estremeció, _Wolf_ lo estaba marcando. Yuuri llegó a la habitación y lo bajo lentamente en la cama. Se quitó la camisa cuando _Wolf_ se apoyó en los codos, observándolo. Yuuri arrojó sus zapatos y se despojó de sus jeans, quedando en ropa interior.

_Wolf _le miró, mientras con una mano se acariciaba así mismo de forma más que sugestiva a través de su pantalón. Wólfram lucía imposiblemente comestible. —Por Dios,_ Wolf _desnúdate. — Ni siquiera le dio tiempo al hombre para responder, Yuuri sujeto los tobillos de _Wolf_ y le retiro los zapatos, luego atacó a los calcetines y los pantalones. Tiró de ellos y los sacó fuera de _Wolf_ junto con su ropa interior. El excitado miembro de _Wolf_ saltó libre.

Wólfram tiró de su propia camisa descubriendo su torso hasta las axilas, inmediatamente se dejo caer sobre su espalda y comenzó a acariciarse a sí mismo.

Yuuri estaba seguro que eso era la cosa más sexy que jamás hubiera visto. Yuuri gimió y se subió a la cama entre las piernas abiertas de _Wolf,_ permaneciendo en las rodillas. _Wolf _sujeto el pene de Yuuri y tiró de el masturbándolo mientras Yuuri le observaba. Yuuri estiro una mano para envolverla alrededor del pene de Wolf.

Wolf sujetó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y gimió. Realmente gimió, y miro a Yuuri a las profundidades de esos ojos de media noche que tanto amaba. Su mano bombeaba más rápido, ahora con los ojos pegados al miembro de Yuuri. — Dios te ves bien. — dijo Yuuri entre jadeos, cuando la cabeza del pene de _Wolf_ brilló con pre-semen.

Yuuri gimió, su propio pene, más duro que un tubo de acero, palpitaba en la mano de su compañero. Con la otra mano Yuuri masajeaba el saco de _Wolf_, apretando ligeramente. — Termina para mí, _Wolf_. Termina para mí para que pueda reclamarte.

Wolf gimió fuertemente, con sus caderas elevándose sobre de la cama. Su cuerpo se tensó y disparó en la mano y su estómago.

La mirada vidriosa en ese bello rostro y el olor de esperma empujaron a Yuuri al límite. Empujó dentro de la mano dos veces y sintió un tirón más fuerte en su saco. Se inclinó sobre Wólfram y observó la salpicadura del espeso líquido blanco en ese vientre pálido. — Oh. Oh. ¡Wólfram!

_Wolf_ pasó los dedos por el esperma sobre su vientre y los llevó a la boca, los lamió dejándolos limpios. —Mmm...

caderas de Wólfram rotaron hacia adelante. Rápidamente se sentó sobre sus talones, mirando a su compañero.

El pene de Wólfram estaba sólo medio duro cuando se sentó y jaló su playera sobre su cabeza, tirándola al suelo.

Su pene nunca perdió el interés.

— ¿Quieres entrar en mi, Yuuri? ¿Estás bien con eso? — pregunto _Wolf_

— Diablos, Si. He estado esperando para Reclamarte durante semanas. — Fue la respuesta de Yuuri

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? — Wólfram estaba realmente confundido.

— Tú querías tomar las cosas con calma. — Wólfram gimió y sujetó el pene de Yuuri.

Yuuri siseó, empujándose hacia arriba en la mano de_Wolf_.

— Nunca escuche nada de eso, pero tu escuchaste lo que dije…— _Wolf_ gimoteó, y se inclinó hacia adelante, llevándose el miembro de Yuuri profundamente en la boca.

Todo el cuerpo de Yuuri temblaba. Ya estaba muy sensible. Esa boca húmeda y caliente era el cielo. Pasó los dedos por los rubios rizos, observando la bonita boca tomar su miembro. Maldita sea, Wolf podía chupar su pene. El hombre tenía un talento natural. Tenía la mejor garganta profunda que Yuuri había conocido. — Maldita sea, _Wolf_. Esto es agradable, pero... — Se apartó de Wólfram y abrió el cajón de mesita de noche. Dios, esperaba tener algún lubricante allí.

_Bingo. _Lubricantes y condones. No necesitaban los condones, los había tenido como un anticonceptivo. Los lobos podrían lograr embarazar a las mujeres.

— ¿Cómo me quieres? — pregunto Yuuri.

Wolf balbuceó. Yuuri sujetó a Wolf y lo llevó hasta la cama, oprimiéndolo contra el colchón en un beso. — ¿Cómo me quieres? — Yuuri repitió la pregunta

— Yo... yo... como tú quieras. Depende de ti. — Wolf miró alrededor antes de posar la mirada sobre Yuuri.

Yuuri le mordió los labios de su compañero. Volvió con su interrogatorio — No, no depende de mí. ¿Dime cómo quieres que sea?

_Wolf_ se atoró con su saliva. — En mi espalda si no te molesta.

Yuuri parpadeó. — ¿Molestarme? Por supuesto que no, no me molesta, ¿por qué debería?

Wolf se encogió de hombros.

— Oh, no. No salgas con eso. —Yuuri sujeto su pene y golpeó la pierna de Wolf con el. — No creo que esto vaya a alguna parte. Tengo tiempo.

Wólfram gimió y giró los ojos. — No importa. — Yuuri se sentó y sacudió la cabeza. Algo estaba molestando a su compañero y él iba a averiguar lo que era. Sólo esperaba como el infierno que no decidiera clavarlo en los talones y ser el endemoniado testarudo que Yuuri sabía que podía ser, porque realmente quería reclamar pronto el firme, sexy, trasero de _Wolf_.

Wólfram suspiró. — Es difícil pretender que no soy un hombre si…—

— ¿Qué? — Yurri no alcanzaba a comprender de que estaba hablando Wólfram.

_Wolf_ hizo una mueca de dolor.

_¿De dónde diablos había salido eso? _Yuuri había pensado que habían logrado superar todo sobre lo gay/heterosexual. Dejó caer el lubricante, sujetando las piernas de Wolf y tirando hacia arriba, haciéndole doblar las rodillas. Se agachó y recorrió con la lengua los testículos de Wólfram antes de succionarlos. Yuuri empujó las piernas de Wolf más cerca al pecho, prácticamente doblándolo por la mitad, y trazó su lengua hacia abajo. Pasó la lengua por el pliegue de Wolf y jugueteó con su entrada.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Yuuri! — Wólfram se agitó y retorció. Actuó como si no pudiera decidir si quería parar o continuar.

No importaba, Yuuri no le dio la oportunidad de hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas. Continuó trazando el estrecho agujero con la lengua, y regresó nuevamente al saco de Wólfram. En algún momento durante su —beso negro, el miembro de Wólfram se había despertado de nuevo. Yuuri tomó el pene de Wólfram en su boca y la chupó.

— ¡Oh!

Dio un paso atrás y atrapó la mirada sorprendida de Wólfram. — ¿Crees que trato de pretender que eres una mujer?

La mandíbula de _Wolf_ cayó. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro.

Yuuri sonrió. — Bien. No quiero oír eso de nuevo.

Wolf asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra y con los ojos vidriosos.

Yuuri le soltó las piernas y recuperó el lubricante. Deslizándolo sobre su miembro. El gemido de Wólfram fue más largo, excitando a su pareja. Maldita sea, también se sentía bastante bien. Él podía simplemente... _El pequeño canal apretado de Wolf. Concéntrate, Yuuri_. Soltó su polla y exprimió un poco más de lubricante en sus dedos.

Wolf aferro la mano de su compañero y lo detuvo, miró a Yuuri con sus ojos.

— Shhh... Relájate, bebé. Sé condenadamente bien que eres tú. Nunca he fingido que eres alguien más. No voy a empezar ahora. — Agarró el pie de _Wolf_ con su mano libre y besó el arco. — Además, nadie consigue ponerme tan caliente como tú. — Yuuri chupó el dedo pulgar con su boca mientras sus dedos se deslizaron sobre el anillo de músculos.

Wólfram gimoteó. Yuuri empujó un dedo y ambos gimieron.

_¡Santo Dios!,_ _Wolf_ era tan estrecho. Su miembro vibró con anticipación. Yuuri metió otro dedo, observando el rostro de su compañero en busca de cualquier signo de molestia.

No había ninguno. El pene de Wolf nuevamente se sentía duro contra su estómago. Yuuri cerró los ojos con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. _Wolf_ era un atractivo hombre. — ¿Listo para otro dedo, mi Hermoso Wólfram?

— Listo para tu pene.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Uh-huh.

Yuuri deslizó un tercer dedo, observando cuidadosamente el rostro de Wolf.

Wolf suspiró.

Sacó los dedos fuera y alineó la cabeza de su pene con la dispuesta entrada de _Wolf_. Se empujó en él y el cuerpo de Wólfram le dio la bienvenida. — Oh, por Dios, te sientes tan bien. — Siguió adelante lentamente, ignorando las ansias de su cuerpo, instándolo a ir más aprisa. Tomando su tiempo, saboreando la sensación del cuerpo de su compañero apretándolo estrechamente.

Wólfram gimió. — Muévete. Por favor, muévete.

Yuuri lo hizo, empujando suavemente al principio. Ya había hecho esto antes con mujeres, pero ahora era diferente, mejor. Se trataba de Wolf, su compañero.

Wolf soltaba dulces sonidos, jadeos y suspiros. Yuuri lo sentía cerca. Olía las gotas del pre-semen escurrir del pene de _Wolf_. Yuuri sujetó las piernas de Wólfram por debajo de las rodillas y tiró de él para satisfacer sus impulsos, moviéndose más rápido.

Wolf gimió, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Yuuri lo hizo otra vez.

Todo el cuerpo de Wólfram se tensó, apretando su entrada.

Yuuri gimió también. Aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos y observó el placer en el rostro de Wólfram. Yuuri sonrió y tomó nota mental de ello. Había olvidado todo fuera de lo que sentía. Ni siquiera había considerado que debía sentirse bien cuando se estimula la próstata. — ¿Te gusta eso, Wolf?

— ¡Dios, sí! Más rápido, Yuuri, Más duro — Wólfram demandaba a gritos

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Yuuri. Por todos los Dioses, si eso no es estar excitado, entonces, no sabía lo que era. Comenzó a golpear su cadera más rápido. — Tócate tu mismo. Hazlo para mí, _Wolf_.

Wolf agarró su pene, tirando al mismo tiempo que los embates de Yuuri. Era lo más erótico que Yuuri había visto.

Los dientes de Wólfram se hundieron en su labio inferior cuando bombeó su pene. En cuestión de segundos se apretó alrededor de Yuuri, al tiempo que balbuceaba.

Yuuri no sabía lo que _Wolf_ estaba diciendo, no entendía una palabra, pero sabía lo que Wólfram pedía. Yurri le hizo el amor a Wólfram de forma tan apasionada que el cuerpo de _Wolf_ tembló por segundos, sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Sus músculos se apretaron alrededor de Yuuri y el olor de esperma llenó el aire.

Wólfram siempre fue hermoso, pero había algo en la expresión de su rostro cuando terminó que derritió a Yuuri.

Yuuri se vino con un gemido errático, derramándose sobre el cuerpo de su compañero. Se desplomó sobre Wólfram, respirando con dificultad.

Los brazos de Wolf lo envolvieron y acarició su cara contra la de Yuuri. Besándolo cuando encontró los labios de Yuuri.

Yuuri gimió en la boca de Wolf, devolviendo el beso. Dios, Yuuri amaba a este hombre.

Yuuri prácticamente estaba flotando, cuando un jadeo de asombro provino desde la puerta de la habitación.

— ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO! — Fue el grito que resonó por toda la casa.

* * *

Hola a todos, les ofrsco mil disculpas por ausentarme de esta manera y dejarlas esperando por este tan ansiado capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y no se preocupen que no voy a dejar inconcluso el fic es solo que en esta temporada estoy realmente corta de tiempo para todo. como de costubre espero por todos sus comentarios

y para aquellas que dejaron su correo en brebe les enbiare el archivo, estas son algunas pag que visito en busca de libros: Olompo del Amor sin Frnters, El Mundo de la Luna Roja, y Blue Sensation. Hasta pronto


	10. Chapter 9

LES PRESENTO ESTE MI PRIMER PROYECTO, ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION YURAM DE EL 2º LIBRO _**SIN RESERVAS **_DE LA SAGA **_WITH OR WITHOUT_** DE LA ESCRITORA _**J. L. LANGLEY.**_

PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO CONOCEN LA HISTORIA ESTOY SEGURA LES ENCANTARA, Y AQUELLAS QUE YA HAN LEIDO EL LIBRO (COF*LA SAGA COMPLETA*COF), ESPERO Y SE DIVIERTAN CON ESTA VERCION

AGRADESCO ESPECIALMENTE A _**TLACUILO 1 **_e _**Izumi Masen v.B**; _POR TODO EL APOYO Y AUXILIO BRINDADO, (CON ESTO YA HAN CUBIERTO SU CUOTA ANUAL DE BUENAS ACCIONES.)

LAS ACTUALIZACIONES LAS REALIZARE CADA SEMANA, O ANTES SEGUN EL TIEMPO DISPONIBLE

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA RECOMENDADA PARA MAYORES DE 16, UNA VEZ ACLARADO CONTINUEMOS

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **La Historia no es mía, es una libre adaptación del 2º Libro SIN RESERVAS de la Saga WITH OR WITHOUT, de J. L. LANGLEY. Asi como tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de KYO KARA MAHO sino que son creacion Y propiedad de TOMO TAKABAYASHI.

* * *

**_Capítulo 9_**

Shori se encontraba de pie en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, sosteniendo a Liesel en sus brazos. Miraba con evidente desprecio a Wólfram mientras depositaba al cachorro en el piso de la habitación. El cachorro de inmediato corrió a la cama y empezó a ladrar y saltar de arriba y abajo.

Shori abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces antes de señalar con el dedo a Wólfram. – Tú. Esto es tú culpa. Le has lavado el cerebro a mi Hermano.

- ¡Fuera! – Fue el grito que recibio por respuesta miertras Yuuri tomaba las sabanas, cubriendo a Wólfram y a él, y se deslizó hacia un lado del cuerpo de Wólfram.

Wólfram aun continuaba jadeando debido al placer, y sólo después de algunos segundos fue capas de cerrar la boca.

Sorprendentemente pese a estar claramente furioso por lo que acababa de ver, Shori se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Yuuri se sentó en el borde de la cama y se pasó las manos por el cabello. – Maldición.

Wólfram se sentó en la cama y acercándose a Yuuri lo envolvió en un tierno abrazo - Lo siento.- murmuro recargado sobre la espalda de Yuuri

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Yuuri confundido por la disculpa de _Wolf_.

- Bueno… tal vez por que tu Hermano lo ha descubierto.- Fue la respuesta de _Wolf _

Yuuri sacudió la cabeza. – No. No tienes nada que lamentar. Esto es culpa de Shori. Él siempre se aparece sin avisar, el no ha descubierto la manera de llamar a una puerta y mucho menos esperar a que le permitan pasar. Pero eso no importa, después de todo es algo que había estado postergando. Esta es una ocasión tan buena como cualquier otra. – Yuuri se inclinó para besarlo, y le dio un golpecito en la cadera. – Sera mejor que te levantes y vistas. – Yuuri salió de la cama, de inmediato sujetó a Liesel levantándolo con una mano y lo sostuvo frente a su rostro. – Y tú. Por el amor de Dios, cállate.

Wólfram suspiró y caminó al baño a lavarse. Cuando regresó Yuuri estaba completamente vestido, sentado en el borde de la cama esperándolo. Wólfram no quería hacer esto. Llámalo un presentimiento, pero esto iba a ser bastante feo.

-_Wolf_...

Wólfram sonrió. – ¿Sí? – Nunca admitiría que le gustaba como lo llamabaYuuri.

Yuuri se puso de pie, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Wólfram, y le besó la frente. – Gracias. – Trazó el puente de la nariz de Wólfram con el pulgar. – Dios, me encanta tu nariz.

Wólfram rodó sus ojos. – Estás loco, ¿sabes?

Yuuri le pellizco la barbilla. – Es parte de mi encanto. Vamos. Tenemos que hablar con Shori. Mi hermano a veces puede ser un idiota de mente cerrada y prejuicioso, pero también fue mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Fue?

Yuuri arqueó una ceja y sonrió, y tomó a _Wolf_ de la mano y lo llevó a la sala de estar.

Shori estaba sentado el sofá con la mirada clavada en el piso. Levantó la vista cuando Yuuri y Wólfram entraron tomados de la mano y fulminó a Wólfram con la mirada. – ¿Qué le has hecho a Yuuri?

Yuuri levantó una mano para detener los gritos de su hermano y al mismo tiempo pedir que se calmara. – Shori, no comiences. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Wólfram.

- ¿Qué? Sí, sí lo tiene. – Shori gritó.

Wólfram asintió con la cabeza, quedando en shock al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Dios acaso él ¿Realmente estaba de acuerdo con Shori?

Haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia, Yuuri se dispuso a hablar con su hermano - Escucha, Shori, esto no te concierne. Pero eres mi hermano y te lo explicaré, por esta vez. – Yuuri soltó la mano de Wólfram y se sentó en el sofá, girando ligeramente hacia su hermano.

En ese momento Liesel se lanzó corriendo sobre Yuuri y comenzó a tirar de la pierna de su pantalón, gruñendo. Wólfram sonrió ante la evidente demanda de atención del cachorro, tomó a Liesel en sus brazos y se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sofá.

Shori se pasó las manos por la cara. Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas antes de dirigirse a su hermano. – ¿Por qué, Yuuri? ¿Es esto una especie de rebelión o algo para molestarme? ¿No era ya bastante malo que trajeras a casa a un amigo que es blanco y extranjero, ahora resulta que además estas en una relación con él? ¿Yuuri estas consiente de qué se trata de un hombre? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Yuuri. Tú ni siquiera eres gay. – Shori concluyo casi gritando.

Yuuri suspiró. – Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Y ¿podemos parar con toda esa cosa de ser gay o no ser gay? Eso es irrelevante. Wólfram es mi amante, y solo me he reservado la información, eso es todo.

- ¿Qué? ¿De pronto decidiste que no te gustaban más las mujeres?- Shori lo cuestiono incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba

- Me gustan las mujeres. Simplemente me gusta más Wólfram. – Yuuri respondió con total honestidad

Shori miró a Wólfram y luego miró nuevamente a Yuuri. – Esto es increíble. Debe de haber algo que no me estas contando Yuuri. – Shori simplemente no podía aceptar lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo - ¿Qué es lo que él tiene sobre ti? ¿Algún chantaje o algo así?

Yuuri cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Wólfram tuvo el repentino impulso de tomarlo en sus brazos y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero sabía que no lo haría. Shori era sólo el primero. Y Wólfram presentía que habria varios que podían reaccionar diez veces peor. Esperaba que los padres de Yuuri no estuvieran entre esos

Yuuri dejó caer la mano y miró a su hermano. – Shori – comenzó a hablar con calma.

Balbuceando las palabras Shori intento una vez más razonar con su hermano - Bueno, diablos, Yuuri, ¿que se supone que debo pensar? Nunca antes te han gustado los hombres.

- Shori voy a decirlo sólo una vez. Puedes tratar con ello, o puedes irte, tú lo decides. Amo a Wólfram y él se queda... – El tono de Yuuri era tajante.

Wólfram se quedó sin aliento, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando miró a Yuuri. No pudo evitar el sentir pena por el hermano de Yuuri. Pobre Shori, parecía, que alguien le había dado un puñetazo. Espera, no. – No es"Pobre Shori", el hombre es un idiota.

Yuuri siguió hablando, ignorando las reacciones de ambos. –...Aquí. Esta es mi casa y ahora también de Wólfram .Así que él no irá a ningún lado... nunca. Y si no puedes ser amable con él, entonces ya no eres bienvenido aquí

- Entonces, lo que estas diciendo es que ¿soy yo o él? – Shori cuestiono a Yuuri si poder creer que su hermano seria capas de echarlo de su casa a favor de alguien más.

- No, si puedes comportarte y dejar de insultarlo. Shori tu eres mi hermano y también mi amigo, pero no permitiré que hables mal de él y lo atormentes.

Shori se puso de pie, estaba hirviendo de furia e indignación. – Como Puedes olvidar a tu propia familia por... por – Shori señaló a Wólfram. – ese… ese pequeño marica.

Yuuri se levantó de un salto, la ira irradiaba de él. – ¡Eso es todo! ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate y no vuelvas hasta que puedas comportarte!

Shori miró por última vez a Wólfram con una mirada cargada de odio y salió, azotando la puerta tras él.

Wólfram cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá. – _Demonios -_.

Liesel se levantó, apoyando sus patas delanteras en el pecho de Wólfram, y comenzó a lamerle la barbilla. Wólfram lo puso en el suelo y miró a su alrededor, recorrió la casa buscando a Yuuri. Finalmente lo encontró de pie en la ventana trasera, mirando hacia fuera. Wólfram no sabía qué decir. ¿Debería acercarse y tratar de confortar a Yuuri? Lo más extraño era que de pronto Wólfram tenía el impulso de justificar la actitud de Shori. Si definitivamente eso lo hacia oficial. Wólfram tenía que estar en un estado severo de shock.

Si darse vuelta Yuuri se disculpo - Siento todo esto, _Wolf_. Sé que no es excusa para su comportamiento, pero simple es un necio de mente cerrada. – Yuuri se giró lentamente de la ventana para ver de frente a _Wolf_.

_Wolf _lo miro y respondió lo mas honesto que pudo- No Yuuri. No tienes que disculparte conmigo. Sabes que esto es sólo el principio, ¿cierto? Esto puede que se ponga peor.

Yuuri asintió.

_Wolf _al ver latristeza reflejada en aquel rostro_,_ no pudo evitar el cuestionar la decisión de Yuuri - ¿Realmente quieres ser un paria? ¿Rechazado por tus amigos, tu familia?

Yuuri ladeó la cabeza. – ¿Es eso lo que te sucedió _Wolf?_ ¿Tus amigos te abandonaron cuando les confesaste que eras gay?

- No. Yo no tenía ningún amigo.

- Todo el mundo tiene amigos.

Wólfram sacudió la cabeza. – No.

- ¿Por qué? – Yuuri estaba realmente intrigado.

- En primer lugar, yo era muy rico, mi familia era demasiado frívola. Después era demasiado inteligente y hacía sentir a la gente incómoda. Después de eso, fui muy poderoso como un hombre lobo y hacía sentir a todos intranquilos. A eso le siguió mi sexualidad. – Wolf se encogió de hombros. – Simplemente no soy una persona que inspira simpatía supongo.

- ¿Qué hay acerca de tus novios?

- Fue sólo uno. Y nunca fuimos realmente cercanos.

Yuuri arqueó una ceja. – ¿Porque él no estaba fuera?

- Sí, él insistía en que no era gay. Casi todo el mundo que me ha importado se aleja de mí, de una forma u otra. – Confirmo Wólfram con un dejo de tristeza.

Yuuri se acercó a _Wolf_ y le tendió una mano.

Wólfram miró la mano, y sus ojos siguieron hasta el rostro de Yuuri. Cuando Wólfram le tomó la mano, Yuuri, lo levanto del sofá, se sentó donde había estado Wolf y hiso sentar en su regazo.

Yuuri besó su nariz y se recostó en el sofá, acercando a Wolf un poco más a él. – Yo no voy a ninguna parte, _Wolf_. No puedes esperar que me aleje porque eso no sucederá.

Wólfram deseaba creerle a Yuuri con todo su corazón. Pero Wólfram no psi evitar sentir que en algún lugar, en el fondo de la mente de Yuuri aún quedaban algunas dudas – No puedo evitarlo. Siento que estoy destruyendo tu vida. Si tomamos a tu hermano como ejemplo. Sólo Dios sabe como tus padres y amigos van a reaccionar.

Yuuri puso una mano a un lado de la cabeza de Wólfram, sosteniéndola contra su pecho, y lo besó nuevamente. – Es el destino,_ Wolf_. Si mis amigos y mi familia me abandonan, no me importaría mucho. En primer lugar, no me importa si eres un hombre en lugar de una mujer. Para ser sincero, no creo que me importara si eras un lobo... quiero decir, como un lobo ordinario, que no puede cambiar a una y otra forma. Y tampoco se trata de sólo sexo.

Wólfram miró a Yuuri, retrocediendo un poco para ver su rostro. – ¿Estás tratando de decir que me amas? – Fue vergonzoso, pero no podía evitarlo. Wólfram quería escuchar de nuevo a Yuuri decir que lo amaba justo como lo había gritado durante la discusión con Shori.

Yuuri sonrió. – Sí, _Wolf_, lo hago. Pero eso no es lo que estoy tratando de decir.

- ¿Huh? – Wolf se veía realmente confundido

Yuuri suspiró. – Estoy tratando de decirte que no voy a terminar contigo. No te apartaré solo porque a mi familia y amigos no les gusta. _Wolf_ tu significas más para mí que todos ellos. Sé que no va a ser fácil. Pero es algo por lo que estoy dispuesto a luchar.

_Wow. _Wólfram entendía perfectamente de lo que Yuuri hablaba. El nunca había sentido con nadie más la conexión que tenía con Yuuri. Sabía que era, lógicamente, debido a sus genes, pero no podía dejar de pensar que se sentiría así, aún sin ser compañeros. Sin embargo, no quería ser la razón de que la vida de Yuuri se fuera por el inodoro. Besó a Yuuri y sonrió. – Ok. Estoy aquí por ti, pero te advierto que no será fácil.

Yuuri rió y lo apretó con fuerza, aplastando su aliento. – Lo sé, lo sé. Todo el mundo va a odiarme y no querrán tener nada que ver conmigo. Lo entiendo. Suenas como un disco rayado _Wolf_.

Wólfram resopló. – No he dicho que _todo el mundo _te odiará.

- ¿Qué hay de ti _Wolf_? ¿Me odiarás? –Yuuri preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

Wólfram hizo una mueca. El hombre era un arrogante. – ¿Es ésta tu manera de tratar de obtener una confesión de amor eterno de mí _Enclenque? _

Yuuri abrió grandemente los ojos. Trató de mirarlo ofendido, pero sabía que no lo estaba lográndolo por el brillo de sus ojos. – ¿Crees que haría una cosa tan baja?

Wólfram se rió. – Harías cualquier cosa para salirte con la tuya. No tengo absolutamente ninguna duda sobre eso.

Yuuri dejó de sonreír, sus ojos repentinamente se volvieron serios. – Te amo, Wolf. Realmente lo hago.

_Whoa_. Wólfram no podía respirar. Su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho. Yuuri lo había dicho sin que Wólfram tuviera que preguntar. Sabía que Yuuri esperaba que él le dijera lo mismo, pero... ¿podía confiar su vulnerable corazón a Yuuri?

Yuuri interrumpió su debate interno - No tienes que decir nada, Wólfram. Yo solo pensé que deberías saberlo.

Wólfram asintió con la cabeza, aún impactado por la declaración de Yuuri. Después de todo Wolf hubiese matado a Yuuri si él nunca le decía que lo quería. Confesarle al hombre que el también lo amaba no iba a cambiar ese hecho, porque realmente lo hacia. – También te amo Yuuri.

La sonrisa de Yuuri se volvió radiante. – Proviniendo de ti, significa mucho para mí. _Señor Obstinado_.

La mandíbula Wólfram casi golpeó el suelo. – Aún odio a tus malditas feromonas. – le respondió con un tono que pretendía sr de total indignación.

Yuuri se rió, con los ojos brillando con humor. Cogió la cabeza de Wólfram con ambas manos y lo besó.

El último pensamiento coherente de Wólfram fue que la vida con Yuuri nunca sería aburrida.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, ANTES QUE NADA, ESPERO QUE TUVIERAN UNAS MUY FELICES FIESTAS, Y UN ESTUPENDO COMIENZO DE AÑO.

AHORA SI, SE QUE NO HAY DISCULPAS SUFICIENTE POR HABERME AUSENTADO POR TANTO TIEMPO, PERO DESDE EL MES DE NOVIEMBRE EL TRABAJO FUE REALMENTE EXCECIVO Y TERMINABA TAN EXAUSTA QUE NO ME QUEDABA ENERGIA PARA NADA MAS, PERO AFORTUNADAMENTE YA TODO VUELVE A LA CALMA Y YO PODRE RETOMAR LAS PUBLACIONES SEMANALES DEL FIC, SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES ALGO CORTO PERO EL PROXIMO SE PONE INTERESANTE.

COMO SIEMPRE TODOS SUSU COMENTARIOS SON BIEN RECIBIDOS, GRACIAS Y NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA


	11. Chapter 10

LES PRESENTO ESTE MI PRIMER PROYECTO, ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION YURAM DE EL 2º LIBRO _**SIN RESERVAS **_DE LA SAGA **_WITH OR WITHOUT_** DE LA ESCRITORA _**J. L. LANGLEY.**_

PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO CONOCEN LA HISTORIA ESTOY SEGURA LES ENCANTARA, Y AQUELLAS QUE YA HAN LEIDO EL LIBRO (COF*LA SAGA COMPLETA*COF), ESPERO Y SE DIVIERTAN CON ESTA VERCION

AGRADESCO ESPECIALMENTE A _**TLACUILO 1 **_e _**Izumi Masen v.B**; _POR TODO EL APOYO Y AUXILIO BRINDADO, (CON ESTO YA HAN CUBIERTO SU CUOTA ANUAL DE BUENAS ACCIONES.)

LAS ACTUALIZACIONES LAS REALIZARE CADA SEMANA, O ANTES SEGUN EL TIEMPO DISPONIBLE

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA RECOMENDADA PARA MAYORES DE 16, UNA VEZ ACLARADO CONTINUEMOS

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **La Historia no es mía, es una libre adaptación del 2º Libro SIN RESERVAS de la Saga WITH OR WITHOUT, de J. L. LANGLEY. Asi como tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de KYO KARA MAHO sino que son creacion Y propiedad de TOMO TAKABAYASHI.

* * *

**_Capítulo 10_**

Se encontraba en la sala de la casa, disfrutando de una tarde relajada, cada uno absorto en su propia lectura; cuando de la nada Yuuri hace un extraño comentario.

— ¿Sabías que hay pingüinos gay?

— ¿Qué? — Wólfram levantó la vista de su libro. — ¿Perdón?

Yuuri se encontraba recostado en el sofá al otro lado de la sala, leyendo una revista que tenía algo que ver con animales, veterinarios y cosas similares. Yuuri asintió con la cabeza. — Sí, realmente existen. Hay todo tipo de relaciones homosexuales en las especies animales.

Wólfram parpadeó dirigiéndole a Yuuri una mirada perpleja.

— Hay monos, carneros, vacas y hasta delfines. Incluso hay — ¿qué? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué te ríes Wolf?

— Yuuri Yo realmente no tenía idea que eras tan nerd.

— ¿Qué? — Yuuri parecía no entender de que estaba hablando Wólfram.

Wólfram sonrió ligeramente._ ¡Oh Dios!_ ¿Realmente se preguntaba cómo había hecho Yuuri para saber sobre animales gays? Por supuesto, podría ser algo del conocimiento ordinario de un veterinario, pero Wólfram lo dudaba. Era más que probable que se debía a que Yuuri había visto demasiado Discovery Channel. O tal vez fue sólo la revista que estaba leyendo. — ¿Lo leíste ahí? — pregunto Wólfram haciendo referencia a la revista que Yuuri había estado leyendo.

— No. Estaba leyendo un artículo sobre las nuevas incubadoras de huevos y eso me hizo recordar un documental acerca de los pingüinos. En el lograron captar algunas parejas de machos que intentaron eclosionar rocas.

Wólfram sonrió. Esto era demasiado bueno. Todo parecía indicar que Yuuri el Sr. Popularidad era un nerd disfrazado. — ¿Yuuri, quien inventó la imprenta? — Wólfram necesitaba confirmar su teoría.

— ¿Huh?

— Sólo responde la pregunta.

— Uh… ¿Johann Gutenberg?

Wólfram reprimió una sonrisa y continúo. — ¿Quién inventó el vagón del tren para dormir?

— George Pullman

Maldita sea, esto se ponía cada vez mejor. Wólfram esta vez no fue capaz de contener su sonrisa — ¿Qué hay de la desmotadora de algodón?

— Eli Whitney. ¿_Wolf_? No entiendo por qué me haces esas preguntas sin sentido?

Ignorando el desconcierto de Yuuri. Wólfram continuo con su pequeña prueba. — ¿Puedes decime cuántos huesos hay en el cuerpo humano?

— El esqueleto humano se compone de doscientos seis huesos. Hay aproximadamente trescientos veinte en un canino. Cerca de doscientos cincuenta en felinos y ciento setenta y cinco en equinos.

_¡Eso fue genial! _No era de extrañar que se llevaran tan bien. — Es mi deber informarte, Dr. Shibuya, que eres un nerd.

Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco, tomó su revista y comenzó a leer de nuevo. "Toma uno para conocer a otro" — murmuró entre dientes.

Wólfram puso el separador en su libro de historia del periodo Shogun y lo colocó en la mesa de al lado. Era consiente de que en este momento se encontraba sonriendo con sobrado orgullo, pero no podía evitarlo. No ahora cuando puso en evidencia a su amado _Enclenque_ quien se había esforzado por ocultar el hecho de que era inteligente. Wólfram sabia que Yuuri era un hombre inteligente, que tendría que serlo al haber entrado en la facultad de veterinaria, pero nunca mostró lo inteligente que realmente era.

Wólfram lo miro aun sonriente. — Nunca dije que no lo fuera. ¡Diablos, yo soy el rey de los nerds! Si usara camisas con bolsillos, tendría un protector de bolsillo.

Yuuri gimió y se cubrió el rostro con la revista. — Un protector de bolsillo no te hace un nerd. Ni la cinta en los anteojos. — Argumento Yuuri

— Tienes un protector de bolsillo, ¿verdad? — Wólfram no fue capas de disimular la diversión en su voz.

— En mi bata de laboratorio. — Yuuri finalmente admito.

Wólfram se levanto del sillón y se escabulló al sofá junto a Yuuri. Haciéndole retirar la revista de la cara.

Yuuri tiró de él y le besó la nariz. — Muy bien, _Ricitos de Oro_. ¿Por qué es divertido el hecho de que no soy un atleta sin cerebro?

Wólfram parpadeó, abrió la boca y la cerró. Él no iba a responder a ese apodo. No lo haría. Yuuri lo había estado llamando por esos apodos ridículos para obtener una reacción de él. Si ignoraba el nombre, se iría. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron de los que se quejó. Pero con un demonio, ese era realmente malo.

— ¿_Y bien, Ricitos_? — Yuuri lo provoco

— ¡No! Absolutamente no. De ninguna manera. No puedes llamarme así.

— ¿O? — Yuuri tenía un brillo perverso en sus ojos.

— O te lo hare pagar. — Wólfram lo miró, tratando de parecer feroz.

Yuuri simplemente rió divertido desestimando la amenaza de Wolf.

_¡Maldito enclenque! _Wólfram considero por un momento simplemente comenzar a llamar a Yuuri _Enclenque_ a partir de ese momento. No, probablemente no seria el mejor curso de acción, después de todo, el hombre tenía un perverso sentido del humor. Wólfram suspiró.

En ese momento Yuuri enterró los dedos en las costillas de Wólfram, haciéndole cosquillas.

Wólfram chilló y sin ganas se defendía. Cayeron al suelo en una maraña de brazos y piernas. Trató de hacerle cosquillas también a Yuuri, pero Yuuri tenía una mayor ventaja al superarlo en fuerza y peso. Wólfram terminó recostado en el piso, sobre su espalda con Yuuri sentado encima de él. Ambos riendo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Liesel se sumara a la acción. El cachorro corría en círculos alrededor, sin parar de ladrar, solo se detenía el tiempo suficiente para lamer la cara de Wólfram cada vez que pasaba junto de él.

Wólfram sujetó una de las manos de Yuuri tratando de defenderse cuando Liesel le mordió en la nariz. — ¡Oww! — Wólfram dejó de luchar contra Yuuri el tiempo suficiente para alejar a Liesel.

El cachorro reacciono dejando caer su pecho al suelo, manteniendo la parte posterior de su cuerpo en guardia y lista para saltar sobre su oponente, soltando lo que pretendían ser feroces gruñidos.

Yuuri se echó a reír. — Supongo que esto significa que no se nos permite jugar sin él.

— Creo que tienes razón. No puedo creer que me mordió la nariz. Esos dientes de cachorro realmente duelen. — Wólfram se quejaba mientras masajeaba su lastimada nariz.

Yuuri dejó de hacerles cosquillas y le besó en la nariz. — Dímelo a mí. El pequeño mocoso mordió mi oreja la otra noche, ¿recuerdas?

Wólfram se rió. — Síp, lo recuerdo.

— Eso no fue divertido. — Se quejo Yuuri

— Sí, lo fue. El lobo feroz derribado por un pequeño cachorro. Fue divertido. — Wólfram sonrió aun más.

— Muy bien, _Ricitos de Oro_. — Contra ataco Yuuri.

— Wólfram se quejó al escuchar nuevamente el ofensivo apodo. — Muy bien. Haré un trato con tingo. Tú no me llames _Ricitos de Oro_ nunca más y yo no le diré a la manada entera que fuiste derrotado por un cachorro de siete semanas de edad.

Yuuri suspiró. — Ok, añade un beso a eso y tendremos un trato.

— Oh, vaya, no lo sé. — Wólfram fingió pensarlo seriamente

Yuuri reforzó su agarre sobre Wólfram. Gruñendo y comenzó a mordisquear el labio inferior de Wólfram. — Sé bueno y bésame, _Wolf_. — Yuuri susurro antes de que su lengua rozara los labios de Wólfram.

Wólfram abrió la boca con un suspiro, permitiéndole a Yuuri entra. El beso fue suave al principio, con largos roces de lengua y unas pocas mordidas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Wólfram percibiera el característico aroma de la excitación de Yuuri lo cual solo aumentaba su propia excitación.

Yuuri gimió dentro del beso, su duro miembro presionándose contra el muslo de Wólfram, rápidamente la ternura inicial del beso se transformo en una pasión desbordante. Yuuri los hiso girar para quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre Wólfram, e inmediatamente comenzó a sacar la camisa de Wólfram sobre su cabeza y la tiró en el sofá. Su boca se cerró sobre el hombro de Wolf renovando su marca de acoplamiento. Sus manos se movieron por todo el cuerpo de Wólfram, acariciando cada parte que tocaba, la espalda, sus caderas, su cabello.

Wólfram se arqueó en las manos de Yuuri, disfrutando de las caricias. Su pene rogaba por atención. _Wolf_ se movió hacia abajo, sacando los dientes de Yuuri de su hombro, y empujó su pene contra el de Yuuri.

Yuuri jadeó y se bajó de _Wolf _recostándose a su lado para comenzar a trazar un camino de besos por el pecho de Wólfram descendiendo por su abdomen hasta que llegó a la cinturilla de los pants de Wólfram, Yuuri inmediatamente los retiró fuera del cuerpo de Wólfram.

Wólfram soltó el aire contenido y luchó por mantener sus caderas quietas cuando sintió los labios de Yuuri envolver su pene, comenzando un lento y torturante ritmo de profunda succión. — Dios. Yuuri ven aquí. Necesito probarte

Yuuri se deslizó al lado de Wólfram rea comando su cuerpo, y se dispuso para darle un mejor acceso.

En cuanto estuviera en posición Wólfram tiró del cordón que sujetaba los pantalones del pijama de Yuuri hasta deshacer el nudo y los empujó fuera de sus piernas. _Wolf_ envolvió el pene de Yuuri con sus labios y comenzó a, igualar el ritmo y los movimientos que Yuuri realizaba sobre su propio pene.

Wólfram no pudo contener un gemido de placer cuando sintió a Yuuri acariciar sus testículos con un rose de su lengua y alternándolo con pequeñas succiones, eran tan suaves y a la vez tan provocativas. Que ahora Wólfram se encontraba con el miembro de Yuuri entre los labios, tratando de concentrarse en el placer de su compañero en lugar del suyo. La longitud caliente y suave del miembro de Yuuri se deslizó dentro y fuera de la boca de Wólfram, con la misma facilidad con que Yuuri lamia su eje. Sus caderas se impulsaron antes de que Wolf pudiera detenerse. Quería la boca de Yuuri alrededor de su pene. Yuuri no lo defraudó. Yuuri lo chupaba sin llegar hasta la base, tomando la mitad de su pene en la mano y apretando la base.

Wólfram se quejó y se movió más rápido sobre la cabeza del pene de Yuuri para hacerle saber a su compañero lo que quería. Wólfram estaba realmente en ello, sus caderas realizaban golpes cortos y rápidos dentro de la cálida boca de Yuuri, cuando repentinamente Yuuri echo su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que toda la longitud del miembro de Wólfram saliera de su boca. Wólfram lo dejo pasar y continúo chupando a su compañero.

— Uh, _Wolf_. — Yuuri llamo

— Uh. — Wólfram contestó con el pene de Yuuri en la boca.

— Liesel me esta mirando.

Wólfram casi se atragantó. Dejó que el miembro de Yuuri se deslizarse fuera de su boca y miró a su compañero. Yuuri le dicaba una mirada bastante incomoda al cachorro frunciéndole el ceño.

— ¿Y qué? Continua. — respondió Wólfram

— No. De ninguna manera lo haremos mientras el cachorro está observando. — fue la rotunda negativa de Yuuri.

Wólfram suspiró y se levantó. No veía el problema siempre y cuando Liesel no decidiera unírseles, pero Yuuri, evidentemente, no iba a continuar con su audiencia. — Recamara. — fue todo lo que dijo antes de tenderle a Yuuri una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y caminaron por el pasillo.

Una vez que llegaron a la cama, recuperaron sus antiguas posiciones rápidamente.

La boca de Yuuri se envolvió alrededor del pene de Wólfram, provocándole un jadeo. Wólfram rápidamente le devolvió el favor y se tragó la polla de Yuuri hasta la base. Después de algunos segundos ambos estaban gimiendo, las caderas de ambos moviéndose con el miembro de su compañero en la boca.

Yuuri comenzó a mover las manos por el trasero de Wólfram, instándole a moverse, con una lo acomodo y con la otra jugueteó con su pliegue.

¡Por Dios! el hombre era algo especial. Yuuri quizás no podía tomar hasta la base el pene de Wólfram el no tenía una profunda garganta como Wólfram, pero lo compensaba con el entusiasmo y la inventiva. Y era malditamente bueno en eso.

Yuuri deslizo un dedo en su boca, al lado del pene de Wólfram, mientras seguía chupando. Los testículos de Wólfram se endurecieron cuando se dio cuenta de la intención detrás de eso. Yuuri hizo exactamente lo que el esperaba. Yuuri sacó el dedo de su boca y lo deslizo por la entrada de Wólfram empezando a meterlo suavemente.

Un escalofrío corrió a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Wólfram cuando el dedo presionó dentro de él. Wólfram deslizó fuera de su boca el pene de Yuuri. — Si. Así. No te detengas.

Yuuri movido su dedo dentro y fuera de _Wolf_, al mismo tiempo que su boca, succionaba.

Wólfram miró hacia su cuerpo, observando su pene deslizarse dentro y fuera de la boca de Yuuri. Estaba tan caliente como el infierno, viendo a su compañero tomar su pene. _Wolf_ no pudo contenerse y se empujó sobre Yuuri. Wólfram se puso rígido, sus caderas avanzando aún más profundo en la boca de Yuuri no paso mucho antes de que se encontrara llenando la garganta de Yuuri con su esencia.

Yuuri sacó su dedo del interior de _Wolf_ y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, jadeando por aire.

A Wólfram le tomó unos segundos recuperar el aliento y que su cuerpo dejara de temblar.

— ¿Estás bien? — Yuuri pregunto entre jadeos.

Wolf no le dio una respuesta, en su lugar tomo el miembro de Yuuri, notando las gotas de semen sobre la punta, y se lo tragó, llevándoselo hasta el fondo.

Las caderas de Yuuri se agitaron y se quedó sin aliento. — ¡Por todos los cielos!. — En cuestión de segundos Yuuri terminó, llenando la boca de Wolf con blanco líquido caliente y salado.

Wólfram se quedó allí chupando suavemente hasta que el pene de Yuuri se volvió flácido. Wólfram estaba casi dormido cuando Yuuri lo arrastró hasta acomodarlo correctamente en la cama.

De alguna Wólfram se las arregló para entrar en la cama, con Yuuri pegado a su espalda. Yuuri besó su cuello y se arrimó aún más, haciéndole sentirse amado y apreciado.

— _¡Esto es vida!_.— ¡Qué gran manera de pasar una tarde de sábado! — pensó Wólfram mientras iba quedándose dormido.

Wólfram casi estaba dormido cuando la voz de Yuuri lo sacó del placido adormecimiento

— _Wolf_. Liesel me esta mirando nuevamente.

- o - O - o -

Yuuri sentía como si su estómago estuviera tratando de comerse así mismo, tenía tanta hambre. Yuuri gimió y se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a _Wolf_. Definitivamente esa era una terrible manera de arruinar un perfecto día. Yuuri odiaba la cocina y si no recordaba mal, había utilizado todos los ingredientes disponibles para hacerse un sándwich en el desayuno. Había _tenido _que usar los ingredientes de un sándwich en el desayuno porque _Wolf_ había agotado la última de las sopas instantáneas en la cena de anoche. Yuuri sabia que el Iba a tener que cocinar, si quería comer. _Maldición_. ¿Tal vez debería contratar a un cocinero? Demonios, él se conformaría con un Cocinero de Comida Rápida en este momento.

Yuuri fue a la sala para recoger su ropa. Se puso los pantalones y arrastró los pies todo el camino a la cocina. Revisó la despensa y se decidió por una lata de macarrones y queso. Ahora, si pudiera encontrar algún tipo de carne, terminaría su búsqueda.

Yuuri se encontraba de pie delante de la nevera mirando cuando oyó algo fuera. Probablemente, el gato del vecino. Oh, bueno, debería revisarlo, permaneciendo de pie delante de la nevera no habría comida hecha por arte de magia. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

Liesel salió de la sala. El cachorro lo vio y movió la cola

— Hey, cachorro. ¿También tienes hambre?

Liesel brincó colocando sus patas delanteras sobre la espinilla de Yuuri y ofreció su cabeza, pidiendo ser acariciado.

Sonrió y rascó detrás de las orejas de Liesel.

Un fuerte ruido metálico había hecho a ambos saltar y se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada. ¿Qué había hecho ese gato ahora?

Yuuri abrió la puerta.

Un hombre corrió por el camino de entrada. ¿Qué...? – ¡Hey! — Yuuri intento llamarle.

El hombre miró hacia atrás, y hecho a correr más rápido.

Liesel gruñó y saltó fuera de la puerta.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Liesel espera! — Yuuri corrió tras del cachorro. Él lo agarró a mitad de camino. El hombre, sin embargo, fue bueno para escapar. Yuuri olfateó el aire. El hombre era un lobo, pero el olor no era familiar. Pensó en perseguirlo, pero ¿para qué? Una rápida mirada alrededor no mostró ningún daño. Nunca antes había tenido problemas con ladrones o vándalos. Vivía en un barrio relativamente tranquilo. Era antiguo, pero estaba aún en gran forma.

El viento hizo volar las hojas, arremolinándose alrededor de sus pies. Yuuri se estremeció, hacía frío. El otoño definitivamente había llegado. Yuuri se colocó a Liesel bajo el brazo y caminó alrededor de la casa, en una inspección más a fondo. Aún no veía nada. Nada parecía fuera de lugar. Debió haber espantado al hombre antes de que pudiera robar algo. ¿El hombre era un lobo visitante? O ¿tal vez era un hombre sin hogar tratando de entrar en calor? No era como si Yuuri no hubiera visto personas sin hogar en su vecindario antes. El hecho de que el hombre era un lobo, no significaba que no pudiera tratarse de un criminal también.

Sólo para asegurarse revisó su camioneta y el auto de Wolf. Todo parecía en orden. Yuuri Se encogió de hombros y regresó a la casa, rascando la cabeza del cachorro a su paso. — Ibas tras él, ¿no es así, chico?

— ¿Qué diablos haces en la calle, descalzo, y sin camisa con este tiempo. _Enclenque_? — Wólfram estaba en la puerta en un par de pantalones de chándal y una camiseta.

_Wolf_ se frotaba los brazos y su cabello sobresalía por todas partes. Dios, era lindo.

— Hey, _Wolf_. — Yuuri besó la frente de Wólfram al entrar en la casa y le entregó el cachorro.

Yuuri cerró la puerta con llave. — ¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera? — Wólfram pregunto

— He oído algo y fui a revisarlo. Vi a un hombre corriendo. Liesel salió corriendo detrás de él.

Los ojos de Wólfram se abrieron sorprendidos. — ¿De veras? ¿Lo atrapaste?

Yuuri sacudió la cabeza en negativa. — No. Pero Liesel lo intentó.

Liesel se retorcía en los brazos de Wólfram y rindiéndose _Wolf_ lo puso en el suelo. Corrió hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Se oyó la puerta del perro abrir y cerrar.

— ¿Sera seguro para Liesel estar ahí fuera solo? — Cuestiono Wólfram

Yuuri se encogió de hombros. — Supongo que es bastante seguro para el, ya espantamos al tipo. No he podido encontrar ninguna prueba de que robó algo

— Hmm... — _Wolf_ pasó junto a Yuuri, todavía frotándose los brazos. — ¿Conseguiste olerlo? ¿Era alguien que conoces?

Yuuri siguió a Wolf en la cocina.

_Wolf_ estaba en la puerta de la nevera, apoyándose en ella, mirando hacia adentro.

— Sí, tengo su aroma, el hombre era un lobo, pero no lo reconocí. — fue la respuesta de Yuuri.

Wólfram removió algunas cosas de la nevera y volvió a levantarse, una vez más, con la mirada fija en el refrigerador abierto. — ¿Yuuri. Tú crees que deberíamos llamar a la manada? ¿O tal vez la policía? —

Yuuri se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría _Wolf_ a darse cuenta de que necesitaban ir de compras. – ¿Y decirles qué? No reconocí el olor, no es de nuestra manada y no desapareció nada. Además, no creo que volverá, sabiendo que lo vi.

— ¿Cómo luce? — _Wolf_ comenzó a frotar sus brazos nuevamente.

— No logré verlo bien, pero creo que era de constitución delgada. Llevaba una chaqueta de color verde oscuro, una gorra roja y jeans negros.

— Hmm. ¿Yuuri tú crees que sólo era alguien husmeando? — _Wolf_ se notaba algo preocupado.

— Probablemente estaba revisando las cosas, para ver si hay algo fácil de robar. Llamaré a Bob mañana y ver si algún lobo visitante se ha comunicado con él.

— Sí, eso es una buena idea. ¿Por qué no encerramos a Liesel por esta noche, por si acaso?

Justo en ese momento Liesel entró saltando en la cocina.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar. — Yuuri. Se apoyó en el gabinete y observó al cachorro ir al refrigerador, poner las patas delanteras en el borde y echar un vistazo.

Wólfram alejo al cachorro. Y después de haber observado el refrigerador por un minuto, cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Yuuri. — ¡¿Yuuri puedes decirme que demonios se supone que vamos a comer?!.

* * *

BIEN UN POCO ATRASADO PERO AQUI ESTA LA CONTI, ESPERO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO, Y SI OTRA COSA NO SE INTERPONE TENDRE EL SIGUIENTE PARA EL SABADO.

COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS, HASTA LA PROXIMA.


	12. Chapter 11

LES PRESENTO ESTE MI PRIMER PROYECTO, ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION YURAM DE EL 2º LIBRO **_SIN RESERVAS _**DE LA SAGA **_WITH OR WITHOUT_** DE LA ESCRITORA **_J. L. LANGLEY._**

PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO CONOCEN LA HISTORIA ESTOY SEGURA LES ENCANTARA, Y AQUELLAS QUE YA HAN LEIDO EL LIBRO (COF*LA SAGA COMPLETA*COF), ESPERO Y SE DIVIERTAN CON ESTA VERCION

AGRADESCO ESPECIALMENTE A **_TLACUILO 1 _**e **_Izumi Masen v.B_**_; _POR TODO EL APOYO Y AUXILIO BRINDADO, (CON ESTO YA HAN CUBIERTO SU CUOTA ANUAL DE BUENAS ACCIONES.)

LAS ACTUALIZACIONES LAS REALIZARE CADA SEMANA, O ANTES SEGUN EL TIEMPO DISPONIBLE

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA RECOMENDADA PARA MAYORES DE 16, UNA VEZ ACLARADO CONTINUEMOS

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **La Historia no es mía, es una libre adaptación del 2º Libro SIN RESERVAS de la Saga WITH OR WITHOUT, la cual es creación y propiedad de J. L. LANGLEY. Así como tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de KYO KARA MAHO sino que son creación Y propiedad de TOMO TAKABAYASHI.

* * *

**_Capítulo 11_**

Esa mañana Wólfram fue despertado por un ruidoso e insistente lloriqueo procedente de Liesel. ¿_Qué diablos? _El cachorro lanzo un nuevo lloriqueo, el cual fue seguido por un ruido constante del cual Wólfram no se había percatado hasta ese momento. Wólfram parpadeó para conseguir enfocar y miró el reloj._¿__Ocho a.m?__ ¿Pero que demonios ?_

Wólfram estiro un brazo hacia el otro lado de la cama buscando a Yuuri y no lo encontró. El lado de la cama de Yuuri estaba frío. Lo que explicaría el ruido. El hombre estaba loco por salir a ejercitarse a las ocho de la mañana de un domingo. Y ¿Cómo podía escuchar esa cosa a la que se atrevía a llamar música?

Liesel empezó a lloriquear de nuevo. — Maldita sea. –— Wólfram se sentó y se pasó las manos por la cara. ¡Por Dios!, definitivamente Wólfram tendría que trabajar más duro para agotar al hombre por la noche. La idea de que Yuuri podía levantarse a esta hora de la mañana después del ejercicio intenso de la noche anterior fue un verdadero golpe para su ego.

Al parecer, el cachorro también había despertado por la partida de Yuuri. Wólfram echó las mantas a un lado, salió de la cama y desnudo salió de la recamara, caminó por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal de la casa para permitir salir al cachorro.

Wólfram abrió la puerta para Liesel y el aire fresco silbó enfriando su cálida mañana. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué frío hacía fuera! Debería conseguir algo de ropa, pero su estómago gruñó un poco. Ya estaba cerca de la cocina. Qué dilema. Wólfram se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina planeando ya como iría el resto de su mañana. Tomaría un poco de pizza fría de la noche anterior y regresaría a la cama para comer. Vería algo en la televisión. Sólo porque Yuuri era un demente y salió a ejercitarse, no significaba que el tenía que hacerlo también.

Wólfram entro en la cocina solo para encontrarse con la caja de pizza vacía sobre la mesa. — Maldición. —Wólfram se quejo pensando que Yuuri podría haber dejado al menos una rebanada para el — Demonios —Wólfram en definitiva no era un madrugador ni en el mejor de sus días. Despertar sin nadie acurrucado junto a ti, un lloriqueo de perro, música de porquería, un endemoniado frio congelante y sin nada para comer. — Gruñó.

Liesel llegó desde el exterior cuando Wólfram salió de la cocina. Fueron juntos a la habitación que Yuuri utilizaba como sala de entrenamiento.

Cuando Wólfram abrió la puerta la música ensordecedora de cualquiera que sea el maldito nombre de la banda asaltó sus oídos. Fuera lo que fuese Liesel también pensó que era una porquería ya que dejo salir un quejido y salió de la habitación. Wólfram al ver la actitud del cachorro se limito a rodar sus ojos.

Yuuri estaba sentado en un banco enfundado en un par de pantalones cortos negros y zapatillas de ejercicio, haciendo flexiones de bíceps.

Wólfram parpadeó ante la flexión de los músculos sudorosos. Ooh, ese era un espectáculo agradable. Su miembro lo confirmó también. Su estómago, sin embargo, no podría importarle menos, le exigió alimentos. Wólfram se acercó al setero y bajo el volumen.

Cuando Yuuri se percato de su presencia le dedico una de sus radiantes sonrisas. — Buen día, Wolf. ¿No te desperté, cierto?

— No. Liesel lo hizo.

- ¡Oh, diablos, Wolf! Tenía la esperanza de terminar de ejercitarme y luego ir a buscar algunas rosquillas. Me comí toda la pizza.

Wow. ¿Qué descaro fue eso? Pensó Wólfram. Bueno, quizás no estrangularía a Yuuri por lo de la pizza. Aún tenía un problema con despertar en la cama solo y con algún estruendo que pretendía ser música ... bueno y el clima también, pero supuso que no era culpa de Yuuri, por lo que lo dejaría pasar una vez.

Yuuri soltó las pesas y caminó hacia él. Se inclinó y rozó sus labios sobre los de Wólfram.

En ese instante Wólfram consideró no responder por un segundo, entonces, decidió no ser tan infantil, y no mencionar el deje de rencor en su rostro. Abrió su boca y le regresó el beso a Yuuri. _Yum, pizza _Su estomago gruño nuevamente.

Yuuri retrocedió, sonriendo. — ¿Quieres que me vista y vaya a buscar algunas donas?

_ Dios, Wólfram amaba a este hombre _ Wólfram decidió en ese mismo instante que lo de la música también estaba perdonado. — Nah. Voy a vestirme y conseguir algo. Incluso te traeré algo también, si me prometes comer en la cama conmigo.

Yuuri sujeto el semi-erecto pene de Wólfram y lo apretó. — ¿Me perdonas por no despertarte apropiadamente?

Wólfram se estremeció, su pene tomando interés. Parecía que iba a tener que perdonar eso también. Él se agitó en la mano de su compañero, endureciéndose completamente.

El brillo en los ojos de Yuuri fue positivamente malvado cuando tiró del pene de Wólfram. — Si yo como donas en la cama contigo, ¿jugaremos a ensartar los aros?

Wólfram resopló. — No con mis donas, me muero de hambre. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con las tuyas. Pero te lo advierto. Tú me salpicas el trasero y yo me mudó a la habitación de invitados.

Yuuri se echó a reír y acaricio el miembro de Wólfram más rápido. Wólfram cerró los ojos y se dejo ir. Yuuri tenía una buena manera de conseguir ser perdonado por cosas que ni siquiera había hecho aún. — _Maldita sea, eso se sentía bien._

Wólfram disfrutaba como los dientes mordisqueaban su mandíbula y el puño alrededor de su pene se movían con fuerza, más rápido. Wólfram estaba tan cerca que sentía como las rodillas se le doblaban. Se empujó dos veces más en la mano de Yuuri antes de sentir la falta de aire y soltar su esencia por todo el lugar.

Yuuri lo besó una vez más y lo soltó. Wólfram se tambaleó un poco y se sostuvo en el marco de la puerta. Infiernos. Se sentía como si hubiera sido golpeado por un camión.

Yuuri volvió con una toalla y limpió a Wólfram, el suelo y su mano. Yuuri se tiró la toalla al hombro. —Ya sabes, hablando de la habitación de invitados, he estado pensando en eso. Desde que uso esa habitación como mi cuarto de ejercicios, ¿por qué no tomas la otra habitación extra y haces algo con ella? Puedes convertirla en una oficina o tal vez una biblioteca.

Wólfram parpadeó. ¿Eh? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Yuuri? Es obvio que no tenían invitados. Después de unos minutos Wólfram, finalmente comprendió a lo que Yuuri se refería y se encogió de hombros. — Sólo fue un pensamiento — se apresuro a decir Yuuri. — Wólfram pensó que el quizás podría... después de todo ellos eran compañeros. — Lo pensare — Fue todo lo que Yuuri recibió como respuesta — Wólfram miró hacia abajo y descubrió la tienda de campaña en los pantalones cortos de Yuuri. — ¿Quieres que me encargue de eso por ti? — Wólfram ofreció justo antes de que su estomago gruñera en protesta.

— Nah, estoy bien. Ten por seguro que se mantendrá hasta que regreses. Ve a buscar algo para comer. — le respondió Yuuri.

Wólfram comenzó a discutir, pero sus entrañas hambrientas decidieron protestar. — Está bien. Me has convencido. Me muero de hambre. — Besó a Yuuri en la barbilla y salió.

Yuuri le pellizco el trasero cuando paso a su lado al salir de la habitacion.

_Wow_. ¡Qué mañana! Y Wólfram pensado que iba a ser un asco.

Wólfram buscó las llaves del auto antes de ir a vestirse. Una de las cosas que el había conservado era su auto, un Chevy Impala plateado 2004, con un arranque automático. Él podría encenderlo con el control remoto y el auto estaría cálido en el momento en que entrara en él. Tecnología... la amaba. Bueno, no era la única razón. Era un auto bastante bonito y rápido también. Encontró sus llaves en la mesa de la sala de la entrada, encendió el auto y se dirigió por el pasillo a la habitación para vestirse.

En tiempo casi record Wólfram se puso unos pantalones y los zapatos, tomó su cartera y salió corriendo hacia el auto. Maldita sea, hacía frío. Odiaba el invierno. Bueno, técnicamente era otoño, pero... hacía mucho frío. Afortunadamente, el interior de su auto era cálido y agradable. El viaje a la tienda de donas fue bastante tranquilo. Toda la gente cuerda se encontraba todavía en cama. Que es donde estaría si supiera cocinar. Iba a tener que considerar aprender a cocinar si no lograba convencer a Yuuri sobre las clases de cocina.

Había muchas otras cosas que podría hacer si no tenía siempre que conseguir comida. Era una triste situación, cuando todos en el local de las hamburguesas lo conocían de vista. Y en la pizzería sabían su nombre.

Se estacionó en la tienda de donas y notó que sus frenos estaban un poco flojos. Hmmm, eso no era bueno, necesitaba que alguien los revisara. El pedal no debería bajar tanto. Se encogió de hombros, ¿quizás era aire en la línea de freno? Dejó el coche en marcha y lo cerró con el control remoto. Pidió una docena de donas cubiertas de chocolate, una docena glaseada y dos docenas normales. Imaginó que tenía suficiente para mañana por la mañana, o conociendo a Yuuri, sólo durarían hasta el almuerzo. Yuuri podría comer su peso en donas. El hombre tenía un diente dulce que pondría a la madre de Wólfram en vergüenza.

En el camino de vuelta, Wólfram comió algunas donas y cambió los canales de radio. ¿Por qué todos los comerciales salían al mismo tiempo? En la carretera había un niño en una bicicleta roja, montado en la acera. Wólfram no estaba seguro de por qué, pero tenía la sensación que el chico iba a lanzarse frente de él. Pisó los frenos para reducir, en caso de que su intuición fuera correcta. No pasó nada. _¿Qué...? _Bombeó el pedal. El coche disminuyó la velocidad, pero no suficiente. _¡Mierda! _Sus frenos estaban rotos. Alcanzó el freno de emergencia y puso su pie sobre él al mismo tiempo que el niño montaba su bicicleta en la calle.

Wólfram no tenía tiempo suficiente para detenerse, por lo que se desvió a la izquierda. Un enorme roble detuvo su avance.

**- o = O = o -**

— ¿Es usted Yuuri Shibuya?

Yuuri, levantó la vista para encontrar una pequeña mujer enfundada en un par de pantalones verde oscuro de pie frente a él. Yuuri asintió y se levantó de su asiento. — Sí, señora.

—Acompáñeme por favor, él ha estado preguntando por usted. — La enfermera pulsó un botón en la pared y lo condujo a través de un conjunto de puertas dobles. — El médico va a querer hablar con usted antes de darlo de alta. Le dará una lista de instrucciones. Oh, y el sheriff está esperando, pero pensé en llevarle a ver a Wólfram en primer lugar. — La enfermera se detuvo ante una puerta abierta y se volvió hacia él. — Está un poco atontado y sin mucho sentido. Eso es debido a la conmoción cerebral. El médico ordenó una tomografía cuando lo trajeron y se veía bien. En un par de horas debería estar recuperado.

Yuuri asintió. — Él sólo quería ver a su compañero. Tan pronto como entró en la habitación, Wolf sonrió.

— Hola, Yuuri. Tú no estás herido, ¿verdad? — Wólfram tenía una venda en la frente y parecía un poco más pálido de lo normal, o ¿solo era la iluminación? Parecía muy pequeño tendido allí, miró a Yuuri con sus grandes ojos verdes parpadeando adormilado.

— ¿Qué? — Yuuri se acercó a la cama y le sujetó la mano, le dio un beso en la parte sana de la frente. — Estoy bien, Pequeño. — Dijo Yuuri para tranquilizarlo

— Ok. Me preocupaba que estuvieras herido también.

— Yo no estaba contigo, Wolf . Estabas solo. Fuiste a buscar donas.

La sonrisa de Wolf se desvaneció. Su rostro parecía un poco verde, colocó su mano sobre su estómago. — Sí, creo que no quiero comer donas ahora. Tú puedes hacerlo si quieres.

Wolf realmente estaba fuera sí. Yuuri se preguntó si sabía siquiera lo que pasó. Él sonrió para tranquilizarlo y besó a su compañero nuevamente. — Las donas se han ido, Wolf. No te preocupes por ellas. Simplemente descansa. Nos marcharemos a casa tan pronto como nos lo digan.

— Ok — ¡Hola, Shoma! — La mano libre de Wolf se levantó en el aire y comenzó a agitarse.

Yuuri pensó que Wolf estaba alucinando hasta que oyó la voz de su padre.

— Hola, hijo. ¿Cómo estás? — Shoma caminó al otro lado de Wólfram y le acarició la mano, una vez que la bajo.

Wolf giró la cabeza hacia Shoma y bostezó. — Mi auto está muerto, pero el de Yuuri está bien. Creo que comí demasiadas donas.

Su padre le dio a Yuuri una sorprendida mirada.

Sí, Yuuri conocía el sentimiento. A Yuuri tampoco le gustaba ver a Wólfram de esta manera, pero al menos se había enterado de por qué Wolf estaba actuando tan tonto. — Wolf estará bien papa. El está un poco fuera de sí a cusa de shock. Por lo que he podido averiguar hasta ahora Wolf perdió el conocimiento en el impacto. Según la enfermera, le hicieron una tomografía cuando lo trajeron y no encontraron ninguna hemorragia. — Concluyo Yuuri — ¿Qué haces aquí, papá?

Shoma frunció el ceño. — El Compañero de mi hijo tuvo un accidente de auto

Yuuri jadeó y se quedo boqui abierto.

Wólfram se rió. — Oh, eso es genial. Él lo sabe. — Wólfram tiró de la mano de Yuuri . Cuando Yuuri miró a Wolf, sonrió. — No tienes que decirle ahora, él ya lo sabe. Creo que tampoco está enfadado. No suena enfadado. — Wólfram bostezó y volvió la cabeza hacia Shoma. — ¿Estás enfadado?

— No, Wólfram, no estoy enfadado. — Shoma suavemente despeinó a Wólfram, y miró nuevamente a Yuuri.

— Aún no le he dicho a tu madre. Lo admito, soy un cobarde. Ya sabes cómo es. Y yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo va a tomar la noticia.

Wólfram comenzó a roncar suavemente. Yuuri apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente de Wolf.

Shori ya lo sabe, y no lo tomo muy bien. El nos encontró juntos la última vez que deicidio aparecerse sin avisar.

Shoma sacudió la cabeza. — No, no lo hará. Pero él no lo puede cambiar por lo que tendrá que superarlo y tratar con ello. El sabe perfectamente que nosotros no elegimos a nuestros compañeros. — ¿Y tu cómo estás? ¿Estás bien con él? Pareces estarlo, pero...

— Sí. Estoy bien con eso. Me asusté un poco al principio, pero ahora... — Yuuri Inclinó la cabeza. — Ahora no importa. Wolf es mío, ¿sabes? — Con los ojos le suplicó a su padre comprenderlo.

Su padre sonrió. — Sí, hijo, lo sé. Me alegro por ti. Sé lo mucho que siempre has querido a un compañero. Y admito que estoy un poco decepcionado porque no tendré nietos que malcriar. Pero me gusta Wólfram. Será agradable tener otro hijo. Además, ese cachorro es condenadamente lindo. Se supone que será un cachorro genial. — Guiñó un ojo.

Yuuri parpadeó conteniendo las lágrimas. Odiaba a admitirlo, incluso a sí mismo, pero había sentido miedo a que su padre le diera la espalda.

Shoma caminó alrededor de la cama y tiró de él en un abrazo. — Podrías habérmelo dicho.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a su padre con el brazo libre. — Me daba miedo, supongo. Después de cómo reacciono Shori. Él...

Shoma se echó hacia atrás y suspiró. — Dale un poco de tiempo. Deja que lo asimile. Regresará.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros. — No importa. No sacrificaré a Wólfram. No por la salud mental de Shori y tampoco por mamá, por ninguna razón.

— Así es como debe ser, Hijo. — aprobó Shoma

—¿Papa cómo es que lo sabes? — pregunto Yuuri francamente intrigado

Shoma sonrió con cariño. — Porque lo sé, Hijo. Lo supe cuando me llamaste después de que te llevaron a Wólfram. Me di cuenta por el tono de tu voz.

— Se lo dijiste a Bob. — No era una pregunta pero Shoma respondió de todas formas.

— Sí.

De repente, Wólfram se despertó gratando. — ¡Oh, Dios! — Wólfram tiró de la mano de Yuuri. – ¿Dónde está Liesel?

Yuuri simplemente acaricio tierna mente el dorso de la mano de Wolf. — Está en casa, Wolf

— Oh, bien. Estaba preocupado. — Wólfram miró a su alrededor, y luego parpadeó fijando la vista en Yuuri. — ¿Dónde estamos, Yuuri?

— Hospital, Wolf.

— ¿Por qué?

— Chocaste tu auto.

— ¿Lo hice?

— Sí, lo hiciste.

Shoma se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Yuuri, es esto normal? — Pregunto su padre quien parecía asustado.

Yuuri, levantó la vista, y al ver la preocupación en los ojos de su padre, trató de tranquilizarlo. — Sí, papá, Wolf tiene una conmoción de tercer grado.

— Hola, Shoma. — Saludo Wólfram

Los ojos del padre de Yuuri se abrieron, y luego miró hacia abajo a Wolf. — Hola, Wólfram.

Yuuri se inclinó y beso la frente de Wolf nuevamente. –— Shhh... Estás asustando a papá.

Wólfram bostezó. — Lo siento.

— ¿Sr. Shibuya? — Pregunto un hombre desde el marco de la puerta, al tiempo que les mostraba una placa de policía se acercó y los miró.

— ¿Sí? — Shoma contestó.

Yuuri se aclaró la garganta. — Papá, creo que él oficial se refiere a mí. —Yuuri le tendió la mano al oficial. — Yuuri Shibuya.

Su padre frunció el ceño y murmuró entre dientes, — él dijo el Sr. Shibuya. — Yuuri, no pudo contener una sonrisa. Refiriéndose a él como Sr. En lugar de Dr. fue siempre un punto sensible para su padre. Su padre estaba orgulloso de él y le gustaba que todos supieran que su hijo era un doctor, no un mero señor.

— Soy el Oficial Benson —. ¿La enfermera le dijo que podía permanecer con el Sr. von Bielefeld?

— Dr. von Bielefeld, — Shoma lo corrigió.

Yuuri sonrió y le dio un codazo en las costillas a su padre. – Sí, oficial Wólfram es... mi pareja.

El oficial miró sorprendido al Sr. Shoma y después a Yuuri antes de reponerse rápidamente. — ¿Quiere salir un momento conmigo? Me gustaría hablar con usted.

— Claro. — Respondio Yuuri y volvió a mirar a Wolf notando que estaba dormido de nuevo. — Papá, ¿nos acompañas o te quedarás con Wolf?

Shoma extendió su mano hacia el oficial. — Soy el padre de Yuuri, Shoma Shibuya.

El oficial asintió correspondiendo al saludo. — Sr. Shibuya, usted puede acompañarnos también

— Está bien. Dejaré a Yuuri hablar con usted primero. Yo me quedo aquí, en caso de que mi otro hijo despierte.

Yuuri parpadeó para contener las lágrimas de emoción que amenazaban salir al escuchar a su padre referirse a Wolf como su hijo. Yuuri se acerco para hablar con su padre. — Ya vuelvo. No dejes que su disociación temporal te ahuyente. Si se despierta de nuevo, y sigue igual solo tranquilízalo. Avísame si el médico viene, ¿de acuerdo?

— No te preocupes Yuuri, lo tengo. — Su padre le dijo con absoluta confianza y para su tranquilidad, Yuuri vio como su padre colocó una silla al lado de la cama de Wólfram y tomaba asiento.

**- o = O = o -**

Yuuri volvió a entrar en la pequeña habitación de la sala de urgencias totalmente aturdido. Su pecho realmente dolía. Quería correr junto a Wólfram abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir.

Al ver el estado alterado de Yuuri su padre no tardo en acercarse para saber que era lo que lo había alterado — Hijo, ¿qué pasa? Parece que has visto un fantasma.

— Alguien cortó los frenos de su coche. No fue un accidente. — Yuuri apenas pudo articular las palabras con voz estrangulada

Shoma soltó una exclamación y se dejó caer en la silla.

Yuuri se dirigió la derecha de su padre y hacia el lado de Wólfram. Se quedó mirando el maltrecho y golpeado rostro y sintió revolvérsele el estómago. Apenas había encontrado a su compañero y ahora alguien estaba tratando de llevárselo. _Alguien intenta matar a Wolf._

* * *

Hola a todos, si ya se van a decime que no tengo perdon de dios por haberles abandonado por tanto tiempo, pero en verdad que no tenia ni el tiempo, ni los animos para dedicarlo al fic y poder presentarles algo bien hecho.

La pricipal razon fue que mi hermana se encontraba con un embarazo de alto riesgo por lo q yo no estaba en la mejor dispocicion de animo, afortunadamente ya todo esta bien y ahora soy tia de una preciosa beba

Eso es todo por el momento, asi que espero todos sus comentarios, criticas, quejas etc, etc, hasta pronto


End file.
